undeserved punishment
by yukitenshixxx
Summary: Fuji's father is very strict and traditional.Fuji tells his dad something that his dad just can't allow.What will be the consequences?will they give even more problems for Fuji? Or will it help him in a way?    I suck at summaries and titles, please read
1. Chapter 1

Hello there.^^ So here is my new story, It'll be a longer one again. Please don't hate me for hurting Fuji in this story (again). I already hate myself for it. :p No, really Fuji is my most favorite anime/manga character along with Toshiro from bleach of course. But I still hurt him, bad me.

disclaimer: Fuji doesn't belong to me (pout), Tezuka doesn't belong to me (another pout), well Prince of tennis just doesn't belong to me (third pout)

But we can still write about them, mwhuahahaha. (I know I'm weird. XP)

So please enjoy the first chapter of my new story 'Undeserved punishment'.

* * *

><p>FUJI'S POV<p>

"_Chichiue, I need to tell you something__."_

"_What is it Syusuke?" my father responded in a stoic tone, seeming uninterested in what his own son had to say. _

"_Eto, how to say this…" I said while thinking on a way to form the phrase that I just had to say. _

"_Syusuke, just say it. I don't have much time," my father responded getting a bit irritated._

_His work had always come on the first place. It came not as a surprise that he'd rather want to work further than listen to his son. But I just had to say it, I couldn't keep it hidden much longer for my father. Even though I was afraid for his answer, for his response to what I was about to say. _

"_Chichiue, I… I don't like… girls. I..l..like guys." that was the first time that I had ever been so nervous for telling something to my father._

_"..." he kept quiet for a while. He just kept staring at me with his eyes wide as the meaning of what I said became clear._

"_WHAT! You like guys!" he yelled, his tranquil appearance away and instead there was this raging one_. _ _

"_Yes," I said. I had foreseen my father to act like this. He is too traditional for his own sake. I stood still in front of him, my head bowed in respect. _

"_How dare you! That is unheard of! No man can fall in love with another man! It is unnatural!" he yelled out._

"_That may be so father, but it doesn't change the fact that I am in love with another man," I said in a soft tone. _

"_Don't say that out loud! Don't ever say that again! My son isn't a fag! You are not gay!" he kept on yelling to me. He didn't want to see the truth. _

"_I'm sorry father but that is the truth. I will never come home with a woman," I said, still in a soft tone and head bowed. _

"_You won't be allowed inside this house anymore if you come home with another man! You understand!" his rage getting worse. If I looked at him at this moment his face would have been red with anger._

"_Mother would have allowed it," I said defending myself a bit. My father had nothing to worry about at that point that I would bring someone home. The man I was in love with was probably as straight as a linear. _

"_You dare to drag your mother into this! How disrespectful! I never want to hear something like that again! Especially not from you, you…you…faggot!" he yelled even harder than before. He was now absolutely enraged because I had brought mother into this conversation. _

"_But…"_

_"Damare!" my father lifted up his arm, made a fist and moved it straight to my face._

* * *

><p>I woke up, and sat upright in my bed. I had had the same nightmare again, the one where everything had began with. I could feel my cheek sting a bit as I remembered the first time my father had hit me.<p>

My mother had died a long time ago, changing my father completely. The shock of losing the one he loved had been too big for him. He began to deepen himself in his work and paid less attention to his three children; me, Yuuta and Yumiko.

As soon as she could, Yumiko went to study abroad. Of course she came to visit us once in a while and that was usually when father was on a business trip. She really couldn't get along anymore with our father. So she avoided him.

Father had send Yuuta to a school with dorms. Yuuta could stay there during the week and come home in the weekends, although he didn't do that every time. I don't blame him; I would have done the same if I could. But I was stuck in this house with my father.

It hadn't been that bad at first. I sort of grew used to the lack of attention and love from my father. But in the beginning of my second year in Seishun Gakuen everything had turned a lot worse. I had come out of the closet, so to speak, to my father. I had said that I preferred guys over girls. And since he was very traditional he didn't understand it and didn't allow it.

I was a disgrace to him and to the family. Although he was the only one who thought about it in that way. I had said it first to Yumiko, she had already guessed it. She didn't care actually, as long as I was happy, she was happy. The same with Yuuta, he hadn't seen it coming, but still he accepted it. My mother, Yoshiko, would have reacted the same way Yumiko did. I'm sure about that. She would be happy and content as long as I lived my life happily.

But my father was a whole different story. In the beginning I tried to change his opinion but nothing seemed to work. It only led to more punches from my father. He had left me alone as long as I kept my mouth shut about it and did what I was told. Sometimes when he was in a very bad mood he would hit me. But that wasn't that often. Only he changed even more around the end of my second year and the beginning of my third year.

He became more violent and hit me more often than he used to. Everything that I didn't do or the opposite, did, made him angry. His punches grew stronger, more painful but I couldn't back out of it. As long as he had me in his house, he wouldn't hurt others. He wouldn't hurt Yuuta. I still had to be grateful to him for the fact that he didn't grab my tennis away from me. I was still able to play tennis and be in the tennis club of my school.

But that was now getting to be a problem. It wasn't that I wasn't allowed to be in the club anymore. It just began a bit of a problem to keep hiding everything to my friends.

I sighed. I looked at my little clock on my nightstand and noticed that I had to wake up in an hour. But since I probably wasn't going to sleep anymore, I just stood up and went to get ready for school.

I stepped out of my bed and winced a bit. Tennis practice would be hard again since I was sore all over. I went to my bathroom; I stood in front of my mirror and noticed some new bruises on my stomach and back. Parts of my arms looked purple from where my father had gripped me, which meant that I would have to wear long sleeves again.

The one positive thing was that he hadn't hit me in the face, so I wouldn't need to come up with some sort of excuse for my friends and teachers. I always had to go earlier to morning practices so I could change without me having to worry about them seeing my bruises. I had to come late for the practices after school for the same reason. That always earned me laps from Tezuka. But as long as they wouldn't notice why, I could handle those laps. I also had to wait after practices to shower. I had to wear my regular jersey while training so they wouldn't see the purple parts on my arms.

My 'ability' to hide my emotions came in handy. I had to hide my pain from everyone and smile all the time so they wouldn't suspect a thing. I couldn't allow them to know about my father that would just lead into more trouble for me and for my friends.

I changed my clothes, combed my hair, ate something downstairs and went back up to brush my teeth. I then grabbed my schoolbag and my tennis bag and went outside. Right before stepping out of that door I sighed one more time and put on my mask.

'All ready to go' I thought and opened the door, I stepped outside and went on my way to school.

* * *

><p>Chichue: father in a very polite and traditional way<p>

Eto: uhh

Damare: shut up

So what did you think? Should I write further? (no forget that question, I'll still write further, it would be stupid to leave it like it is now. :p) But still was it good, bad, a disaster ? please tell me. (I'm always open for some tips and such. ^^)

please review. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

konnichiwa. ^^ So here is my second chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fuji (pout), I do not own Tezuka (another pout), I don't own Prince of tennis (last pout)

* * *

><p><strong>7 Unde<strong>**served punishment**

FUJI'S POV

I was one of the first students in school of course, seeing that I was half an hour earlier than most of the other students. I was walking in the direction of the club room, hoping that nobody would be there. It was more hoping that somebody in particular wasn't there already. All the other regulars came around 10 minutes before practice started. But our buchou always came early.

So I had to hope every time that he wasn't there yet. Because when he was, I ended up doing laps for not being on the courts on time. I had to wait for the others to leave the room after changing before I could change into my tennis outfit.

Despite all these precautions, I still think that some of the regulars noticed something. For example Eiji, because he is my best friend or Oishi since he is always worried about everyone. Tezuka as well, the reason for that is because he just notices everything.

So I should be more careful around them. But here's the problem, the only thing that they can really notice, is that I'm sore. I can't hide that fact any more than I already do.

After I changed into my tennis outfit in an empty club room and did our warming-up exercise, we had to practice our pin-point precision. Not that pin-point precision is a problem for me. It's just that the soreness in my arms may cause problems. Like my strikes being less powerful or my moves being a bit stiffer and hesitant. That may lead to one of the members noticing that I'm not in my top form. They could start asking questions and then I would need to search for an excuse that was believable. Or I could just avoid the question by ignoring it.

Thankfully nobody questioned me about it. I did feel someone stare at me when I was playing; I just knew that it was Tezuka. Nobody else could make me shiver slightly when I felt them gaze at me.

When tennis practice was at it end, Tezuka asked all the regulars to gather.

"We are going to have practice matches after school, so be sure to be here on time," he said in his stoic, demanding tone.

Tezuka looked at me when he said that last part, making sure that I got the hint. But I would still be late, I had no other choice.

"Hai!" all the members answered simultaneously.

Everybody went to the changing room while I went in a slow pace to the drinking fountain. I always did this to stall some time. Nobody asked me about it anymore. I started doing this in the beginning of this year, at the same time my father started punishing me harder. The bruises couldn't be hidden anymore or made up with some lame excuse. So I had to make sure that they didn't notice a single bruise.

I ended up being last in the club room every time I had to change after practice. That resulted in me being just in time for the first lesson to begin. Even Eiji got used to going to class without me.

This time when I returned to the club room almost everybody was gone. Only Tezuka was still there along with Eiji and Oishi.

Great! The only ones I had to be extra careful around were still here.

"Nya Fujiko, do you think that Kamijou-sensei would do a test?" my hyperactive best friend asked.

In the meanwhile was Oishi looking at me with a worried look on his face. I was sure that he had noticed my stiffness today as well.

"Eiji, sensei clearly said that he would do a test about the previous subject," I responded while smiling at him.

"Really?" Eiji asked a bit anxious now.

"Yes, I wouldn't joke about something like that, now would I?" my smile turned a bit mischievous while I said this.

"Eto…"

"I'm not joking Eiji. You know he always does a test when we've seen something new, don't you?"

"Ah, that's right. Come on Oishi I need to go to my classroom to look at it. Nya!" Eiji said as he grabbed Oishi's arm and pulled him with him.

Now I still had to get rid of Tezuka. But how? Oh I know.

"Ne, Tezuka aren't you going to be late?" I asked seemingly innocent.

"No. I can wait," Tezuka replied shortly.

"Oh, that's so sweet. It's like you are my boyfriend," I replied still smiling innocently at the stoic person in front of me.

"Fuji, don't joke around. Get dressed," he said still in his stoic demeanour even though there was a slight blush on his cheeks and his brows twitched a bit.

My heart jolted when I saw him blush. I know he was only blushing slightly, but still, kawaii.

"Don't you want to help me getting undressed Tezuka?" I asked taking a huge risk but at the same time I had nothing to worry about. Tezuka would never comply with that.

"Fuji, I'll leave if you don't start changing soon."

Yes that's was what I needed; only one little push now.

"Shikashi, I want you to help me," I pouted slightly.

"No. I'll see you at practice Fuji. Don't be late," he said in his low sexy voice.

"Hai, buchou," I responded.

He went out of the door. When I was sure that he was gone I started changing into my school uniform as fast as I could.

I was right on time. The school bell went, warning the students that classes were about to start. I went to sit on my seat next to the window with Eiji sitting on my other side. He grinned at me and he wished me good luck with the test. We indeed started, like almost every lesson of Kamijou-sensei, with a small quiz.

The quiz had gone well, but the lesson was a tad boring. I started staring outside at the tree that was blocking the rest of my view a bit.

The rest of the day was also quite boring, but it was better than having to be at home. I was actually looking forward to practice. Since I could stay a bit longer away from home and I didn't need to be in this boring class. But on the other side, there was this negative point about the possibility of my friends finding out my secret.

Eiji was walking next to me too the club room. When I entered a lot of the members were already changing. Tezuka looked at me and nodded in approval of me being on time. But that approval wouldn't last long.

"I'll be right back. It seems that I forgot something," I said while rummaging through my bag.

"Fuji," Tezuka said and I looked at him in response.

"Yes, buchou?"

"Make sure you hurry. Otherwise you'll be late, again."

"Hai!"

I ran out of the room and went back in the direction of the school hall. I just needed to stay there for around five minutes, before going back. I knew I had to run laps again and that I was testing Tezuka's patience with me. But it's not like I could do it any other way.

So when I came back the last of the regulars were coming outside of the club room.

"Nya, Fujiko what took you so long?" Eiji asked curiously.

"I couldn't find it. I think I must have left it at home," I replied.

"Fuji when you finish changing you need to run 10 extra laps for being late," Tezuka said, his voice sounding a bit tired of needing to say this to me every day.

"Hai Tezuka-buchou."

So I went inside, changed, back outside, I did the warm up and then my extra laps before joining the other regulars in the practice matches. The end of practice was near and all of the regulars had to play one more game.

My last game was against Takashi, our power player. I had this bad feeling when playing against him. It's not that I was afraid of losing or something. It's just that well Takashi is known for his power, and my arms were still sore. So I think that that would cause some problems for me.

And I was right. Somewhere at the end of our match, that I was winning, Takashi served a very powerful ball. I wanted and tried to stop it, but it was to no avail. The ball had too much strength for me and when the ball hit my racket with a loud thud, my grip loosened.

The strength of the impact had knocked the racket out of my hand. My racket went straight to my shoulder and it hit me. The ball dropped on the ground and bounced a couple of times, my racket, after hitting me, also fell onto the ground. I staggered a bit backwards and grabbed my shoulder in reaction.

It hurt! The racket had hit my right shoulder and that was just the one with a huge bruise on it. I hadn't noticed where the tennis ball had rolled. So when staggering a bit backwards I stumbled across the small yellow ball. It lay behind my left foot and I didn't have my balance back so I fell to the ground.

Everybody had stopped with what they were doing and were looking straight at me. I could hear a gasp or two and I could feel a lot of eyes on me.

Takashi had ran to me together with all the other regulars. The rest of the team were slowly coming closer and stopped a bit further away than the regulars.

The power player was apologizing when Tezuka came closer. I was rubbing my lower back a bit on the spot where I had fallen on. I had yet to notice that my vest and shirt were a bit hiked up and showed a part of my stomach and side.

Oishi was on my right side and Tezuka on my left. I don't think that they had noticed that fact either. That was until Eiji gasped.

"Fujiko, where did you get those bruises from?"

* * *

><p>Kawaii: cute<p>

Eto: uuh

Shikashi: but

So? what did you think of it? Oh and btw sorry about the small cliffhanger. No not really :p

I'm a bit sadistic, so I'm not sorry at all. You'll probably notice a lot of small cliffhangers at the end of my chapters. Whenever it's possible, there will be a cliffhanger. ^^

please review?


	3. Chapter 3

konnichiwa. ^^

So here is my third chapter. and expect more to come. :p

I hope you enjoy readin it. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>7 Undeserved punishment<strong>

FUJI'S POV

"Fujiko, where did you get those bruises from?"

My eyes widened for a minuscule moment, but closed again as soon as I had seen my fault in it. If any of the regulars had noticed, which probably was, that I was shocked at this question, they would become all the more suspicious.

I quickly pulled my shirt and jacket back in place and said: "Oh, those? It's nothing. Just a minor accident, that's all. It's nothing to worry about."

I could see the questioning gazes locked on me, and when I looked at Tezuka I saw something that made my heart race. I saw worry in his eyes. I know he's just worried like all of my friends are. But still, it wasn't something you saw often in those beautiful dark brown eyes.

I stood up and tried not to wince at the pain. Tezuka looked at me when I stood up and I noticed him frown. He probably noticed that I was in pain even though I masked it.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Tezuka I'm fine. It was just a minor hit. See? There is nothing wrong with my shoulder," I explained as I waved my arm back and forth illustrating my words.

I know Tezuka hadn't only asked about the pain in my shoulder, he had asked me in general. He had asked in those three little words if there was something wrong, if I had a problem, and that I could talk to him about it. I was probably the only one who knew what he had truly asked. I was the only one who could read between Tezuka's words. It made me feel a bit more special. And I was very glad with that little fact.

But I couldn't answer his questions, so I just played dumb. I let him believe that I thought that he only asked about my shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't need to see the nurse?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"No, there is no need for that. I'm fine Oishi. And Taka-san please stop apologizing. It wasn't your fault. I should have paid more attention."

Tezuka had turned around and quickly announced that practice had ended and that everyone could change and go home. The first years needed to clean up the courts. Takashi also stopped apologizing but he still looked a bit guilty.

"Ne, Fujiko what happened?" Eiji asked out of nowhere.

"Uh what do you mean? You all saw what happened didn't you?" I asked.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean the accident. The one where you got those bruises from," Eiji asked looking a bit more serious than usual.

All the others also turned their attention back on me while I was thinking 'kuso, what do I do now'.

"Eiji, I already told you it isn't something to worry about. It was just a small accident," I said smiling at my best friend.

"Shikashi, it looks really painful," Eiji kept persisting.

"Well, it isn't. So don't worry about it. Everything is okay."

"Fuji, are you sure? You looked like you were in pain during practice," Tezuka said and the others nodded in agreement.

Shit. This really isn't going in the right direction. I better get away from all these questions.

"Yes, I'm sure. But I need to go right now. My father expects me to be home early today."

I turned and went in the direction of the club room to get my stuff and just go home. I would shower when I get home. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that somebody had run after me and was right behind me, until he grabbed my arm tight.

I felt pressure on my arm as a hand wrapped itself around my wrist. Out of pure reflex, thanks to my father, I immediately pulled away. That was another bad thing to do. I had turned around to see who the one behind me was. I looked at them, at the regulars that now stood with shock and surprise on their faces in front of me. I looked at Eiji, the one who had wanted to stop me and saw the same expression except that there was slightly hurt in them.

They looked at my open eyes, where pain was written in, insecurity and just plain fear. By pulling my arm away, my sleeve also hiked a bit up. It revealed a bruise around my wrist in the shape of a hand.

I closed my eyes again and smiled.

"I'm sorry Eiji, you just surprised me. I was a bit lost in my thoughts," I said and tried to laugh a bit, to lighten the tension in the atmosphere around us.

They were still shocked so I took advantage of it. I quickly went inside and grabbed my stuff. I then went back outside and saw all the regulars still standing in front of the door.

"I'll be going now. I'll see you all tomorrow. Ja ne," I said as I was about to walk away until a voice stopped me in mid step.

"Fuji."

This voice would be the only voice able to do that. I would have ignored the others if they would say something but not Tezuka's. It was another stupid thing to do, the third to be exact.

"Where did you get those bruises from?" he asked in a tone that wouldn't tolerate not answering him, yet worry was also noticeable in his voice.

"I already told you. I just had a minor accident that's all," I replied not daring to turn around and look at them.

"Then why is that bruise on your wrist in the shape of a hand?" Tezuka asked.

"Eto…well…uh…that's because….oh! That's because somebody pulled me away," I said although it was clear that I was just making things up.

"Why did that somebody pull you away then?"

"Well, you see… because I was hit by a…biker and… there was this person who tried to pull me away, but the biker still hit me. So that's why I have those bruises. You see nothing to worry about."

"Fuji-" Tezuka began but I interrupted him.

"I really need to go now. So see you all tomorrow." And I went away.

I could still hear Momo saying: "He's hiding something, isn't he?"

TEZUKA'S POV

I could hear all the other regulars murmur something in response to what Momo had said. Indeed I didn't believe a word that he had just said and neither did the others.

"Mou, what would Fujiko hide from us?" Eiji asked nobody in general.

"It must be something bad. I've never seen him scared like that. He looked terrified," Oishi responded.

Oishi's words reminded me of the look that Fuji had when Eiji grabbed his arm. He had looked frightened, helpless. I would never want to see him like that ever again. I wanted him to smile all the time, a genuine smile. I would make sure that whatever it was that was bothering Fuji would be solved. Even if I had to force Fuji in telling me what the problem was.

"Where do you think he got those bruises from?" Kaidoh asked carefully.

"…" it stayed silent. Nobody was sure from where our tensai got those bruises from. But they were definitely made by a person.

"There is 78% chance that Fuji doesn't change together with us after and before practice to hide those bruises from us," Inui declared.

"I had the same idea. But that might mean that he has even more bruises. And since when did he start doing that again?" Takashi asked.

"He started doing it in the beginning of this school year," Inui said while reading in his notebook about Fuji's abnormal behaviour this past time.

"That would mean that Fuji-senpai would have had those bruises from the beginning of this year," Echizen remarked.

"That is a possibility. However it could also be that Fuji's problems had already started before the new school year."

I looked at Inui who just said this and I tried to see the possibility. But I didn't want to. I didn't want to know that Fuji had been suffering all this time. That he hadn't asked for help from anybody, not even his best friends, not even from me.

"Why doesn't he just tell us? He knows he can trust us," Eiji said, letting me know that I wasn't the only one with that question.

"Fuji's data has always been non-recordable. I don't even know his favourite colour or his favourite food," Inui said as an explanation to Fuji strange behaviour.

I answered Inui: "His favourite colour is beige and his favourite food is an apple and spicy ramen."

Everybody looked at me like I had just declared that I was an alien or something. So I said: "What? Eiji probably knows it too."

Everybody now looked at Eiji as he answered: "Well, I know that he likes apples, but that would be about it. He always changes his answer to questions like that."

"Okay. But for example, he wears more beige than any other colour. And when we eat ramen he always orders or makes a spicy ramen. So it isn't really so difficult to find out."

"II data," Inui said as he scribbled something down.

The others were still looking at me and had this weird expression in their eyes. Like they were saying that they knew something about me. I got sick of their weird stares so I send them of to the club room to change and I went back to the tennis courts to supervise the first years.

Everyone was still troubled about Fuji. I wanted to help Fuji, so I thought that it might be a good idea to pick Fuji up tomorrow when going to school. Then he would have no excuse not to change with me.

FUJI'S POV

On the way home, my thoughts were occupied by what had happened and what was about to happen. I was late and my father wouldn't like that fact. He got a lot stricter than usual on me since I told him. Every time I would be late I got punished. This wouldn't be an exception on that.

I opened the door and there stood my father, arms crossed and an angry look on his face. He pointed to his watch and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You're late. Why?" he asked in a tone that made my skin shiver, and not in a good way.

* * *

><p>chikuso: damn it<p>

Shikashi: but

Eto: uhh

Ja ne: bye/ see you later

And yes another small cliffhanger. I warned you. I'm just like Fuji when it comes to teasing. ^^

So, my exams will be in one week from now. So I need to study. But I'll try to upload my next chappie as soon as possible. It all depends on my schedule and my beta's shedule of course. ^^ So please look forward to it. And don't forget to review. ^^

reviews make me happy. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry! I knew I said that I would upload very soon, but my beta hadn't had the time to correct it. And she eventually advised me to search for another beta for this chapter, otherwise I wouldn't be able to upload the chapter before my exams start. So thanks to xTheTricksterx is my story now corrected. And I posted it as soon as I could.

I hope you enjoy it. ^^ oh and Fuji fans,…please don't hate me. I already hate myself enough for doing this to him. (bad me!)

Disclaimer: I own Prince of tennis as I own bleach and all the other anime's. they are all mine ! mwhuahahaha!

Back to the story. :p

**7 Undeserved punishment**

FUJI'S POV

"You're late. Why?" he asked in a tone that made my skin shiver, and not in a good way.

That tone meant that he wasn't pleased and that I would be in pain. I always explained in the hope that he would understand and not punish me. But it was always to no avail. But still that didn't stop me from trying.

"Tennis practice finished later than usual today. I'm sorry chichiue," I said as I lowered my head in respect.

"Don't lie to me! You probably were messing around with some man, weren't you?" he asked with disgust in his voice and eyes.

"No, father, I'm not lying. Practice really finished late. I wasn't doing anything like that," I defended myself, still trying to convince him even though it was probably useless.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! Just be a man about it and admit that you were fooling around," he said as he was getting impatient.

"But father I really wasn't fooling around. I already told you that the man I love doesn't see me that way," I said trying not to sound sad at saying those words.

"Don't say that out loud! I don't want to hear those words coming from your lips!"

"But fath-" I began but he interrupted me.

"How dare you counter my words! You ungrateful child!"

He snapped. I saw his hands clench, making a fist. Because my head was still lowered, he decided that the best place to hit me was my stomach.

"Uhn," I grunted in pain putting my arms around my stomach in protection.

"Go upstairs to your room! I'll be right up to teach you another lesson!" he yelled as he stepped aside to let me through. I went upstairs as I was told; I didn't want to make it even worse than it already was.

I went to sit on the ground in my room like I was expected to. I sat on my knees with my hands on my legs and my head slightly bowed. I then heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I braced myself.

My father stood in front of me and I noticed that his hands were still in fists. "I don't want to hear you speak like that again, is that understood?" he said as he started 'teaching' me manners.

He punched me again in the exact spot where he had punched me only a minute ago. The bruises of the last time he had 'teached' me there made it even worse, I groaned again in pain. I doubled over and my hands were now on the floor supporting me. My father didn't want that. So he grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me back straight. He kept me straight as he punched me again and again and again…

He hit me in the stomach numerous times and then he launched his fists into my sides. He wouldn't let go of my shoulder. When I hissed in pain, he hit me straight in my face. He then hit me another time on my cheek. I fell on the floor as he let go of my shoulder, but only after punching me with all his might in my stomach. I turned on my side and rolled myself in a small ball. I could taste blood in my mouth and feel that there was a cut in my upper lip.

He stopped hitting me but instead he started kicking me in my back. Tears were now running over my cheeks as I tried my best not to scream it out. If I made any noise he would keep hitting me harder and longer, so I shut up. I endured the pain in silence.

He stopped. He was breathing a bit louder and heavier than normal, because of the exertion of punishing me. I on the other hand lay motionless, silently crying, my eyes dull.

"Do you understand Syusuke?" he asked

"…yes father…" I said in between sobs.

"Good," he said and he went away closing the door behind him, leaving me alone on the floor in my room.

I was a mess. I stayed still, curled in a small ball, with my arms around my legs, trembling, crying. I was pathetic. My lips had to be more than slightly swollen from the two punches in my face. I just hoped that it won't be very visible tomorrow or I would have some more explaining to do, again.

I probably had a lot of new bruises and the other wounds were just renewed. The place where he had grabbed me on my shoulder hurt like hell. My whole body hurt like hell. I was grateful that we didn't have any homework to do. Otherwise I would still have to do it in this state.

I lied on the floor for quite a while, until my father called me saying that dinner was ready. I slowly stood up, wiped the drying tears from my face and went in the direction of the stairs. My legs were all wobbly and unstable but I had to go down. I used the handrail of the stairs as a support.

We ate in silence, like always and I had to clean the table. I kept trembling as I cleaned the table as fast as I could. I wanted to go back upstairs. I wanted to shower and go to sleep.

I went back to my room and took my stuff to shower. I turned the water on and slowly pulled my clothes off in a careful way. I looked in the mirror and saw all the bruises, there were blue ones, purple ones and even some that looked like they were almost black. My lips were indeed swollen but that was the only evidence that I had been hit in the face along with the small cut in my lip.

After looking at my body to see the damage, I went to stand in the shower. I let the water run over my sore body, trying to wash away a bit of the pain. I leaned on the wall of the shower and slid down. I pulled my legs to me and kept sitting as the water ran over me. The tears that were filled to the brim spilled over, and uncontrolled sobs escaped my wounded lips.

After I got the energy to move again I got out of the shower, dressed and went to lie on my bed. I immediately fell asleep, but unfortunately it wasn't a dreamless night. I had the nightmare of the first day again which kept me from sleeping for a whole hour.

My alarm went and I woke up. I turned it off and sat upright. I immediately felt the pain and soreness flow through my entire body as I moved. I wanted to stay in my bed so badly, but my father would never allow it. So I got out of bed and got ready to go to school.

My father wasn't awake yet. He was able to sleep for another hour before he had to get up for work. And I was grateful for that. I could now be myself and take my mask off for a bit. I didn't have to worry about doing something wrong or saying something that I wasn't allowed to.

I grabbed my stuff and put my smile back on. I opened the door and my eyes opened for a moment before closing again.

"Tezuka?" I said, caught of guard. My mind was panicking about why he was here and this really was a problem. While my heart was ecstatic to see Tezuka here, waiting in front of my door.

"Fuji," he said in his stoic manner.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to walk to school with you. So I decided to wait here until you came outside."

"Ooh, okay," I said as my smile widened at his words.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I almost jumped away in fear. My eyes went open and widened at his touch. He grabbed my shoulder tight and made me wince a bit.

"Syusuke who is this?" my father asked.

* * *

><p>Chichiue: father in a polite and traditional way<p>

The end! Of this chapter. :p

So what did you think? Is it good or is it rubbish or something else? Please let me know by reviewing. And remember the more you review the faster I upload my fifth chapter. And this time I'm seriously about it. :p (I hope :p)

Oyasumi (well for me at least :p)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my dear readers. ^^ I know I said to upload it soon, but exams got the best of me and my beta was also busy. But here it is never the less. ^^ oh and please read my authors note at the end of the story. It's of utmost importance.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Undeserved punishment<strong>

FUJI'S POV

"Syusuke who is this?" my father asked.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Tezuka Kunimitsu," Tezuka said in a very polite way while bowing a little.

My father gave Tezuka a quick glance before saying: "I didn't ask you. I asked my son."

I saw Tezuka's brows twitch a bit as he stood straight again. He eyed me and I just hoped that he didn't see me trembling under the touch of my father.

"Well, Syusuke?" my father asked again impatiently, grabbing my shoulder tighter.

"He's a friend from school father. He is the captain of the tennis team," I said while keeping my eyes on the ground.

He put his other hand on my other shoulder, the one that was more injured and hurt harder. He then asked: "A friend?"

Tezuka probably couldn't decipher the hidden meaning in those words and in his tone. But I could and especially when he grabbed my shoulders tighter. He kept a tight grip on my shoulders making me want to pull away. But I couldn't and wasn't allowed to on top of that.

"Yes, father. He's my friend," I repeated hoping that nobody would hear the slight disappointment in my voice.

My father put even more pressure on my shoulders for a moment before letting go. He then said that I should come home on time today and went away. Once he let go I let out a small sigh of relieve and I noticed Tezuka looking at me with a questioning look.

"Shall we go?" I asked as I looked at him and smiled.

TEZUKA'S POV

As Fuji opened the door and saw me standing there, he was slightly shocked. Even though he tried to hide it, I could still see it as he opened his eyes for a split second.

I explained what I did here in front of his house after he asked me why I was here. His smile brightened a bit as I said that I wanted to walk with him. In return he made me slightly happier, seeing him smile more genuinely.

But then I saw his father coming behind him. Fuji hadn't noticed it so I thought he might be a bit surprised as his father grabbed his shoulder. But I didn't expect such a reaction from him. His eyes widened and there was plain fear in them, even more than when Eiji had grabbed his arm. I thought that I also saw him wince a bit.

It couldn't be because of yesterday. The racket had hit his other shoulder. So why would he wince like that? Then a thought that I didn't like came up; 'maybe he has other bruises there'.

I shook the thought away as I heard Fuji's father asking him who I was. I answered in Fuji's place and told me my name. I also bowed a little since it was polite to do so. I was brought up to show respect to the elders after all. But he answered back at me that he hadn't asked me but Fuji. I was slightly surprised at the way he talked back to me. Instead of answering me in a more polite way, he just bluntly answered back in a rude tone.

It also surprised me how much difference there was between the two of them. Fuji was always smiling, but his father had this frown on his face. Fuji was always polite except when one of his friends or family got hurt. His father was just rude to me even though he didn't know me. Fuji was built in a more feminine way, his father was build bigger and taller, manlier.

There was another big difference. His father had brown eyes that stood plain cold. Fuji had beautiful enchanting sapphire eyes, that when opened showed all his emotions.

Fuji didn't look like his father at all, the only thing that they had in common was their hair colour.

Fuji answered to his father's question that I was his friend and the captain of the tennis team. His father grabbed his other shoulder now. Fuji was looking at the ground; it seemed that he was ashamed or scared to reveal something. His father asked in a weird tone if I was really his friend. I noticed that there was a hidden message in those words. But I had no idea what that was.

Fuji replied that I was indeed his friend. I heard a slice of disappointment in Fuji's tone as he said that. My heart skipped a little beat, while my mind went to find out the reason why Fuji's voice had sounded like that.

_Did Fuji want to be something else than just friends? Did he want to be more than friends?_

But then my logical thinking came back and convinced me that that was absolutely not the case. I probably just thought that Fuji was disappointed, that's all. I was over thinking things.

His father let go and turned around. I could hear Fuji sigh in relieve so I looked questioningly at him. He just smiled back and said: "Shall we go?"

I noticed that Fuji acted different around his father, and it seemed like he was scared of him. But I decided to not ask Fuji about it, he would probably wave it off as something important. I know he doesn't want any one of us worry over him, but still he could at least talk to us when something happened.

I snapped out of my thoughts to nod at Fuji and turning around. He closed the door behind him and then we were on our way to school.

We walked in silence and I couldn't help but notice that Fuji was deep in thoughts. His smile was still in place but it was slightly smaller and his brows were a bit furrowed. I kept glancing at him and at some point I was going over his beautiful face. His eyes closed and looking like he was still deep in thoughts. I looked at his lips, which always looked flawless and kissable, but this time there was this slight little cut on his upper lip. His lips also seemed a bit swollen if you looked closely.

I observed him further, my eyes going all over his body. I noted that he walked les graceful and that he seemed to stagger a bit. It was even worse than yesterday. I was just looking at his back as a rush of wind past us by, effectively lifting Fuji's jacket and shirt up.

Fuji was wearing a simple white shirt with over it a jacket. It was warm enough not to wear a coat even though there was quite a strong wind. The jacket wasn't zipped up so it could easily move with the wind.

As his clothes lifted up for a bit, a small part of his back was revealed to me. I could see an almost black bruise on his back that covered the whole part that was revealed to me for a slight second. I gasped as my eyes took in this horrible scene and Fuji heard it.

He stopped and turned a bit so he could look at me better. He had a questioning look on his face which turned into one of shock immediately. I was still looking at the place where I had seen his skin and he noticed that. His hand flew to his back to feel if there was a part of his skin uncovered. He hadn't noticed that thanks to the wind just now, a small part of his back had been revealed to me.

"Fuji, where did you get that bruise from? And since when do you have it?" I asked in a more demanding way. I wanted to know the truth. He had reacted in a very shocked way so he must want to keep the truth hidden from me. But why? And from where were those bruises? I wanted to know who or what was hurting him.

The shock was still clear in his eyes. But after I had asked that, he closed them again, closing the door to his emotions and to the truth that lay in those blue orbs. He smiled again and opened his mouth to answer.

"I already told you Tezuka. It's fro-" he started explaining. But I cut him off before he was able to finish his sentence.

"I don't want to hear any more of those excuses Fuji. Don't blame it on some accident that you and I both know, didn't occur. So just tell me the truth. Where did you get those bruises? And for how long do you have them?"

"Tezuka, I'm not lying. The accident really happened. And stop worrying the bruises will go away. They don't even hurt," he kept lying.

I could clearly see that the bruises were painful and that he was hurt. The slightest touch could make him wince. When his father had grabbed him by the shoulder he had winced. When Eiji had grabbed him by his arm, he had winced. So why does he lie about it?

I decided that since he didn't answer my first two questions, and he probably wouldn't be answering them, I just asked the next thing that lay on my mind.

"How many bruises do you have?"

"..Not that much, just a couple. Stop worrying Tezuka," he said. He didn't look me in the eye, so it was easy to tell that he was lying again.

My heart cringed at the thought that Fuji, _my _tensai, had more than just a couple of bruises.

"Fuji stop lying. Please just tell me the truth," I asked again. Ignoring the fact that I had just thought that Fuji was mine. I hoped on receiving a truthful answer this time. But my hope was in vain.

"Tezuka, I really have no idea why you keep saying that I'm lying," he said as he looked at me his eyes still closed. His smile had lessened and I had also noticed that his brows twitched a bit every time he had to say something to me, every time when he lied to me.

"Fine, if you won't tell me. You'll show me."

I grabbed his wrist and I noticed him wince. I didn't want to hurt him, but right now I had no other choice. I kept a firm grip on his arm but I was careful not to grip too tightly so I wouldn't hurt him too much.

"Tez..Tezuka? What are you doing? Let go,' he protested as I started to pull him with me to the clubroom.

It was a good thing that the school wasn't that far anymore. We arrived at the clubroom around five minutes later. I was pulling Fuji all the way with me. We were still quite early despite the hold-up at Fuji's and our little conversation five minutes back.

Practice starts in 20 minutes and in around 10 minutes the other regulars would arrive for morning practice. So I wanted to hurry things up. I wanted to know the truth and no more lies. I pulled Fuji in the clubroom with me and closed the door behind us. I went to stand in front of the door so he wouldn't be able to escape like he did the last time we asked him questions.

Fuji was still looking at me with a slightly shocked expression. But who could blame him. I, the stoic captain just pulled someone with me and sort of locked him up in the clubroom. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked straight at him. I knew he wasn't going to answer any of my questions truthfully, so I just had to do it in another way. I had to be more forward.

"Strip," I said, my face showing not one emotion except determination.

* * *

><p>Tensai: geniusprodigy

Yes, I know another one. I'll try not to leave the next chapter at a cliff-hanger, with an emphasis on the 'try'. :p I need to have my fun from somewhere, don't I?

Oh and sorry it took longer again. My beta thetrickster was also busy, so it took longer than expected. But still thank you trickster for correcting it. ^^

Another thingy to say: Shuzuka asked me to how long this story would be. Well I have no idea actually. Maybe in between the 8 or 10 it depends on how much inspiration I get. :p

And last I have a question for you.^^

Well since I have around 9 different ideas for stories (which I intend on writing them all down). I want to know which you would want to read first. :p

There are three you can choose from for the moment.

First there is a story I wrote when I was in Italy, it is based on my trip. The pairing is of course Perfect Pair. The whole tennis team are on a well deserved trip to Italy. Fuji and Tezuka don't know yet that they love each other, but it is as clear as glass for the rest of the team. So they end up making plans to get the two of them together. One of the two finally notices his feelings and tries to seduce the other.

The second story is also with Perfect Pair. Fuji is an angel (swoon :p) but the rest of the team doesn't know it. An angel isn't allowed to reveal it's true nature to the humans. So what happens to Fuji when he does while trying to safe Tezuka? And how come that Fuji looks a bit different than other angels?

Then the third you can choose is also (surprise, surprise) Perfect Pair. This one is where the story takes place in a different time. Atobe is a noble and so is Tezuka. Fuji is one of the many slaves of Atobe. While doing what he is told, Fuji slips and falls into the water, with Tezuka saving him from drowning. As a way to express his gratitude towards Tezuka for saving one of his most precious slaves, he gives him Fuji for a short period of time. But the two bond in a way Atobe hadn't foreseen and he wants his slave back.

So they will all be longer than a one-shot, but I don't know how long. I do intend on finishing undeserved punishment first. But my holiday is on it's way and I need something to keep myself busy. I can't choose which story I want to make next, so please help me. ^^

Thank you for reading my story. And please leave a review and don't forget to tell me which story you would want to read first. ^^

Kisus xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Konnichiwa. ^^

So here is the latest chapter. Sorry if they are ooc.

It's sort of vacation for me (I still need to go to school for two days next week but that's to get my results and stuff like that, but until then I have no school), and even though I need to go to my summer job. I still have more time than usual. So hopefully will the uploads go quicker. Chapter 7 is almost ready so I will be sending it to my beta this day. So I think you don't need to wait too long for the next part. ^^

And for the result for which story I will be writing next; the story with atoxfujixtezu has the most votes. So my next story will be the lord-slave thingy. ^^ Don't worry if it isn't the one you wanted, I will also write them, but they need to wait a bit longer.

I forgot my two previous chapters to do the disclaimer. So here it is again.

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis; at least I didn't when I last checked. I'll check again, who knows … nope prince of tennis still isn't mine.

Enjoy reading. ^^ (there will be a bit more tezuxfuji in this part ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>7 Undeserved punishment<strong>

FUJI'S POV

"Strip," Tezuka said, his face showing not one single emotion other than determination.

I stood there completely shocked, unable to even utter a word. My eyes were now open and revealed the surprise in my eyes. It slowly seeped in what Tezuka had just asked me. Did he lose his mind or something? First he dragged me all the way to this room and then locked me in. And now he just asked me to strip!

_I can't do that! He'll see my bruises, and he'll want to know where I got them from. He already wants to know. How am I going to get out of here? He's blocking the door. I'll need to find a way to get past him. But how?_

My thoughts were busy trying to find a way to get out of this situation when Tezuka's voice seeped through me again.

"Fuji, strip," he repeated. He was still looking straight at me, his eyes only revealing determination, nothing else.

I was still too shocked to smile again, to try and act like nothing was wrong. I shook my head in response.

"..iyade.." I said in a mere whisper.

I was too scared to act like always, I didn't want him to find it out. If he did that he might find out everything. He might find out that I'm gay, that I liked him more than just a friend, that I loved him. I didn't want that. He would find me disgusting just like my father did. He would want to leave me, he would never want to see me again. I wouldn't be able to handle that, I didn't want that.

I think he noticed my inner struggle, because his eyes had softened as I looked back in his captivating hazel-brown eyes. They were full with emotions now; the determination was still there, but worry, and for some reason hurt also got a place in his eyes. Why was he hurt by all of this? Was it because I lied to him? Or was it something else?

"Fuji, please show me the bruises," he said as I noticed that his voice has softened too and were full with the same emotions as in his eyes.

"..No..It's nothing, Tezuka. Please leave it," the last sentence sounded a bit pleading and I wasn't convincing him at all.

"Fuji, stop telling me that there is nothing wrong! We all know that there is something the matter. We all know that you're hurt. So why don't you just tell us? We are all worried about you," he said, his voice rising a bit in volume.

I tried to act like myself again after I had collected my thoughts. If I just acted like always and ignore the questions he asked, he might let me be. But I knew Tezuka better than that. I knew that if he didn't get to hear an answer now, he'll ask again and again until I told him the truth. Even though I thought it was still worth the try to distract him.

"Ne, there's nothing to worry. Really, everything is fine. But Tezuka if you just wanted to see me strip, you just should have said so in a more polite way," I said hopefully in a teasing tone.

I was trying to make him stop asking these things. Normally he would back off as I said something like this. But this time unfortunately he didn't.

"Fine. Fuji would you please strip for me?" he asked as he came closer to me.

My eyes widened at his words and I kept taking steps backwards as he came closer to me. But then I felt the cold metal of the lockers against my back and I knew I couldn't go anywhere now. Tezuka was standing rather close in front of me. My heart was beating like mad and I just hoped that he wouldn't notice it.

"What?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"Well, you said you would, if I asked you nicely."

Tezuka was going for a new tactic, being more teasing and using my words against myself. He was acting like I normally would have, teasingly. He outwitted me. I hadn't foreseen this. I thought he would just glare at me and then retreat.

I stayed silent as he kept staring at me with those beautiful orbs that seemed to stare right into my soul. Even though I was surprised at his reaction, I was actually thinking of pulling my jacket off and letting him see the bruises on my arms. I was even thinking of pulling my shirt off too. I wanted to talk to him, tell him the truth. I wanted him to comfort me and help me. I wanted to believe in him, that even though he knew the truth he would still stay by my side. But I knew that I couldn't do that. If I did that, he might get into trouble. Who knew what my father would do to him?

"Yes…but…yo-" I started stammering, searching for an excuse.

"Fuji, please. Let me help you. I know something is wrong. Why don't you just tell me and let me help you?"

My resolve of not giving in to his pleas was slowly but surely fading. Those eyes and that voice were convincing me. I could almost feel his breath as his face was right in front of me. His eyes were looking into mine and that determination was still present in his eyes. I was absolutely sure now that he wouldn't give in. But I saw something else too, not hurt, but something else. He looked at me with care in his eyes, but it seemed deeper than that. I just couldn't lay my fingers on it.

That emotion finally drove me to let my resolve fade away. Not completely though, I was only taking my jacket off. He didn't need to know from where I got those bruises from and that my whole upper body was covered with them and that there were also some on my hips.

"Fine, but I'll only take my jacket off. And as I already told you, the bruises are nothing. They will disappear in a couple of days. So please stop worrying, okay?" I said as I looked at him.

I noticed a small change in his expression; he seemed a bit more at ease. He also looked for a slight second happy at the fact that I would trust him enough. I grabbed the sides of my jacket and after taking a deep breath I took it off. It slid off of my shoulders and fell on the ground at my feet.

I kept looking at the ground, not daring to see what expression would cross his handsome face. I heard him take a quite loud intake of breath as he probably noticed the numerous bruises adorning my pale skin. I could just hear him think, trying to discover from where I had them from. That was until he noticed that most of the bruises on my arm looked a lot like fingers.

He slowly grabbed my right arm and lifted it up. He kept looking at my arm and inspecting the bruises. It was like he could just find out how and why the bruises came on my body from looking at it. He softly traced a finger over some of the bruises giving me goose bumps. I was now intently looking at him as his eyes were soft, caring and clearly full with concern. My stomach fluttered at seeing him like this.

He looked back up at me and he was about to open his mouth to say or in his case ask something as the door of the clubroom suddenly opened.

"Nya, Fujiko and Tezuka-buchou, ohayo," a cheerful Eiji said as he yet had to notice that my jacket was off. But his doubles partner had noticed it straight away. His eyes widened as he looked at my arms, then at Tezuka's hand still holding me and eventually at Tezuka. I also followed his gaze and looked back at Tezuka who looked as stoic as ever, there was only a slight glint of the previous softness in his eyes.

Eiji took in the atmosphere and also turned to look at me. He finally noticed that my jacket was off and that the skin of my arms was visible. The door shut behind the two of them and it snapped Eiji out of his shock.

"Nya, Fujiko? What happened? Where did you get those bruises from? How long do you have them? And why didn't you tell me?" the questions flooded out of my red headed friend.

I quickly smiled and closed my eyes. I pulled my arm out of Tezuka's hand. I was about to grab my jacket again as three more figures came in. Taka was the first to enter and as he was about to ask why all of us where just standing there, he noticed me and again his eyes went straight at my bruised arms. He stopped in front of the door and I heard Kaidoh hiss as Inui said for Takashi to move. Inui then came in with Kaidoh tailing right behind him. He looked around and stared at all of us one by one. His gaze finally locked onto me. His glasses glinted as he also took in the state that I was in.

I wanted to get away as soon as possible. I didn't want to have their eyes on me like that. I quickly grabbed my jacket off of the ground and I wanted to pull it back on. But Tezuka stopped my movements as he grabbed my arm again. He put a light pressure in his grip, but not too hard as he didn't want to hurt me. He just tried to prevent me from covering it all up again.

The last two regulars arrived and all eyes were on me. I was still smiling as I took in all of their worried expressions.

"Don't worry guys. The bruises will be gone in a couple of days and it won't affect my tennis."

"That's not what were worried about, Fuji," replied Oishi as he stared at me, "We're worried about how you got those," his head made a nodding movement in the direction of my bruises.

"But I already told you guys, didn't I? I just got into an accident. That's all," I answered back while trying to search for a way out of this, yet maintaining my façade.

"Fuji, there is no way that those bruises are from only one accident. My data proves my point. There is only 0,45% that those bruises are due to an accident. However there is a 63,76% that someone, although I don't know who, inflicted those bruises on you," the data player said in a casual tone.

"Well, they are, Inui. Your data must be wrong. Now if you would all excuse me, I would like to go to the bathroom."

I started walking towards the door as I had pulled my arm out of Tezuka's grip yet again. But then I heard a certain 'burning' youth calling my name. Someone, who most likely was Echizen since he had the habit of doing so, had given Takashi his racket.

I turned around to face him, but my eyes widened again as he ran straight for me. He collided onto me and we both tumbled down. I heard Tezuka yelling my name as did Oishi and Eiji. The others just gasped at the sight.

Takashi quickly stood up again and started muttering apologies with his head down and his eyes closed. I noticed that someone had pulled Takashi's racket away from him as his hand was now empty again. I looked around and noticed Kaidoh holding the racket. But I also noticed his eyes, they were full with shock as he was looking at me. Takashi's racket slipped out of his hand and broke the serenity with a thud.

I was still lying on the ground and as I looked at the expressions of the others, who wore similar as Kaidoh's, I noticed that it was getting a bit chilly. I looked down out of impulse and immediately cursed myself for wearing a loose shirt. The aforementioned shirt was due to the falling, hiked up. And it revealed a big part of my now exposed skin.

My usual pale skin was now full with purple, dark blue and even black parts. And it was revealed to all my team mates. Those team mates were still staring with their eyes wide at me and I quickly covered my skin back.

"Fuji-senpai! Where did you get those from? and don't start telling us it's because of an accident. Those are not bruises from an accident," Momo said, almost yelling.

"It's nothing," I replied as I stood back up. I hoped my tone sounded normal because I was just screaming inside of my head. I was full of panic as I was fervently trying to search a way to cover this all up. But I knew quite well, that that was getting impossible.

"Nya, Fujiko! Liar! Why won't you tell us what really happened?" my best friend yelled, tears threatening to pour out of his eyes. He was almost crying, when I should actually be the one crying.

The fact that he called me a liar stung me. But I knew it was the truth. I lied to all of them, and I would keep doing it. My father would be furious if they know what happened every time I was too late home or didn't obey him, or when he was just in the mood for it. But how can I keep lying to them like this? I don't want to anymore. I'm sick of lying to my friends.

"Fuji,…" that voice snapped me out of my thoughts. It was so caring, so soft and full with compassion. That voice saying my name was like a cure to my mind in turmoil. The panic in my mind was still there, but it had lessened quite strongly.

I looked at the owner of that voice and my stomach fluttered again.

"Tezuka?" I replied, my voice was soft and my eyes were open revealing the closely hidden blue sadness. He was looking back at me, staring straight in my eyes. His expression had once again softened and that emotion I couldn't quite decipher was back in his eyes.

"…can you please take your shirt off? It's no use hiding it anymore," his voice was as soft as his eyes. The others would probably be very surprised that Tezuka, their stoic captain, would ask something like that. But right now, they weren't. They most likely wanted to ask the same.

My mind was in a discussion with itself. One part was saying that I had to get out of there and that it was getting really dangerous. It also said that I would still be able to get myself out of this mess if I found myself a good excuse.

While the other part was saying that I should just comply with it and pull my shirt off. It was no use anyway to try and cover it all up. As much as I would like to find an excuse, it's not like they would believe it anyway.

And then there was my heart that also said that I should comply with Tezuka's request. That I should let him help me, he could comfort me like no one else would be able to. But that was too risky; I didn't want to involve Tezuka in all this. But then again he was already getting involved, as were the rest of my friends.

I followed my heart and did what the other part of my mind wanted me to do. I looked in Tezuka's eyes and slowly nodded my head. I started staring at the ground again as I went with my hands to the bottom of my shirt. I grabbed it and slowly pulled it over my head. My hands were trembling as I lifted my shirt. Once the shirt was over my head I let it fall onto the ground and it landed a bit further from where my jacket lay.

I could hear all of their shocked gasps and sharp intakes of breath as they looked at my now naked torso. I didn't need to look at them to know what their expressions were. Shock would probably be all over their faces, and concern too.

I could feel all of their gazes locked on me as they inspected my chest, stomach and back. Big bruises were everywhere. And like on my arms there were blue bruises, purple ones. But the most of them were black; those were the places where the bruises didn't get time to fade away. Those were the places where he hit the hardest and where he hit the most.

I heard someone approaching me and stop right in front of me. I kept looking down; I didn't dare to look him in the eyes. I saw his hand moving and his fingers slowly went to my torso. He traced my chest with soft touches of his fingers as I shivered visibly. The feathering touches were going from my chest down to my stomach to touch one of the many black bruises adorning my pale skin.

I trembled and he pulled his fingers back. His hand went to my chin and he placed his hand under it softly. He lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes. I saw that strange emotion again along with worry and hurt, but there was also anger in those beautiful hazel brown eyes. It wasn't anger towards me, but towards someone else, someone still invisible to him.

"Fuji, who did this?" the gentle voice of Tezuka sounded in the silent room.

* * *

><p>iyada: no, I don't want to<p>

I hope you enjoyed it. And sorry for the cliff-hanger; I'll try not to end my next chapter with one (no guaranties though). Please look forward to the next chapter.

Review please, that makes me really happy. ^^ Tips are always welcome.

Ja ne.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay. I just got the news that I passed this year and that I've passed all my courses. I still don't know my points; I need to go to school tomorrow to get those. But still I'm happy now. ^^

Oh, I'm double happy! I have 3O reviews already. ^^ great!

Thank you chitosesenri for always reviewing and akai tenshi too. ^^

Thetrickster too for reviewing, and thank you for being my beta. I'm really content of you. ^^

Thank you to all the other who have reviewed and all the others who just read and enjoy.^^

There is still a lot to come so keep on reading my story please. ^^

Disclaimer: I definitely own prince of tennis (see the sarcasm drip off of it)

* * *

><p><strong>7 Undeserved punishment<strong>

FUJI'S POV

"Fuji, who did this?" the voice of Tezuka sounded in the silent room.

"Nobody," I said softly while I looked away from Tezuka. I'm sure he was able to hear my rapid heart beat as his hand stayed under my chin, holding it up.

"Nobody! Fuji-senpai, someone must have done that to you! Stop lying to us!" Momo yelled as I cringed a bit at his harsh but true words.

"Momo, stop yelling," Tezuka said, "it won't help."

Despite all of this, Tezuka could still stay calm. But each time I looked into his eyes I saw his anger and his restraint to keep calm.

"Nya, Fujiko who did this? Will you please tell us? And why does that person hurt you like this?" Eiji said, eyes full with tears that I couldn't cry. He had walked closer to me and he stood now right next to me.

"Nobody did this, nobody hurt me," I repeated. Tezuka was still looking at me with that expression that made my stomach flutter, and my resolves fade.

"Fssh, why do you keep it a secret, Fuji-senpai?" Kaidoh said in a gentle tone.

"Yes, Fuji, you know you can tell us everything. It's not like we would think different of you. We want to know who hurts you, so we can help you," Oishi added in a motherly manner.

They would think different of me. I was sure, they would react the same as my father had done. They would first be surprised then angered and last disgusted. They wouldn't want to be my friends anymore; I would be left all alone. They wouldn't help me and I would get even more punishments for telling my team mates the truth. I'll probably be kicked off the tennis team and I would have nothing left. My life would consist of going to school, studying, going home, and being punished once home and then sleeping.

The tears were now finally falling out of my eyes and I had no control over the falling water drops. My gaze still lingered on the floor. I felt Tezuka stiffen as he probably noticed the droplets falling on my cheeks. I wanted to go away, and I wanted them to stop questioning me. I needed them to stop, otherwise I might lose them. I was starting to plan my escape.

TEZUKA'S POV

I stiffened when I noticed that tears were falling from Fuji's eyes. I had this sudden urge to just grab his waist and pull him closer to me, circle my arms around him and keep him like that until he stopped crying. But I had to keep it hidden, all the rest were still standing here, and I don't know if Fuji would actually allow me to do that.

"Can I put my clothes back on?" Fuji silently asked. I don't think any of the others had heard it. Maybe Eiji since he was also standing close to Fuji.

I let his chin go, and grabbed his clothes from the ground. He looked so vulnerable as I stared back at him, he seemed so small, and fragile standing there like that. The tears were silently rolling over his cheeks, his eyes were for the most part hidden behind his hair that hung in front of his face.

I gave him his shirt and jacket back and let him put it on again, covering the bruises back up. After he had dressed himself he stood still again, his head lowered. He reminded me of a small child who was lost, who was left all alone with no one to care for him. My heart cringed at seeing him like this. I wanted to help him so bad, but I didn't know how. My heart ached at being so useless; of being unable to do anything for the one I cared the most for in my whole life.

"Fuji, I can't collect data on you, so I don't know who did this or why. But a thing I do know is that this is probably not the first time you were hurt like this. Or am I wrong?" Inui asked. He wasn't writing anything down, he wasn't even holding his little note book. This showed that Inui was truly worried. We all were.

Fuji made no movement and his lips stayed closed, he didn't deny it. So that must mean that Inui was right. All the other eyes went a bit wider so that must mean they too understood the meaning of Fuji's silence. We all had had our presumptions, but to learn that they were true was a hard blow.

"And this isn't the second or third time either, is it? It has been happening for a long time now, at a continuous rate. Am I right?" Inui kept asking.

I held my breath as I watched his reaction. This time he didn't do as much as move a finger and his mouth stayed shut again. My heart ached even harder at the knowledge that Fuji has been hurt for a long time now and we, I, hadn't done anything to help him.

"Fuji, do we know the one that is hurting you?" Takashi asked this time, trying to coax an answer from Fuji. But the question was once again answered by quietness.

My mind was fervently searching for someone who would have any reason to hurt Fuji like this. But I didn't come up with anyone, everyone liked Fuji except for the small number of people who were afraid of him. My mind brought me back to earlier this morning. The moment where Fuji's father had come behind Fuji, and the reaction of him when his father had grabbed his shoulder. He hadn't look surprised, no, he had looked scared, terrified. So maybe his father….

No that wasn't possible, who would hurt his own child, his father didn't have any reason too. I didn't think Fuji was a problem child at home. Fuji probably was just scared because he thought it had been the one hurting him that came up behind him.

"Fuji-senpai, please tell us," Echizen said. His smug expression had also changed into one of worry. This time Fuji shook his head, telling us no with that gesture.

The door of the clubroom went open and there stood one of the students of the student council. Fuji probably saw this chance to get away from all the questions and he ran away. Eiji, Takashi and Momo called after him and I was about to go and run after him. But the student at the door brought me out of my focus on Fuji as he asked if I could go with him to the council room. There were some problems with the club activities and their schedules, and they needed my help for it. It was very important, if it wouldn't be solved there would be chaos and maybe arguments with the other clubs. But I would take a while to solve it, so that meant that I wouldn't be able to tennis.

But I didn't want all of that, I wanted to run after Fuji, comfort him, and help him. Oishi then placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"He'll be back in class, you can talk to him during lunch time."

For some reason I always thought that Oishi knew more than the rest of the team, especially at moments like this one. It's like he knew what I felt for the tensai. I nodded at him and looked at the student in the entrance of the room. I said that I'll be right there, I first needed to let Ryuzaki-sensei know that I won't be training with them this morning. I then went to the student council room.

The bell had gone for a couple of minutes now, as I was headed to class. I walked past Fuji's class and looked inside. But I didn't see the certain youth sitting next to his normal hyperactive friend. Eiji noticed me and as I looked back at him he shook his head. His eyes held a very sad glint in them. Fuji hadn't returned yet.

I went further down the corridor to my own class. I went inside and apologized to the teacher for being late. I explained that there were some problems I had needed to discuss with the principal. She nodded and I went to sit in my seat. Oishi sat in my neighbourhood and I noticed him watching me. I returned the glance and slowly shook my head, letting Oishi know that Fuji wasn't back yet. His expression turned a bit more worried as he looked at the now darkening sky.

When the bell signalling that it was lunch time went, I immediately stood up and headed towards class 3-6. I hoped to see Fuji standing there with Eiji. But once I spotted Eiji I noticed that he was alone as his eyes still held the same worried glint of this morning.

I was getting more and more worried as the minutes past by and I tried my utmost best to keep track of the lesson. When tennis practice came, there was still no sign of Fuji. None of the other regulars had seen him or heard from him. We were all worried sick and practice didn't go smooth. Ryuzaki-sensei often scolded us, but she knew why we weren't with our heads at practice. Oishi had told her everything during morning practice. I tried to keep my head at practice but even I was pointed on the fact that I spaced out now and then.

The sky now looked dark and cloudy, I felt the first drops of rain and then suddenly it started pouring. Practice ended earlier due to the rain. We were changing, and Momo was talking with Echizen and Takashi. They were discussing some things like searching for Fuji after they had changed but Oishi said that that wasn't necessary. He told them that he was probably at home by now.

I seriously hoped that that was the truth, but I had this strange feeling that Fuji was outside in this very bad weather. After changing I immediately went outside and headed in the direction of Fuji's residence. It was still raining but it had lessened a bit and I had my umbrella with me.

I turned around the corner and I saw Fuji's house from where I was walking. I then noticed a figure walking in the same direction. The person didn't have an umbrella and seemed like he was soaking wet. He came from the opposite direction but was clearly headed towards Fuji's house. I looked closer at the person and noticed the slender figure, the shoulder length hair and I even saw a glimpse of blue eyes hidden by the wet hair.

I instantly knew it was Fuji, and from the way he looked I could presume that he has been outside the whole day. He was absolutely drenched. I was about to go to him and talk to him when I noticed the door of Fuji's house open and see his father standing in the doorway.

I looked back at Fuji and saw him standing still in the rain, staring straight at his father. His body seemed to want to back away from him and run and his eyes seemed terrified again. I noticed his father saying something and Fuji bowing while replying to what his father must have asked. His father seemed to say something else and Fuji stood straight again while appearing to be angry. His father went to step aside and pointed towards what I knew was the stairs. I noticed the way Fuji hesitated to go inside despite the continuous rainfall. He eventually walked inside as his father said something again and Fuji seemed to cringe.

I suddenly had this dreaded feeling that something terrible was going to happen. But I couldn't place a finger on it.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry! It's a small cliff-hanger again. I tried to minimize it. (^^)'<p>

Okay no, who am I kidding. I'm just a tad sadistic, I can't help it.

So I hope you enjoyed it. And please review.

Ja ne xx


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long. Apparently I send a mail to my beta to correct my new chapter. But I hadn't put the document in it. :p

So it was delayed. I hope you don't mind.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own one of the best anime/manga called prince of tennis.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Undeserved punishment<strong>

FUJI'S POV

I had run away the moment that the regulars were distracted. Someone from the student council had opened the door calling for Tezuka. And that had been my escape. I had run out of the room. Some of them had yelled my name as they noticed my disappearing and I had had this strange feeling that someone was about to run after me.

But when I turned around I noticed that that wasn't the case. I had wandered for hours in the city. I didn't have any direction or place where I wanted to go to but in the end I found myself in front of the park.

I would always come here when I wanted to have some time alone. This was a place where I could calm down, think things over. The sound of chirping birds flying in the sky or sitting in the trees, the wind softly pushing the trees so they swayed from one side to the other and back again, the sun creating a spectacle of light and shadow, it all calmed me down. In the winter the cold let me think clearer, the whiteness of the snow on the ground and on the plants made it all seem like something magical and let me think that I was somewhere else entirely. It was a place where my father didn't exist, a place where only I and the one who had my love could go to. A beautiful heaven like place where I could lie in Tezuka's comforting embrace.

I walked into the park and strolled on the different paths, hoping that it could calm me down as it had done many times before. But there was no sun today; it was hidden behind the clouds which promised rain. Still I tried to make the best of it and think things through.

My mind was still trying to find an excuse on how to explain everything to them, once I would see them again. I could always just ignore those questions and try to put the topic onto something else. But I knew that that would be very difficult.

I saw the bench at the side of the path and my feet brought me there. I went to sit on it and looked around me. I was the only person in this part of the park. It was one of the quietest places and I always ended up here on this very same bench. Even though it was already past midday and I hadn't eaten anything since this morning, I didn't feel like eating anything. I think I'm even losing weight. I don't each much and I think it's hardly sufficient for my body. I know I should eat more but somehow I just can't seem to put it in my mouth.

I don't know how, but I ended up thinking of Tezuka. I was going over all the emotions he had showed me this morning, all the things he had done that he normally wouldn't do. And while wondering what that new unrecognisable emotion in his eyes was I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_I opened my eyes again and saw Tezuka standing before me. His expression was as stoic as ever but the moment our eyes met they turned soft and full with caring emotions.__ I smiled genuinely at him and a soft smile caressed his lips. He came closer to me, his arms circling around me and pulling me closer to him. He embraced me kindly, tenderly, he then lifted my chin up and his lips came closer to mine._

_But right before we kissed the scene changed. My father was standing before me now, his expression full with disgust. My hands were tied together and I was in a very dark room, there were no windows and the only light came from a dim lamp. My father said something about teaching me a lesson and then his hand struck forward. I had my eyes closed, waiting for the blow, but it never came. I opened my eyes again and saw Tezuka standing there in the dim light of the lamp. He had grabbed my father's wrist and had stopped it from coming into contact with me. _

_I was ecstatic that he had saved me and I just wanted to run towards him. But I couldn't I was too weak. My father started yelling at Tezuka for intervening when he was teaching me a valuable lesson. Tezuka answered back that he had no reason to hurt me. But then my father said it. He said that I was into guys and that I should be punished for it. I saw Tezuka's eyes gaze at me and fill with absolute disgust. He let go of my father's wrist and came closer to me. He stood in front of me and crouched. He kept looking at me while I looked at him with pleading eyes. I wanted him to help me, to take me away from here. _

_But that was not his intention. His hand came towards my face at a quick speed and hit my cheek with a loud snap. He stood up again and went to my father. I then heard him saying in a dead cold tone, 'you can continue teaching him a lesson. He's disgusting, I will tell the others and they will stay away from him. Nobody shall come in his neighbourhood when they know what he is.' My father grinned at those words and came back towards me. He started hitting me again and Tezuka just stood there looking at me. After awhile as I was a miserable pile of pain he came to stand next to my father who was still busy kicking me and his foot shot out and went straight to my face…._

I shot up and opened my eyes, a frightened cry came from my lips. It had started raining and I was getting all wet. The trees branches didn't reach over me so all the rain came thundering down from the sky. I started to sob and tears were starting to mix with the rain that was falling onto my face. I was scared to death by the nightmare and saw it as the truth. Tezuka would definitely react that way. Who wouldn't when they learn that their best friend is gay?

My heart broke and the way I was feeling went perfectly with the weather. My eyes were staring into nothing and they were filled with tears and a dull expression. There was no more life in them and happiness had completely faded. It had lost in a fight against sadness and bitterness.

After sitting for a while in the pouring rain I stood up and went to walk in the one direction I didn't want to go to. But I had no choice but to go back to my own house. I had no where else to go.

So I walked back to my house in the pouring rain, I didn't have an umbrella and this morning the weather had been good enough to walk without a jacket. So I was strolling while getting my vest and shirt all soaked with water and my pants were also getting a good shower. My hair stuck to my face and was a bit darker than when it was dry.

Cars passed me, some other pedestrians or bikers, but none of them paid any attention to me. Nobody paid me even a glance as I passed them by, tears still flowing freely. I turned around the corner and failed to notice the youth of my desire standing at the other end of the street.

I walked closer to my house and angst started filling my senses. I then noticed the door opening and my father standing in the doorway. He looked pissed and had this expression on his face that told me that I would be in serious trouble. I then realised that I was probably not home on time.

I became terrified and I wanted to walk away, run away, and yell for help.

"You're late. Didn't I tell you to be home on time? And why are you all wet?"

"I'm sorry chichiue, I hadn't notice what time it was. A classmate had asked me to explain a math equation. And I'm wet since I forgot my umbrella." I hoped he would believe the lie. I also bowed to show him my respect, hoping that that would sooth him a little.

"I told you to be on time! And why was that other guy here this morning? Just what is he to you?"

"I know, I'm sorry, father, for being late. And I don't know why he was here this morning, he lives nearby so maybe he just passed by and thought of picking me up. He is just my friend, father, and the captain of out tennis club."

"Who would think of picking you up? He must be stupid and an imbecile to do that."

"He's not stupid! He's one of the smartest guys I know. So don't you dare call him that if you don't even know his name!" I yelled, immediately regretting it as I looked at the now enraged expression of my father.

He stepped aside and pointed towards the staircase. "Go upstairs you ungrateful child! I think I already taught you that I won't tolerate such behaviour. I will make you learn that you need to be home on time and using that tone isn't allowed!"

I hesitated to go inside, but knowing that it would only make it worse I eventually stepped inside the house. As I stood right next to my father while passing him by, he mumbled something about needing to unbuckle his belt and I cringed at the thought for what he would use it for.

I quickly went up to my room and when to sit in the usual way. I mentally prepared myself for what was to come. He came upstairs after a minute or two, his expression hadn't changed a bit.

"You should really know by now that speaking to me like that is forbidden. Why you tried to defend that ignorant guy, I don't know. But…" he said but he stopped talking as soon as he saw that same expression on my face as when he said Tezuka was stupid. I wanted to defend him again but I kept my mouth shut. He must have seen the look of defiance in my eyes and his eyes went wide open in reaction.

"You love him!" his yell resonated throughout the house, "He's the guy you like, I can't believe it! You even dare to defend him in front of me!"

My eyes went even wider than my fathers as I heard him yell. How could he know by just one small thing, okay maybe a not so small thing but still! How?

The fact that I didn't say anything back at him to deny it, made it clear that his suspicion was right. His eyes darkened with rage and disgust. Now that he knew which guy I liked he seemed to loath me even more and his disgust have raised ten folds, if not more.

He suddenly started hitting me with no warning and I let out a small shriek of pain. He kept hitting me non-stop alternating with a kick once in a while. Eventually he only kept kicking me since I was cradled in a ball and I lied on my side. My arms were in front of my face trying to protect myself from any kicks to the head.

He kept kicking and kicking while yelling at me and screaming all the things he thought of me. I was disgusting, a disgrace to the family and the Fuji family line, I was unworthy of living in his house and of living at all, but still he let me stay in his house and feed me and all he got in reward was defiance from me. He also stressed some of the words with a harder kick in my stomach or against my arms that were still held in front of my face. Tears were once again falling out of my eyes as I silently cried.

He stopped hurting me, but then I heard a belt being unbuckled and I shivered with fear. He hadn't done it often, this would be the third maybe the fourth time. But when he did he was sure to do it thoroughly. My whole body trembled from the pain and I knew it was just about to get worse, much worse.

I heard the belt sliding through my fathers fingers as if he was testing the quality of his chosen weapon. He ordered me to sit straight again and to turn around. I did what was asked of me so I wouldn't make it worse. Then I heard a snap and the next thing I knew I felt an indescribable pain lance through my back as my shirt ripped at the back from the impact. I hadn't noticed it but apparently I had screamed as hard as I could when the belt came in fierce contact with my back.

I could feel the blood trickle down from the wound and over my back as my father prepared for a second strike.

* * *

><p>Chichiue: father<p>

The end of another chapter of undeserved punishment. My 8th already. Wow. ^^

Sorry that there is no Tezuka in this part, but believe me when I say that you won't miss him in the next. :p

Oh and there will be a bit more fluffiness. ^^ so look forward to it.

I'm going to send my next chapter to my beta thetrickster today. So I hope she'll correct it in time, because I will be away for two weeks on vacation to France in about a week. And I want to upload my 9th chapter before leaving. I'll also try not to end it on a cliffhanger. So you don't need to be too impatient for the next chapter. ^^ so let's hope that I get it uploaded somewhere next week. Otherwise you will have to wait quite a bit.

Please review. It always makes me happy when you review and tell me what you think of it. tips and such are totally allowed. ^^

Ja ne, xx


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry for the oocness in this chapter. It's probably the same in all my chapters but who can blame me. it's not like we know how they will react in a situation like this. So I do my utmost best to keep it in character as much as possible.

Another thing is, I don't know what Tezuka's mother does for a living or if she is a housewife. But in my story she's a nurse. Okay? ^^

Disclaimer: mmm, I wonder what I should say here. Oh yeah, Prince. Of. Tennis. isn't. mine.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Undeserved punishment<strong>

TEZUKA'S POV

I heard a terrifying scream coming from Fuji's house, and that sounded a lot like Fuji. It pierced through my heart and all I wanted to do now was to burst through that door and hit whoever that was hurting MY Fuji.

I now knew that it had to be him, there was no one else inside that home for as far as I knew. And I don't think a normal father would allow their son to be hurt by someone else. I can't believe I only figured it out now. There were so many facts that pointed towards him. The only thing that I didn't get is why his father would be so violent towards Fuji.

But I had no time to think of that. I needed to go inside right now. But how? The door is closed there are no windows open and it's not like I can just throw something through the window- a rock wouldn't be able to break it.

"Tezuka-san?" I heard a voice say and I immediately turned around to the somewhat familiar voice.

"Yuuta-kun?" I said as I saw him standing behind me. I stood by the door and the rain had eased by now.

"Hai, Tezuka-san what are you doing here? I'll get you aniki if you want to talk to him…. Is something wrong? You look sort of pale," he said as he looked at my wet hair and apparently pale face.

I suddenly realised that he probably got a key and that he could help Fuji.

"I…I heard someone scream from your house and it sounded a lot like Fuji," I said my voice trembling slightly as I reheard the scream in my mind.

I noticed his eyes widening at my words, he glanced to a window, which probably was Fuji's, and looked back at me.

"Do you know when he returned home?" he asked as he was searching for his key to open the door.

"A couple of minutes ago, why?"

"Kuso! He was home too late! Baka aniki!" he opened the door and ran directly up the stairs.

FUJI'S POV

I heard the door opening as I tried to keep my mind of off the pain. I had kept my mouth shut and no other sound, only a grunt now and then, left my lips. I heard footsteps running on the stairs and then the door of my room was blown open. I saw a very shocked, angered and horrified expression on the face of my younger brother.

He came closer as my father started yelling at him for coming in so sudden and interrupting his teaching. Yuuta started yelling back that he was sick of it, that he didn't want to see me hurt. He wanted it to stop right now. My father's expression turned even harder and angrier, but before he could say something, I softly spoke to Yuuta.

"Yuuta, don't. Just go out for a little while. I'll call you when dinner is almost ready, so you won't be too late," I said, my voice soft and sounding weak. I was surprised that my voice didn't tremble. I looked at his eyes and I knew he understood the look in mine. I was trying to say that I didn't want him to get hurt, and if he kept acting like this he probably would.

But even if he understood, it still didn't mean that he would actually do what I told him to do. I too understood the look in his eyes. He didn't want me to be hurt and he would find a way to make sure that it would end. I saw the obvious worry in his eyes and I opened my mouth to say: " Yuuta, I'll be fine. Now, go."

"You won't be fine, you aren't fine! He can't do this to you! Father, you need to stop this right now!"

"No, I don't. And if you don't keep out of it, I will need to teach you a lesson too!"

My eyes widened at his words and I fervently searched a way to distract him from Yuuta.

"Father, don't threaten Yuuta like that."

My voice still sounded soft and weak but at least my father had heard me and he looked back at me. His eyes were almost bugging out as he processed what I had said to him. I also saw Yuuta looking at me with a desperate expression, he knew as well as I, what would be the result of this. I looked back at him and begged with my eyes for him to stay out of this.

"How dare you!" my father yelled and grabbed the belt tighter, he forced it to swing onto me once again. A loud scream escaped my lips for the second time.

TEZUKA'S POV

The front door was left open as I stood there thinking at the meaning of what Yuuta had said. But then I heard a door slam open and a voice yelling in response.

I noticed it was the voice of Fuji's father yelling to Yuuta who had come in. I then heard a very weak voice saying to Yuuta that he should go away, I could barely understand it. Yuuta yelled back in response that he was sick of this. More yelling and a voice so weak that hurt my already aching heart came in between the other two voices. And then the yelling of their father reached my ears again followed by a second scream that went through my skin and bones.

That scream had pulled me out of my shock and I ran as quickly as I could inside the house and up the stairs. The first door I saw, was open and I noticed that all the noise was coming from there so I went straight to that room.

The moment I stepped into the room, my eyes widened enormously at the sight that met me. I saw Fuji's father standing over Fuji who apparently sat on the ground. He held a belt and I noticed that there was blood on it that was dripping onto the floor. I saw Yuuta standing aside and tears in his eyes as he looked at his brother. I couldn't see Fuji from here, the only thing I could see was a part of his legs.

They hadn't noticed me standing there while I took in the sight. But then their father waved his arm back and he was about to launch it forward again. Realisation dawned on me that he held the belt in that hand and that if he would swing, it would strike against Fuji.

I acted without thinking and grabbed his arm before he could swing back towards Fuji's body. All of them immediately turned to look at me. Fuji's father stepped aside as he turned while I was still holding his wrist tightly in my grip. I looked for a very short time behind their father and my heart ached as it had never hurt before.

"Fuji…." His name came over my lips in a whispered way as he looked back into my eyes.

"Te..Tezuka…?"

Everything around me faded away, I didn't even hear the angry voice of the older man saying 'You!' or the voice of Yuuta with a small hint of relief when calling me 'Tezuka-san!". All I could see and hear was Fuji.

He lay in an uncomfortable position half sitting, half lying but with most of his back turned towards me. His back was covered in blood as I could make out some gash wounds over his back. I could still see some of the bruises on his back too. His shirt had been torn apart and could fall off Fuji's body any second.

The rest of his skin that was revealed was covered in bruises that looked even worse than this morning. His eyes were looking at me and I could see the utter shock in those eyes. They were filled with tears that were streaming over his face. But I could also see angst and relief in them. His lips were swollen and he had a small bruise right under his left eye.

I had loosened my grip unconsciously and the one behind all of Fuji's pain pulled his hand free. He had dropped the belt the first moment I had grabbed him. He started yelling a lot but I couldn't make out what it was. All I could think of was on how to get Fuji away from here.

I hadn't noticed that their father was about to hit me, until Fuji's eyes widened and yelled to his father: "Chichiue, no! Don't hurt him!"

He tried to get up and move towards me, but there was no more strength in his legs and in the rest of his body. His eyes seemed desperate.

"Stop defending him! Or do I need to teach you further! You're just disgusting!" his father yelled back.

I turned around to face him as I got enraged by him for calling Fuji disgusting. My mind was screaming to help Fuji, to knock the other out. And that was just what I was planning to do. I was furious that he was the one who made Fuji suffer, that he had brought so much pain on him.

I faced him and he was still yelling at his son. When he noticed that I moved, he started yelling at me again but the words didn't register in my mind. What I did notice was that his hand was on its way to try and hit me for a second time.

I stopped his hand an inch in front of my face and I heard Fuji gasp. Yuuta was about to intervene but then I struck my other hand right in the older mans stomach with a hard blow. He toppled over and fell on his knees his arms around his stomach.

He tried to get up again so he placed a hand on the floor for support. I wouldn't kick a man when he's down so I let him stand up again and let him try to defend himself. He wanted to punch me again, but my reflexes are much quicker than his. I dodged and punched him in the exact same place. He fell again, but this time he stayed on the floor.

I turned my back on him and went straight to Fuji who was watching me with wide eyes. His crying had stopped when I crouched in front of him.

"Tezuka?" he asked again. I nodded my head in response and took my jacket off. I hung it over his shoulders so that it covered most part of his torso up.

"I'm going to take you away from here, you're safe now," I said as I slowly and carefully circled my one arm behind his back and the other arm underneath his legs. I tried not to harm him and not to surprise him with any sudden movements. But all Fuji did was stare at me with open eyes, bewilderment, pain, relief…clear in those blue orbs.

In the mean while Yuuta stood by my side and kept an eye on his father while glancing at Fuji and me. I picked him up carefully while standing straight again, holding him close to me.

"Can you call the police, Yuuta-kun?" I asked him.

"Yeah, of course," Yuuta grabbed his phone and started calling. The three of us went downstairs.

Fuji had placed his arms around my neck and he had buried his face in my chest. The front door was still open and we could see that it was still raining. I asked Yuuta to grab Fuji's coat and to lay it over his brother. He did as I asked after he had put his cell phone away and informed me that the police would be here any minute.

Yuuta had said that he had given them his number for contacting him if they needed to ask some questions.

FUJI'S POV

I had my head buried in Tezuka's chest, while he brought me down. I was so happy yet at the same time scared. What if Tezuka finds out about the reason and my nightmare from earlier comes true? What will happen now? I have nowhere else to go. Yuuta can go back to his dorm, but I don't have a place like that.

I had heard Yuuta calling the police so that reassured me a bit, but still I would probably need to talk to the police about it. And I didn't want that. Then I heard Tezuka's voice and next there was this coat draped over my body.

I was slowly falling asleep from exhaustion, but the three or four gash wounds were hurting badly. But the voice of Tezuka, the warmness of his chest, his heartbeat and the fact that I was in his arms all lulled me to sleep. My heart was ecstatic and I felt safe in those arms that were around me. The last thing I heard was Tezuka saying to Yuuta that he would bring me to his home and that his mother, who was a nurse, would take care of me and my wounds.

Then I felt something wet drip on me and a cold breeze brush over my damaged body. The cold calmed me further down and I nuzzled my face deeper into Tezuka's comforting chest and I slowly drifted into unconsciousness as Tezuka walked to his house.

* * *

><p>Chichiue: father<p>

Kuso: shit, damn it.

Baka: idiot

Aniki: a way to address your elder brother

And yes, I know, you normally go to the hospital. But what fun would that be? ^^ So he stays at Tezuka's house. And more cuteness will be guaranteed in the next chapter.

Oh and it's not really a cliffhanger now, is it? I don't think so. You see, I can be nice once in a while, and suppress my sadistic urges. ^^

I hoped you enjoyed reading it. I'll try to upload my 10th chapter as soon as I can. And hopefully that's somewhere this weekend, right before I leave. If not I'm sorry but then you have to wait for more than two weeks.

Please review.

Ja ne xx


	10. Chapter 10

Yay, I uploaded another chapter before leaving on vacation. \o/

But that will be the last one. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow, so no more chapters until I return. I will be back the 25th but you probably need to wait longer before a new chapter will be uploaded. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the rest and with enough cuteness in it. So you readers won't be too mad at me for not uploading so long. I even ended it normally again, no cliff-hangers at the end. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis. It's as simple as that, unfortunately.

I hope you enjoy this 10th chapter of undeserved punishment. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>7 Undeserved punishment<strong>

TEZUKA'S POV

I sat on a chair in a dimmed room, the curtains were closed and the only light came from a little lamp on the night table. In the room was a closet, a cabinet and a king-sized bed. This was the guest room in our house. And the person sleeping in the bed was now the new occupant of this room.

I looked at the person in the bed and my heart cringed at the memories of the past evening.

I thought of Fuji's figure lying in his room, his eyes dull, his body hurting. I had brought him to my house as fast as possible. Yuuta had been walking next to me and was constantly looking at his brother with a very worried look. We hadn't said one word as we walked, the two of us were too focused on our thoughts and Fuji had been asleep in my arms.

I had felt really happy with Fuji being so close to me, but it was nothing compared to the other feelings that I had and still have. I had been furious of course, worried, hurt and a bit useless. I was mad at myself for not figuring things out earlier and for not being able to help the one I cared for.

*Flashback*

_As we were almost__ at the front of my house, I asked Yuuta to ring the doorbell. He walked a bit faster and rang the bell, my mother opened the door and looked at Yuuta. A questioning glint was in her eyes as she was about to ask what he was doing here. But I opened my mouth before she could speak._

"_Mother, can you help him?" I asked my mother. _

_She looked at me with slight surprise and she was about to ask something again when she noticed that I was carrying someone. She looked at the unmoving body of Fuji for a minute then turned to look at me again. _

"_What happened Kunimitsu? What is Fuji-kun doing in your arms?" she asked worriedly as she took in my appearance. _

_I looked very worried and instead of my usual stoic look,, my expression was full of emotion. _

"_I don't have time to explain it now. I'll tell you later. But will you please help him? He's hurt," I said with concern and other emotions clear in my voice as well. My mother looked slightly baffled as she noticed the obvious change in my behaviour. _

"_Sure, take him inside. You can come in too, You're Yuuta, Fuji's younger brother. Am I right?"_

"_Yes," he said. He was extremely worried; he didn't even say something back to my mother concerning the fact that he was just called Fuji's brother again. _

_I walked inside as my mother stepped aside and let us in. _

"_Where is he hurt? I don't see anything," she said as she inspected Fuji's body. But the coat was still covering his body up, so she couldn't see any of his wounds. I asked Yuuta to take the coat away and he took it off. My mother gasped as she now took in Fuji's damaged figure. _

"_He has bruises all over his torso and arms. There might be even more, but I don't know where and how much. He also has wounds on his back from a…belt…"_

_My mother looked at me in a way that said that she was very confused at my words and she was trying to figure out what had happened._

"_I'll explain it later mother. Will you please help him?" _

"_Of course, Kunimitsu. Uuhm, bring him to the guest room and lay him on the bed there. I'll be upstairs in a minute or two. I need to grab some stuff from the bathroom," she said already going in the direction of the bathroom. _

"_Ah." Was all that I said and I immediately went up the stairs to the guest room. Yuuta was right behind me. He got a call and said that it was the police. He kept standing outside of the room as he called. I went in and walked further to the bed. I bent a bit and softly let my arms touch with the bed. Once Fuji was on the bed I slowly pulled my hands from under his body. I stood back up and looked at him. There was this strand of hair that lay on his face over his right eye. My hand went up to Fuji's face and I softly stroked the strand of hair away from his eye. _

_My mother walked in and saw how careful I was with him. When I turned to look at her she had this weird look on her face that I couldn't decipher. But when she was about to say something, Yuuta came back in. _

"_Tezuka, the police….they…. couldn't catch him. He… has run off," Yuuta said in a tone full with concern and fear, not only for Fuji, but for himself as well._

"_What? How?" I asked my voice also full with worry and fear for Fuji's health. But before Yuuta could reply, my mother intervened._

"_The police? Tezuka Kunimitsu, I demand an explanation," she said sternly. _

"_The police are searching for Fuji's father. He i…he's the one who hurt Fuji," I explained shortly "I'll tell you the whole story later. But mother, can you please help him now?"_

_My mother immediately believed me, because I wouldn't lie, especially not about something like this. _

"…_his own father?" my mother said hesitantly while looking at me and then at Yuuta, to see the pain in the younger Fuji's eyes. She kept standing there for a minute motionless. And it probably would have been longer if Fuji hadn't moved a bit and grunted in pain. _

_I turned immediately towards him to see what the problem was and my mother came closer, Yuuta kept standing there, frozen in place. _

"_Kunimitsu, can you and Yuuta-kun go outside, please. Make Yuuta-kun a cup of tea while you two wait. I'll call you as soon as I'm ready with nursing Syusuke-kun."_

_I was about to protest and say that I wanted to stay here and help her. But she looked at me and said "Kunimitsu, don't worry. It'll be okay, I know what to do. Okay? And we definitely need to talk after this." _

_She was stern, yet motherly and at the moment when she said the last sentence, she had this strange look again. I nodded and turned around, motioning for Yuuta to go downstairs and to the living room. I closed the door behind me, but not before looking at Fuji again, my eyes showing concern as I looked at his fragile body. _

_My mother had come down after an hour or so and told Yuuta that he could go upstairs to see his brother. I wanted to go with him and see how Fuji was doing, but my mother stopped me. __She said that I had to explain everything to her and so I did. _

_Once I told her about everything that had happened, she immediately suggested for Fuji to stay here as long as he would like. I thanked my mother and smiled a bit._

"_Now that I know the whole story, it is time that we talk about something else, Kunimitsu," my mother said, and that one emotion was back as she looked at me with interest. She looked curious at me, yet at the same time knowingly. _

"_And what would that be, mother?" _

"_You care for Fuji, don't you?"_

"_Of course I do. He is my team mate and my best friend," I said, getting slightly suspicious to why she would ask something like that. _

"_You worry about him, right? Kunimitsu?" she asked._

"_Yes, mother. But why do you ask?" I replied as I wanted to know where this was headed to. _

"_You want to protect him, am I right?" she asked, ignoring my question._

"_Well..yes… But I want to protect all my friends. Seriously__, mother why do you ask?" _

"_You want to help him whenever you can, don't you?" she asked, ignoring my previous question yet again._

"_Yes. But isn't that normal after all he's been through?" I kept replying. But I was really suspicious now and I wanted to know why she was asking these kinds of questions. _

"_Do you think Fuji is handsome?" she asked bluntly, her tone and expression still the same. Except that that weird emotion had strengthened in her eyes. _

"_Mother, what sort of question is that? Why do you ask these questions?" I asked and tried to bring it to another subject._

_But failed, all I got in response was: "Kunimitsu, just answer the question, please." _

"_Fine, if you insist. I think that Fuji is quite handsome, seeing that he has the biggest fandom of all of us, and that he is often praised for his looks." _

_My mother nodded and looked at me again with a thoughtful expression. I hoped that she was satisfied with that answer and stopped asking these strange questions. In truth I found Fuji very handsome and that was still an understatement. At times, when he, for example, pouted because he didn't immediately get what he wanted, he just looked adorable. When he wore his dark skinny jeans and a T-shirt or a button up shirt with two or even sometimes three buttons undone, he looked really sexy. He could wear anything; I think if he wore yellow pants with a pink tutu and a blue shirt with a stupid clown print on it, he would somehow even make that look fashionable. _

_His body was a bit feminine, but somehow that made him even more attractive. When he used to change with us, his muscles were slightly visible. I wondered how he looked right now without shirt. I hadn't paid attention to that when he had pulled it off in the clubroom. I had other things to focus on at that time. And then his ass…_

_I quickly shook my head and tried to put my thoughts onto something else and not on Fuji's body especially not his ass. That's inappropriate, especially when your mother was sitting right in front of you and looking strangely at you. _

"_Do you like Fuji?" she asked while looking with interest at me. I had to be careful with answering her; I had to make sure that I didn't let her know too much. Although I had a feeling that she already knew the answer to her own question. _

"_Of course, mother, he is my best friend. It's only natural that I like him."_

"_Yes, I understand-" she said as she intently looked at my reaction "But what I meant to ask was: Kunimitsu, do you love him?" _

_There went my stoic expression; my eyes wide, mouth slightly open and cheeks slowly reddening. I looked at my mother like she just had announced that she had met a merman and wants to live with him in the Atlantic. _

"_What! Mother what kind of question is that?" _

"_Son, you didn't answer my question. I see the way you look at him, your eyes soften and you even smile lightly every time you look at him. But I can also see that you are very worried about him, and that you want to protect him no matter what. I notice the way you treat him so gently. So, do you love him? I won't mind, you know. Your father and grandfather wouldn't mind it either. As long as you are happy," My mother said softly, lovingly and understandingly. _

_I kept looking at her as though she was crazy, but as she spoke that slowly changed. I looked down at my hands on my lap and I was actually nervous. I hadn't said it out loud, not even once. I knew that I loved Fuji but it was still different saying it. _

"…_yes…I..I love him," I said as I blushed a bit. _

_My mother smiled happily in response and said: "Then I'm happy for you. He is a fine young man and when all of this is behind him, he will certainly see you in the same way."_

_I lightly smiled back at her, hoping that her words were true._

_*_end of flashback*

I heard a noise that snapped me out of my thoughts and looked at the figure of Fuji. He slowly woke up. His eyes went open and took in the surroundings; I could see the puzzled look forming on his face as he noticed the unfamiliar room.

"Fuji? Are you okay?" I asked to get his attention. He turned his head and looked at me for a second than he slowly went to sit up, he groaned in pain and I stood up and softly pushed him down again.

"You should stay down."

"Tezuka? Where…? Who…?" he tried to ask as he looked me in the eyes. His eyes were open and those sapphire orbs were entrancing me. I could see the weakness and the fatigue, but also relief.

"You're in my house, in the guest room. My mother helped you with your wounds. You just missed Yuuta. He said that he had to go back to his dorm because of school tomorrow and that you should rest and that you are in good hands." I explained as I thought of the way that Yuuta had looked at me. It rivalled the way my mother had looked at me. Was I that obvious, or did Yuuta look at me like that for a different reason.

"Ah, arigatou, Tezuka," he said softly, his voice hoarse. He looked so weak and fragile, I was hoping that he would heal soon so that he was healthy again and didn't look like this. It pained my heart to see him this way. I wanted him to smile, to tease other people, to see him eating sushi with way too much wasabi on it. That reminded me.

"Do you want something to eat? You look quite thin actually. And you need to recover."

"Yes, please. If it won't be a burden."

"It's not a burden, don't worry about it. Oh, and my mother said that you could stay here as long as you would like. I assume that you don't have anywhere else to go to?"

"..No, thank you again." Fuji looked happier now and more at ease as he heard what I said.

I went downstairs and grabbed something for Fuji to eat. I went back upstairs and into the room. As Fuji ate I asked him if he could tell me why his father had hurt him and how long. But all I got in response was Fuji slightly saddening and him saying that he didn't want to talk about it right now. So I left it at that. I really wanted to know everything, but not if Fuji didn't want to talk about it. I was happy as long as he was safe and with me.

It was already very late as Fuji finished eating and I put the plate away. I gave him some water to drink and put it next to the plate when he had enough. I said that he had to go to sleep and as I was about to go to my own room to sleep, Fuji grabbed my arm and looked at it.

"Can you stay? I…I don't want to be alone tonight," he said as he blushed slightly.

I was a bit baffled at his request but was happy to oblige. I was about to sit back in the chair when he had let go of my arm but he once again stopped me in my movements.

"Don't you want to lie in bed? There is plenty of room. I don't mind. I don't want you to sleep badly at my expense."

I looked at him and walked towards the light switch. I could feel Fuji's eyes on me. I turned the light off and went back to the bed. I walked to the other side of it and went to sit down. I pulled the covers away a bit and slipped under it. Then I pulled the covers back up and relaxed.

I could see Fuji smiling happily at me from the corners of my eyes. I turned my head and looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked as he kept looking at me with a happy smile on his face.

"It's nothing-" he said as he turned his head and closed his eyes "Goodnight Tezuka."

"Ah, sleep well, Fuji," I replied as Fuji drifted off to sleep. A soft smile graced my lips as I looked at his relaxed sleeping figure.

I closed my eyes and tried drifting off to sleep. But a bit later and I was still awake. I felt a movement beside me and thought that Fuji had turned on his side or something like that. I lay on my back with one arm behind my head, and the other next to my body.

I suddenly opened my eyes as I felt something warm and soft curling against me. I looked down a bit and saw Fuji moving. His body was coming closer to mine and curled against my body, his left arm was slowly moving across my body and lied still on my stomach, his head was also slowly moving and it ended laying still on my chest.

I heard him sigh and mumble very quietly in a content tone "Mitsu…"

My eyes slightly widened as a part of my name came over his lips and I felt extremely happy. I placed my left arm around his body and the other on his arm.

"Goodnight…Syusuke," I said as I smiled and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>^^ So? What did you think?<p>

I hoped you enjoyed it. You will have to wait quite long for the next chapter. But I will try to upload it as soon as I can, okay?

Ja ne, xxx

P.S.: please review^^


	11. Chapter 11

I am sorry for the late update. I missed my train on Monday thanks to my father so I was Tuesday evening home instead of Monday evening. Then I didn't have the time to be on the pc, and when I did have the time I immediately send it to xTheTricksterx my beta. But she didn't have the time so I got the help from ChitoseSenri. (Thank you for helping me btw chitose ^^). And now it is finally uploaded so you can read it.

I made it longer. ^^ I hope you like that, and with a lot of fluffiness. I do hope that's good. I haven't written a chapter full with fluff yet. So I hope that it worked out and that you all like it.

So please tell me if I did a good job or not. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis. It's as simple as that.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Undeserved punishment<strong>

FUJI'S POV

I woke up in a joyful mood; I had a wonderful dream instead of those horrible nightmares. I had slept soundly and not awoken every now and then. The dream had been so real and vivid. I could still feel the warmth, I could still feel the arms around me. But I knew that that was just my imagination. I wanted it to be real with all my heart instead of being not just one of my fantasies. But dreams don't always come true.

I shifted my position slightly and my eyes widened in slight amazement, a good surprise that is. I moved my head a little and looked at the sleeping face of none other than my beloved buchou.

I was suddenly aware of his arms wrapped around me, mine draped over his torso, and the rest of my body against him. The first thing that came to my mind was that the dream had been real.

Did that mean that he had also called me Syusuke? Or was that a part of the wishes that I had.

I gazed at him passionately and I smiled softly. The stoic expression on his face wasn't there, it was replaced by a more content and even relaxed look. His glasses were off and his hair looked even more tousled than normal. But he still looked handsome, as always.

I subconsciously came closer to his face until I was able to feel his breathing on my cheek. I wanted to give him a kiss on his forehead, so I bent down a little more. But right before my lips came in contact with his skin, Tezuka stirred a little and woke up. I immediately backed away from him so my face wasn't so close to his anymore.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. I was slightly blushing and looking away. I could see from the corners of my eyes that he was slowly coming aware of the position we lay in. his eyes shifted a little as he looked down to his torso where my arm was placed. His hand was still on my arm and he made no movement to pull it away.

My heart was beating fast and my stomach was fluttering at the close contact between our bodies. I wanted nothing more than to lay my head back on his chest and drape my one leg over his and snuggle even closer to him. But I didn't dare doing such an act, it could have ruined the peacefulness we were having at this moment.

"Ohayo," he said as he looked back at me.

"Ohayo," I replied to him.

Strangely there was no awkwardness, like you see in the movies all the time at moments like this. It all felt comfortable and in some way it seemed right.

But then there was a knock on the door interrupting this moment and Tezuka removed his hand and his arm from my body as I moved away from his. But my body immediately reacted at the sudden movement. I groaned a bit at the stiffness all over my body and the pain that shot through my back.

I hadn't thought of the previous day and what had been the reason for me lying here with Tezuka, in his guest room, since I woke up. I had felt so at ease that everything seemed okay. That was until I moved.

I was still as relieved as at the moment that Tezuka had saved me. But the fear was also still there. The thoughts that started to make way through my mind, disturbing my peace, were all intertwined with that fear.

What had happened with my father? Did he get arrested or not? And if not was he planning to take me back? Or get Yuuta in return from his dorm? Or even worse, hurt Tezuka for revenge?

I knew Yuuta was safe. There were too many people where he was. My father wouldn't dare to do something there. So I was glad for Yuuta living in a dorm. That's also why my father hadn't done anything yet to Yuuta, he wasn't home to make him mad. What about Tezuka? How could I save him from my father? I could always just go back to my father in return that he won't hurt Tezuka. But my father had been arrested; Tezuka had Yuuta call the police. Even though, I had this small feeling that my father had been able to escape.

What about Tezuka? He was being so gentle to me and he hadn't even moved when he too noticed the position we were in. There had been these emotions that I hadn't seen yet with Tezuka. He had looked worried of course, and angry at the first moment. But when I woke up he had been so sweet, his eyes had been kind and there was this one emotion that I couldn't place. I thought that it was something like love, but that had to be wrong. It just couldn't be. I just wanted to see that.

What if he discovered the reason for my father hurting me? Would those emotions go away right after he knew the reason? Or would they stay? Would he stay?

I couldn't tell him, not now. Maybe later, when I was sure that he wouldn't leave me. But I didn't think that that would happen. I was not the optimist I used to be. I tried to see the reality and here it was that normal people would keep away from someone who is gay. That was just a fact. I knew that the fact that my father didn't accept me like I was and started hurting me was also a big part of the reason for me hiding it. But I just couldn't help thinking of all the bad things that could happen.

I didn't want to lose my friends.

I didn't want to lose Tezuka.

Tezuka had in the mean time said to the one who knocked on the door, who apparently was his mother, to come in. he had, when hearing my groan, turned back to me and he looked in a very concerned way at me.

"Are you all right? Does it hurt somewhere?" he asked.

"Is he in pain? Maybe he needs some medication?" Tezuka's mother asked.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you, but you don't have to do that," I said, my voice didn't sound very convincing, it sounded weak and sore. It contradicted my words.

I tried to move again and the pain shot for a second time through my back, I groaned and Tezuka was immediately alarmed.

"Mother, can you get him something for the pain?" he asked looking at his mother, "-Fuji, where does it hurt?" he then asked me.

"It was nothing, I just feel a little stiff," I said. I didn't want him to be so concerned, although I was delighted by it.

I wondered if any of the other regulars had seen this caring side of him. My heart lightened at thinking that I was probably one of the few people who saw him like this.

"Fuji," he said again, this time more demanding.

"Fine, my back just hurts a little when I move and I feel sore and stiff all over my body," I said in a mere whisper as I gave in. He looked at me with those beautiful hazel eyes, those eyes that made me gave in.

His mother had gone away for a while to get something downstairs and Tezuka had helped me to walk to the bathroom, so I could go to the toilet. He brought me back to the room and his mother just came upstairs with a plate with breakfast on.

"I have breakfast for the two of you and the painkiller is in this little box-" she said as she pointed towards the plate and then towards the small box, "I also have a crème for the wounds on his back. I thought that you might want to help him Kunimitsu," she said as she gave him a weird look.

Tezuka looked back at his mother in a way that said something like that his mother had to watch out with what she say. Although I didn't know what that was she had to watch out for. But she ignored his look.

"You have to eat first and then take the painkiller. It will work in a half hour, but it will have a tranquilizing effect. So you will feel tired and eventually fall asleep. Okay?" she said as she looked at me.

I nodded back at her as I went to sit back on the bed. Tezuka was still standing next to me and helped me keep my balance. I was so stiff that I had trouble walking and moving in general. I hoped that it would fade away soon, so I didn't have to be so helpless.

"Kunimitsu, you have to apply the crème on his back and make sure you do it thoroughly," she said and handed Tezuka the tube with the crème in it, "Oh, and the bandages are over there on the night table. If he is bleeding or if something else doesn't look right, then call me," she then went out of the room and downstairs to the living room.

We started eating and I took the painkiller afterwards. Tezuka grabbed the plate and went downstairs to put it away.

When I had gone to the bathroom, I had noticed that I wore a pyjama. Probably one of Tezuka's since it was a bit too big. The shirt was a button up and had a light purple colour with long sleeves, the pants was in the same purple colour as the shirt. I had looked into the mirror and noticed that my face looked quite alright except for the slightly swollen cheek.

I smelled the shirt, and I noticed the laundry product that Tezuka's mother uses. It smelled of irises and some other flower that I didn't recognise. But it also had a very faint smell of Tezuka. I smiled softly as I took in his scent and at that moment he came back.

He closed the door behind him and went to grab some of the bandages. He then went back to my side of the bed.

"Can you pull your shirt off? So I can rub your back, please?" he asked as he looked gently at me.

"..Sure," I said as I tried not to look nervous. He asked me this for the second time now, but this was very different. He had already seen all my bruises, so I wasn't nervous for that. I was nervous since he would be touching me. He might be able to feel my fast heart beat.

I moved my arms and grimaced a bit at the stiffness. Tezuka saw that and came closer; he crouched in front of me and pushed my hands away from the buttons with care.

"Let me help," he said. His hands took over from mine and he slowly started to unbutton my pyjama shirt. He was looking at his hands and my chest that became more and more revealed as I looked at his face. He looked gentle and I thought that I even noticed a slight red colour on his cheeks.

He softly stroked over my arms and pulled the shirt down over my shoulders. He placed the purple garment at the end of the bed. He then told me to sit further on the bed in the middle.

He went away for a minute or two and then came back with a bowl with water and a flannel. He put it on the night table and then went to sit behind me. I sat with my legs crossed over each other and his feet were beside my legs.

He softly pulled the bandages away and then went over it with the water to wash the wounds a bit. It stung a little, but he did it very gently and minimized my pain. His hands caressed my back and I could feel myself relaxing, even though my heart was beating like mad.

"Is everything okay? You're not hurting?" he asked, worry revealed in his tone.

"No, everything is fine. The water stung a little, though. Thank you Mi…Tezuka," I said.

I was calling myself stupid for almost messing up and calling him Mitsu. I just hoped that he hadn't noticed that, but Tezuka was very attentive. So he must have noticed it. But still he acted like normal, as far as you could call this gentle and caring Tezuka normal.

"No problem. But Fuji, can you tell me why your father did that to you?" he asked as I stiffened at his words.

"I…I don't want to talk about it, now. I'm sorry Tezuka, but I just…"

"It's okay; I won't force you to say it. I'm sorry for forcing you the previous time, in the club room. You know you can come to me, talk to me, right? I'm here to help, and so are the others," he said as he moved to sit against the pillows in a more comfortable position.

"I know. It's just..hard," I answered back.

"You can tell me when you are ready to say it, okay?" he said as he then grabbed the tube with the crème in.

I nodded as a reaction while thinking that I might not even tell him what the reason was.

"Can you come closer?"

I nodded again and moved a bit to the back. I was sitting in between his legs and I was content now, despite the small conversation we just had. I felt safe with Tezuka being so near me. I heard him unscrew the top of the tube.

I felt a hand touching my skin again. It felt cold, yet comfortable against my naked skin. He softly rubbed the crème out on my wound, one after another. It didn't hurt, not one bit. I thought that it was because of the painkiller that was starting to work. He softly stroked my back, massaging it a bit.

I was getting tired and sleepy, just like Tezuka's mother had told me. I wanted to lean back on Tezuka's chest but I had to stay upright. It wasn't appropriate for me to do that. What would he think of me if I actually did fall asleep on his chest in between his legs?

I was getting sleepier by the minute as his hands soothed me too sleep more and more. I was only half aware of what was going on around me as Tezuka put new bandages on my back. He kept massaging me a little bit as I started to lean back. My bare back finally came in contact with his chest and he didn't try to push me away or get away from me.

Instead, as my head landed on his chest right under his neck, his arms circled around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He then moved very carefully to pull the blankets back over us and placed his hands back around my waist.

If I wasn't so sleepy I would have been blushing like mad and would have been very nervous, my heart would beat very fast at all this close contact with the one I was in love with. Once again I forgot all the bad things that had happened to me and I enjoyed the very close company of Tezuka.

I didn't think of why Tezuka was allowing me to sleep like this, and why he didn't move away. I was only thinking of the fact that I lay almost asleep on Tezuka's chest in between his legs with his arms even around my waist. And I was as happy as when my mother was still alive, maybe even more, because one of my wishes had been granted.

Tezuka was away when I woke up. I lay with my head on the pillows instead of Tezuka's chest. I looked around in search for him and there I saw him. He sat in the chair next to my bed, reading a book. When I noticed that I was looking at him he looked back at me with those gorgeous eyes.

After a moment of silently looking at each other he asked: "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little sleepy, that's all," I answered while smiling softly at him.

"Are you hungry? Or is there something else you need?" he asked looking concerned.

"No, I'm okay. But thank you…for everything. I'm sorry for being a bother."

"It's okay. You're not a bother, don't worry about it. I'm happy knowing that you're alright," Tezuka said smiling a little back at me.

I blushed lightly and looked away from him to try and hide it. I looked in the direction of the window and saw that it was already getting dark outside. I wondered what time it was and how long I had been asleep.

"Tezuka, what time is it?" I voiced my thoughts. He looked at his watch to give me an answer.

"It's almost 8'o clock," he replied. I then counted for how long I must have been asleep. And I noticed that I had been asleep for quite some time. I had been very tired after all. I hadn't been able to sleep that much the past days. And for some reason I could sleep like a bear in his hibernation here. It probably had something to do with the fact that I feel a lot safer in Tezuka's neighbourhood, especially when I lied in his arms.

I blushed even more at thinking of that. I hoped that maybe he would lie next to me again when he went to sleep.

"Ne, Tezuka?"

"Hn."

"Can I have something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back," he responded and went downstairs.

I heard soft footsteps that stopped in front of my door and then a second pair of footsteps.

"Kunimitsu, wait I need to talk to you for a second." The voice of ayana, Tezuka's mother, sounded right in front of my door.

"Yes, mother what is it?" Tezuka asked his mother.

"Kunimitsu, you haven't slept in your own room yesterday night, have you?"

"No, I stayed in the guest room. Fuji didn't want to be alone."

"Where did you sleep? Did you sleep in the bed with him?"

My eyes opened. I was slightly afraid of what Tezuka would answer. What would his mother think of her son sleeping in the same bed as another guy? Tezuka wouldn't lie so I know he would tell his mother. But what would she say of it? I want Tezuka to stay with me during the night. I can sleep a lot better when he is near me. But I don't want his mother to think that he is disgusting. So it might be better that he just sleeps in his room again.

"..Yes mother. I slept next to him."

"Kunimitsu-" the tone ayana used wasn't one of disgust at all. It was motherly, kind, one that I totally didn't expect. "-you know you need to be careful, don't you?"

"Be careful? With what?" I heard his confusion in his voice.

"Well…with him," she answered.

"Mother, I have no idea what you mean."

"I mean that if you touch him, you need to be careful. He still has a lot of bruises and they won't disappear over day. So you need to watch out for his bruises when you touch him."

"Mother what do you mean with that? I know that he has bruises and that I need to be careful."

"Well…yes, but you might not think about that. There might be…other…things you are thinking of at…those moments."

"Mother, the thing that you are insinuating will not happen any time soon or will ever happen. And I won't forget that he has bruises all over his body that were inflicted by his own father, so if you will excuse me mother. You don't need to remind me of that."

"I know my son. But I'm quite sure that _that_ will happen. Just remember that you have to be safe and use a-"

"Mother! I am not discussing this with you, especially not now and in front of the room he is in!"

"But Kunimitsu, it's not because both of you are guys that you don't have to be sa-"

"Mother! I don't want to talk about it anymore. Can you just leave it?"

"…sure. But we will talk about this someday. I'll leave you now, make sure that he eats enough."

Tezuka then came inside with a tray with some food on it and a glass with water and a cup of tea. I had no idea what their conversation was about. I had noticed that Tezuka had gotten a bit angry when mentioning my father. And that Tezuka didn't want to talk further about it.

"I didn't know if you would want some tea or something else. I can get something else if you want?" he asked.

"No, that's all right. The tea is fine. Thank you," I said and smiled at him. I immediately forgot the conversation that I had heard. I didn't want it to stop, the way how Tezuka treated me made me happy. But I was making use of him and I didn't want that. The only reason for him being so sweat to me was because I am his friend and his team mate. Not because he loved me.

I drank the tea and ate a little bit. Tezuka's mother came by to see if everything was okay with me. She kept looking strangely at Tezuka. And I just couldn't decipher what that strange expression was. Tezuka on the other hand kept ignoring that look. It probably had something to do with their earlier conversation.

She stayed a little while and then went away; she said that I needed my sleep and that she will leave us alone. Tezuka helped me to walk to the bathroom and back. I then went to sit again and pulled the covers over me already. I looked at Tezuka, waiting for him to come to the bed and lie next to me. But he didn't.

He went away and I think he went to his room. I felt a bit sad and left alone, but I had no reason to feel like that. He just went to sleep in his own room that's all.

I leaned against the pillow and I slowly drifted off to sleep. After some time I was only half asleep so everything I heard seemed very far away. I heard a door open and close, and soft footsteps inside the room. I then felt the weight of someone sitting on the bed next to me.

The covers were removed a bit and the weight shifted. The covers were back in place with a second person under it. I smelled the faint smell of Tezuka and shampoo. I then felt arms slowly wrapping around me and pulling me closer to him. I was more and more awake and my heart went faster and faster. I then felt something wet and cold and came to the conclusion that Tezuka must had showered when he went away. His hair must still be wet.

I was trying to figure out why Tezuka would do this, why he would pull me closer when I was, according to him, asleep. But I didn't come up with anything that seemed realistic. Being so near to Tezuka for the third time was like a dream to me. I just couldn't believe that his arms were around me again and that I would be able to sleep with Tezuka lying next to me again.

I became sleepier and sleepier again and snuggled closer to him. My head was buried in his chest. I relaxed fully and felt safe again. Tezuka was the only person who could make me feel so safe. I didn't care about my father anymore as I lay in Tezuka's arms. I couldn't help but think that everything would be okay even though that I knew in my rational mind that that was far from it.

"Goodnight Fu…Syusuke," the soft voice of Tezuka sounded.

This time I was sure. It hadn't been a dream. Tezuka had said my first name right before he went to sleep. His voice had softened when he said my name. And my heart had just melted away. If he could have seen my expression, he would have seen a very big and genuine smile gracing my lips.

When I woke up Tezuka was away. I didn't know what time it was but it seemed that it was quite early as I glanced at the window. I stayed in the bed with my eyes closed. When I heard the door open, I opened them.

I looked at Tezuka who stood there with a tray of food again. He came inside and put the tray down. He then went back to close the door. He asked if I needed to eat something and if I felt okay. I went to sit upright and I noticed that my soreness was better than yesterday. He came to sit beside me on the bed and put the tray in between us.

I answered that I felt quite okay and that I indeed wanted something to eat. So we had breakfast on our bed. After that he asked if I wanted to shower and I answered yes.

I went out of bed and slowly walked towards the bathroom. I had my balance back and Tezuka didn't need to help me anymore with walking. He, in the mean time, went to search for something that I could wear. All my clothes and pyjamas were in my house, but I didn't want to go back there. I still wasn't sure if my father had been arrested or not. I would ask Tezuka after I showered.

He came back with pants that had been Tezuka's but had shrunken with washing them, so they would be able to fit me. He also held a T-shirt that would no doubt be a bit too big for me. But I didn't mind that.

He put everything ready and left the bathroom. I undressed and went inside the shower. I showered and enjoyed the water running over my sore body. I came out, dried off, put the clothes on that Tezuka had given me and went outside. I hadn't looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't want to see all the bruises on my body.

I went downstairs and saw Tezuka talking to his mother in the living room. Both of them noticed me. Tezuka was about to say something as his grandfather came in the living room from the kitchen. He looked at me for a while and then softly smiled. He had the same features as Tezuka and they looked a lot like each other. They introduced us to each other. He and Tezuka's mother went back to the kitchen and left both of us alone.

We went to sit on the couch and Tezuka turned the TV on. After a while I asked: "Tezuka where is your father? I haven't seen him yet."

"He is away for a couple of days for a business trip," he replied.

"Oh, okay."

It was silent again until I had collected enough courage to ask him the next thing that lay on my mind.

"Tezuka?"

"Hn."

"..What happened to my f…father?" I asked looking nervous at him.

He also noticed that I looked a bit scared and he hesitated with answering.

"He…he escaped. The police didn't get him. They are searching for him, but so far they haven't seen a trace of him," he responded softly, looking intently at my reaction.

I opened my eyes in shock and he could clearly see the fear in them.

"He…he…escaped?" I asked looking at him. The fear was even evident in my voice now as my voice wavered and even in my body language.

I had moved and I seemed smaller, fragile and my body was full with tension. My eyes were drenched in fear as was my voice. My voice was trembling as were my hands.

Tezuka saw the change in my behaviour and his expression also changed, it turned softer, worried. He took a hold of my hands to try and calm me down. But it didn't work.

"Yes…he wasn't at your house anymore when the police arrived. But don't worry. I'll protect you; I won't let anything happen to you, not anymore."

I looked him straight in the eyes and saw the determination. I knew that he would protect me. But I was still afraid. I didn't want anything to happen to him. I wanted him to be safe. My eyes were getting teary and Tezuka noticed that.

He pulled on my hands so I was closer to him and then he let go of my hands to drape his arms around my waist. He pressed me closer to him and I placed my head on his shoulder as the tears started to pour down. He tried comforting me with soft words and a hand brushing my back. After some time I softly relaxed in his arms.

Neither of us noticed that both Tezuka's mother and grandfather were looking at us from the door.

We sat like that for a while and after I calmed down I pulled back. He let go of me and looked at me to see if everything was okay again. I blushed slightly as Tezuka's hand was still on my back. I didn't know how. But somehow he could always make me happy again with the smallest things.

He stood up and said that he would get something to eat since it was already noon. We ate and after that we watched some more TV. Tezuka's mother came inside the living room and asked if I could go to school tomorrow. I nodded but then said that I didn't know where my uniform was. ayana answered that she had washed it and that it lay in the laundry room. But she also said that my white shirt was ripped and that I was unable to wear it.

Tezuka then answered that he had one reserve and that I could wear that one. I nodded and smiled gratefully at him.

I could also borrow Tezuka's books when he didn't need them. And we luckily never had the same course on the same hour so I could use his books until I go to grab mine.

I was glad that he wanted to help me with everything for school. But still I was very nervous. Tomorrow I had to tell my friends what happened and they would start asking a lot of questions. I wasn't sure that I was ready for that, if I was ready for it at all. There was a huge possibility that I would keep most things a secret for always; like the reason why all of this happened and with what it began.

I didn't want them to know that I was gay. They would find me disgusting and the situation I was in would only become worse. So I had to keep that to myself. I also hoped that my cheek, which was still slightly swollen, would be better so nobody else except for my friends would ask anything. The teachers would start asking questions and that was something that I didn't want at all.

After everything was ready for school, the both of us went back upstairs. We read for a little while until both of us were tired and wanted to sleep. I finished my chapter that I was reading while Tezuka went to change in the bathroom. He came back and I was just putting my book away.

I didn't want to go to the bathroom and my pyjama lied on the bed so I just changed in the room. I could feel Tezuka's eyes on me as I changed and when I turned around and looked at him, he looked away. I noticed that he was blushing again and I thought that he looked quite cute with it. I smiled at him and went to lie in the bed that was now sort of mine. Tezuka stood up again and without saying anything he crawled under the sheets next to me.

My heart was beating fast like always and it was now my turn to blush. I just hoped that he wouldn't notice it.

When lying in the bed, after it was still for a while, all my thoughts came back and terrorised my sleep. I just couldn't fall asleep anymore with the thought of my father being free and hiding somewhere to strike at the right time. I became scared again and tears were threatening to fall.

I could see Tezuka's figure lying about 25 cm further in the bed. I suddenly wanted to be closer to him, thinking that it would help to chase the bad thoughts away. I shifted in the bed and came closer to Tezuka. I saw his head moving in my direction. He must have seen the tears in my eyes as his expression became worried.

As he was about to ask me something I asked in a very soft voice: "Can I…?" while giving a glance at his chest.

He immediately understood and nodded. I came even closer to him and laid my head on his chest. My heart sped up and I'm sure he must have noticed it. But with listening to his heart I noticed that his heartbeat was also quite fast. He put his arms around me and pulled me even closer to him. His hand softly stroked my back trying to comfort me.

I slowly banned the bad thoughts away and started to relax. I sighed happily and snuggled a bit closer as I put my arm on his chest.

"Thank you," I said in my soft voice. I heard him hum in response. I then slowly fell asleep in the arms of the one I loved for the fourth time with a soft smile gracing my lips once again.

* * *

><p>So? Does it make up for the long wait?<p>

Oh and sorry for Fuji's dullness. :p I just wanted to have that part with Tezuka and his mother talking about being 'safe with Fuji' in the story. So to make it fit in, I had to make Fuji dull about that subject.

I also got the habit to repeat a lot in my story. So if anybody got pointers on how to avoid that, please tell me so I can improve. ^^

I will try to update my next chapter as soon as possible.

Please review. ^^

Ja ne


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so sorry. I know I told you guys that I would be uploading it sooner but apparently I'm quite busy this vacation. And my beta too. ChitoseSenri corrected this one again, while thetrickster corrected the next one (yes, I already finished typing that ^^). So you don't have to wait too long for the next one.

And Wow, I already have more than 50 reviews for this story. I'm so happy with it. I never thought that I would get so much. Then again I never thought that Underserved punishment would become this long. But arigatou for all those who reviewed and all those who will be reviewing my next chapters. It really brightens the world of an author. ^^

Please enjoy this chapter, and I hope everybody will keep reading this story until the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Undeserved punishment<strong>

TEZUKA'S POV

I opened my eyes and allowed them to readjust to the light coming from the window. I unconsciously tightened my grip on the boy lying in my arms. I looked at the unstrained and soft facial features on Fuji. His smile was tiny but sincere, nothing suggested that he was having a bad dream and his breathing was gentle and regular.

A smile graced my own lips as I took in the scene. I was content with the way things were between us, even though I knew he was just seeking comfort. I would be there for him; whenever he needed protection, I would be there to protect him, whenever he needed comforting, I would be there to comfort him, and I wouldn't leave him until he asked me to.

I would help him today in school and give him my support to get through all the questions and inquiring looks. He would need it, I'm sure.

FUJI'S POV

I was walking next to Tezuka on our way to school. It had been a long time ago since we last walked together. And I had missed it.

Even though I was very nervous to face my friends and all the other students, I knew that I could count on Tezuka to help me. We arrived at the school entrance and I noticed two people heading in our direction. I already anticipated what would happen next since it was very rare to see me and Tezuka arrive together. One of the two would definitely ask something about it.

"Fujiko? Why didn't you answer my calls?" my best friend yelled as he ran towards us with Oishi right behind him.

"I didn't have my mobile with me. I'm sorry; I didn't know that you called me."

"Oh, then where is it? You always have it with you, is it broken?"

"Uh, no, it works just fine. I don't know where it is, somewhere in my house I guess."

"You can't find it? Do you remember where you left it?" he kept asking.

"Why did you call?" I asked trying to distract him.

"He called to ask if you were fine. We were worried, since you ran away and didn't come back to school for the whole day," Oishi kindly interrupted before Eiji could bombard me with more questions.

"I'm fine now. Don't worry," I said as I smiled at them.

Oishi then looked at me and then at Tezuka, a questioning glance in his eyes but he had the politeness not to ask about it. But Eiji didn't.

"Are you sure Fujiko? Why aren't you early like usual? And why are you with Tezuka?"

"Yes, I'm fine _now_," I repeated. Oishi noticed the way that I stressed the word 'now'. He looked back at the two of us and I think something dawned on him. He must have known that something had happened and that Tezuka had helped me.

I knew I had to explain it eventually; I just didn't want to repeat it over and over again. I was sure that if I explained it now to the golden pair that a little later I had to explain it again to the other regulars and then maybe to somebody else too, and I still had to talk to the police about everything. I also didn't know how to explain everything and how to answer Eiji's questions.

But I knew that I could lean on Tezuka, if needed. He would surely help me.

"We're going to be late for morning practice if we keep standing here. Let's go," he said, distracting Eiji from his questions.

The four of us went towards the club room. The closer we got the more nervous I became. I had to change in front of everybody again. And this time there weren't just bruises. The gash wounds were covered with bandages, but still. I felt really uncomfortable with the prospect of having all their eyes on me.

We walked in the room and everything went quiet. They were obviously talking about someone among us, and since all their eyes were on me; I had to guess that it was me.

Tezuka walked in further and I stayed close to him. All their eyes stayed on me as I smiled at all of them. I wanted them to stop looking so concerned to me so I smiled even though it must have looked really faked.

"Ohayo minna," I said and they all answered back with 'good morning'.

"Are you okay Fuji-senpai?" Momo asked as he voiced the thoughts of all the rest in the room.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Sorry for making you all worry, I…I just needed some time to…think."

Oishi looked at me with an expression that made clear that he definitely understood the hidden meaning under my words. I did tell them that I was okay, but the way that I said it pointed out the fact that it was only now. And that something must have happened before.

"Oh, okay," Momo responded.

Tezuka then started taking off his jacket, silently telling everyone to continue changing. Everyone was changing, but I stood still. I had pulled off my jacket but I was not sure if I could proceed. Tezuka noticed my nervousness and hesitation.

"Fuji, you have to change," he said in a soft and kind tone as he looked at me.

I nodded and my hands slowly made way to the bottom of my shirt, they were trembling as I took hold of it. I could feel a lot of eyes on me with curious gazes. Everybody must wonder why I was suddenly changing with them and also if there would still be bruises or not.

I pulled it over my head swiftly, and grabbed my tennis shirt as quick as I could. But everybody had already seen the bandages and numerous bruises on my back. I was eagerly searching for my tennis shirt. I then noticed that my shirt was in my sports bag, so to my regret, I had to turn around. They would also be able to see my bared chest. It would make it even worse.

A second set of gasps was heard as they took in the multiplied bruises on my chest as well. I took my shirt and quickly put it back on. Only then, when their eyes could focus on something else, came the questions.

"You said you were fine! Fujiko, why didn't you tell us? What are those bandages for?" Eiji asked totally worried again.

"…I…they…" I couldn't get my words out and I looked nervously at the floor.

"The bandages are for healing the gash wounds under them." Tezuka answered instead of me as he noticed my struggle for words.

"What? Gash wounds? Fuji, how did you get them? What happened?" Oishi asked. All the other regulars were watching with shock and concern at me, waiting for my answer.

"I…I…-" I knew I couldn't walk away anymore; I had to tell them something. "-I was outside all day long…when I ran away. I hadn't noticed…th…the time. So I w…wasn't hom…at my house on time. I got p…pun…punished for it."

"Punished? What do you mean with pu…" Takashi's eyes opened as it became clear to what the punishment referred too. All the others understood my words too. It was silent for a moment as they all processed what I had just said.

"So all those bruises are from those…punishments?" Echizen asked carefully. I only nodded in response.

"How long ago Fuji? If I'm correct it has started around the beginning of second year. You started acting strange since then. So that means that it has to be going on for one and a half year," Inui stated rather than questioned. I merely nodded again as answer.

"Fujiko…" I heard Eiji softly whisper in a pained tone. I was still looking down to the floor but I noticed that Tezuka had come to stand closer to me, comforting me this way.

"Who did this Fuji-senpai? Fssh" Kaidoh asked breaking the silence once more.

Everyone wanted to know that, but they were too afraid to ask. Tezuka tensed at that question and it was clear that he was still mad. I opened my mouth trying to answer but nothing came out, so I closed my mouth again.

"His father," the voice of Tezuka said. All the regulars shifted their gazes on Tezuka as they took in their tensed and angered buchou. His hands were in fists and his whole body was wound up.

"His father beat him and he even used a…belt. The gash wounds are from that. Yuuta-kun called the police, but he escaped. They are searching for him," Tezuka added.

I slightly trembled as the thoughts of that night came back to me: the feeling of the belt falling down on my skin, my father yelling and then Tezuka saving me. Tezuka placed a hand on my shoulder to try and relax me again even though he wasn't completely calm himself.

"Fuji, you should get out of that house! It's not safe there! What if he comes back there?" Takashi immediately responded while all the rest stood there shocked.

"I'm already out of that house, Taka. I didn't want to stay there any longer," I said as I finally found my voice back.

"Then where are you living now? Not on the streets are you?" Takashi asked, looking ready to say that Fuji could stay with him, and so were the rest.

"No, of course not, I'm staying at…Tezuka's," I answered as a very small but genuine smile fell on my lips. Everybody turned their attention back to Tezuka who had calmed down by now.

"Did you go to him, Fuji?" Inui asked.

"No, I brought him to my house while he was unconscious," Tezuka answered before I was able to say something.

"How did you know what had happened? Did Yuuta-kun contact you too?" Inui asked further while pushing his glasses up his nose.

"No, he didn't. I walked by his house and saw Fuji enter. Yuuta-kun then came home and left the door open. There was a lot of commotion, so I went to see what was going on. I then saw Fuji's father hurting him and I stopped him. Yuuta-kun called the police. And Fuji stayed for the weekend with me," Tezuka explained while getting mad again when thinking of my father.

Everyone kept staring at the both of us for a while. And then more questions came, I answered most of them with help from Tezuka. But then the question came that I didn't want to answer.

"Why did your father do that, Fujiko? It can't be just because you're late,"

"Well…" I knew Tezuka couldn't help me with this question. He wanted to know it too, so I had to tell it to them. Not all of it, of course, I would leave some details out of it.

"…You all know my mother…died some years ago, right?" I asked, and all of the regulars nodded in response. "My father couldn't handle it; he dived into his work and started to pay less attention to us. My sister, Yumiko-neesan, got enough of it and moved abroad to finish her studies there. Yuuta was sent to St-Rudolph after awhile and he stayed a lot in his dorm even when he could come home."

I had everybody's attention as I talked. All of them were looking at me with an intent gaze, their expressions changing as I talked further. Concern, sadness, guilt,… were present in all of their eyes.

"I was left alone with my dad most of the time. I got used to him not showing any attention to me. But then…in the beginning of second year I…I said…something…to him that he didn't…like. That was when he started…punishing me if I did something wrong or came home late."

Oishi and some other regulars must have come to the conclusion that I hadn't told them anything in fear of getting hurt, and because I didn't want them to get hurt.

There were tears by now in my eyes as I fought to keep my voice under my control. I was looking down again, because I couldn't look into their eyes anymore. I made myself smaller, like I wanted to disappear.

"In the beginning of this year it started getting wo..worse. If I just said something wrong, or used a tone that he didn't like, or look in a way that he didn't want, he would punish me."

I remembered the time that Tezuka had stood in front of my doorway and the punishment after it. I knew that I had pissed him of with the way that I had looked at Tezuka. Defending Tezuka that time had just made it worse.

"His punishments started to get worse too. I couldn't hide it anymore. I tried, but the pain the morning after made me stiff and that was visible in the way I played tennis. You all noticed it. I should have…been more careful. I should have made…sure that none of you found it out. He's …still free… and he…might…come after you…" I tried saying in between my sobs as my tears ran freely over my cheeks, my body was trembling. My knees felt weak and I felt like I was about to fall to the ground. I started crying harder and I could feel all the eyes on me.

They knew that I didn't want them to get involved. But I still felt sorry for it. I was thinking that I could have handled it on my own. I was blaming myself for not being strong enough, for not keeping my mouth shut.

Tezuka came to stand next to me and put both hands on my shoulders. I turned in his direction and let my body lean on his. I hid my face in his chest as his shirt got soaked from my tears. My hands gripped his shirt tight so I got something to hold on to, to keep me standing.

He put his arms around me to help me, in an attempt to calm my trembling. All the others stood there, taking in the scene. Tezuka was trying to comfort me as Eiji came closer and put a hand on my back above Tezuka's. I turned around to look at him and saw a lot of guilt in his eyes.

I knew that all of them must have felt a little bit if not more guilty for not trying to act quicker so I didn't have to go through all of that pain.

Tezuka let go of me and I went closer to Eiji as he hugged me, saying sorry in his way. I grabbed him closer to me in a way to make clear that I wasn't mad at him.

"You don't have to do this alone anymore. We'll help you," Eiji said.

"You don't deserve this punishment, you really don't," Momo softly said, but clear enough for everyone to hear in the room.

"Fuji, wha…what did you say to your father?" Oishi carefully asked. I could see that he was just trying to understand everything and that he didn't mean any harm. But my body went rigid at the question. Eiji felt it and let go, he took a step backwards and looked at me.

My tears had stopped by now, but the evidence was still very clear that I had cried. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again and shook my head in response. Everybody understood that that was one thing that I didn't want to say. They didn't ask further on it, and I was grateful for that.

TEZUKA'S POV

After Fuji had calmed down and all the other regulars had taken everything in, I ordered them to go outside so we could start practicing. They all went outside as I said to Oishi that he needed to wait a bit longer. Fuji also stayed but I said that I would be right outside.

I saw the apparent anxiety in his eyes so I called for Eiji. I asked him to keep an eye on Fuji and he gladly stayed by Fuji to keep him calm and make him feel safe. Fuji then looked at me and back to Eiji and went outside with the redhead right next to him. I saw Fuji slightly relaxing as he knew that Eiji would also help him when needed if not more than necessary.

I turned around to face Oishi and I saw that he had been looking at me. He had this slight smile on his face and an understanding glint in his eyes. He had looked at me in the same way for a couple of times now. Like just about a minute ago, when I had embraced Fuji and had comforted him.

"Since when did you know?" I asked him.

"Know what?" Oishi asked as he looked at me questioningly. I glanced at Fuji through the open door. He stood next to Eiji, talking with him. Oishi followed my gaze and his eyes slightly widened in realisation.

"Since when?" I asked again.

"I don't know really. I think from the moment that you knew it too," he responded as he smiled at me. "I wasn't sure at first, you know. But after a time, seeing how protective you were over him, was I sure about it."

"Ah," I replied. But then thinking it over, I asked another question: "Am I obvious about it?"

Oishi smiled harder at that, saying: "No, I just know you better than all the rest," I was about to reply to him saying that Fuji also understood me better than all the others. When he must have guessed what I was thinking.

"Fuji has too much to think and to worry about. He hasn't noticed it…yet. I'm sure he will if you keep being so near to him all the time. I have a feeling that Fuji feels safe with you," he said as he took in the way my eyes softened as I looked back at Fuji.

"You really love him, don't you?" Oishi asked in a motherly way while smiling at me.

I looked at him for a while before answering: "Ah," a barely visible blush covering my cheeks.

"Come on, let's practice," Oishi said as he started walking out of the club room with a knowing smile.

"Ah,' I replied and went out of the room behind him.

* * *

><p>Ohayo minna: good morning everyone<p>

Neesan: big sister

Another chapter done, yay. ^^

I will upload the next chapter somewhere next week. My beta already corrected it. I just need to find some time to look it over again and put in on fanfic.

Review please. ^^

Ja ne


	13. Chapter 13

Yay, the next chapter is already here. ^^

I know it's a short one, but you'll figure out why at the end. *sadistic grin*

I don't know when you will have the next chapter; I'm going to send the next one to my beta today. But I don't know when it'll be ready. So please be patient.

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis otherwise I wouldn't be uploading it on FANfiction.

Enjoy reading. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>7 Undeserved punishment<strong>

FUJI'S POV

The rest of the day was uneventful. There weren't a lot of people asking about my absence on Friday. And if they asked I was always able to talk them into thinking nothing really happened. When they really insisted, I just had to open my eyes and they immediately dropped the subject.

Eiji stayed by my side for most of the time, ready to help me if necessary. The only concern was that the school must have been warned of my father, since all the teachers shot concerned and compassionate glances at me. Some of the teachers even came and asked if I was alright, saying that if I needed help with anything that I just needed to ask and stuff like that. I always nodded and stayed polite to them even though they were getting on my nerves.

I was handling schoolwork well and my grades had stayed at the top of class the previous year. And now after they knew what had happened to me they all offered their help, even though they must have clearly known that I could handle school just fine. Hadn't they noticed that I could look after myself? I hate it when people pity me.

Tennis practice this morning also had gone by pretty well, even though I sometimes felt the pain from the wounds on my back. My body wasn't stiff any more, so I didn't have any problem with that either. Everybody acted like normal and didn't treat me any different now that they knew what had happened.

Tezuka came to our classroom during lunch to check on me, together with Oishi. The girls of our class were whispering and squealing at the sight of Tezuka and me together along with the golden pair. The whispers were quite loud actually and I heard quite a lot of insinuated things going through the class about me and the famous buchou.

Tezuka just ignored all of it and pretended that he didn't hear those things, after all the both of us always got to hear things like this from our fans when we were together. I, on the other hand, started blushing. So I began walking to the rooftop where nobody would be. The other three followed me, with Tezuka right behind me. We ate lunch and had some small talk. We avoided the subject of my father and I was happy for that.

The tennis practice after school had proceeded in its usual course; Momo and Kaidoh getting laps for fighting, Echizen drinking ponta and making his cocky remarks and I started teasing the others again.

But the regulars started worrying again after practice, when we were all changing in the club room. I got a lot of concerned glances as I pulled my shirt off and revealed the bruises and wounds again. I still felt uncomfortable when I had nothing to cover my abused body with.

Even though they now all knew what had happened to me and they acted normal towards me, it still felt strange. I hurried and put my other shirt back on and the feeling of discomfort lessened.

"How are you doing? Do the wounds hurt?" Tezuka asked softly as he came a bit closer to me.

"I'm fine, Tezuka. I'm just getting a bit sleepy, that's all," I responded with a tired smile. He kept looking at me for a little while before resuming putting his shoes on. Everyone else in the room glanced at me when I answered Tezuka's question.

After most of the regulars were ready to go Eiji suddenly asked: "Ne, Fujiko, you can come with me if you want to? I'm sure my parents won't mind that you stay with us for awhile."

Takashi said that I could also come to his house and Inui too. What surprised me was that Oishi didn't ask it. He would normally be the first to ask something like this, since he's always worried about others. Maybe he knew that I already was in safe hands.

I appreciated it, and liked the fact that they were all prepared to help me. But I didn't want to stay with them; I wanted to stay with Tezuka. Tezuka didn't say anything; it was like he was giving me the choice.

"No, that's fine. I want to stay with Tezuka, I feel safer around him. But thank you," I said and smiled at them. They all stared back at me with a slightly surprised expression on their faces and only then did I know what I had just said. I started blushing at my own words and I could see from the corners of my eyes that Oishi was looking strangely at me.

"Are you sure? You can always come over whenever you want," Eiji said as he looked intently at my reaction. I felt guilty for declining his offer as Eiji looked a bit hurt. I nodded and wanted to tell him that I also felt safe around him. It's just…

Eiji was about to ask something again when Oishi came in between the two of us.

"Eiji, I'm sure that Tezuka is capable of taking care of Fuji. And you heard what Fuji said, he feels safer around him. So it's for the best, okay?"

"Hai," Eiji answered. I blushed again and then thought that Tezuka hadn't said anything yet.

"You don't mind, do you? If you rather want I can stay with Eiji," I asked him as I turned around to look at him.

His expression was gentle and his eyes were looking softly at me as he answered: "No, I don't mind. You can stay as long as you want."

"Arigatou, Tezuka," I said as I genuinely smiled at him, and my heart started beating slightly faster.

"I know!" Eiji suddenly yelled: "I can go to your house to pick some off your stuff up. I noticed that you were using Tezuka's books during class."

My eyes opened, scared, and I looked back at Eiji. "Eiji, you don't have to do that. What if h…he is..there. He might..hurt you," I said, my voice dying out.

"Don't worry Fujiko, we'll all go. That way we out number your father and he won't stand a chance if he shows up. Right, minna?" Eiji said as all the other regulars nodded and were glad to be able to help me.

"But, it's dangerous and-" I began protesting as Tezuka came in between.

"Fuji, they'll be fine. If something happens they'll call the police. Your father can't do anything against all of them. We'll go home and they can come to my house when they have all the stuff you need. Okay?"

"But,…" I tried saying as I looked into his eyes, but I eventually gave in and nodded my head.

After making a list of what I needed and telling Inui where the spare key was, they exited the club room and headed to my house. I then left with Tezuka, walking in a slow pace towards his house.

AUTHOR'S POV

The regulars all made their way towards Fuji's house. They were quiet and Momo and Kaidoh weren't fighting over something ridiculous, even though they were walking next to each other. Everybody was busy with their own thoughts as they walked further.

They were all thinking about Fuji, and about what had happened to him. The group felt guilty for not being able to help their team mate and friend quicker. They wanted to make up for it, so everybody decided to help Eiji with getting some of Fuji's belongings. While for Inui it was a bonus. This way he got to help Fuji, and collect data on the tensai too.

They were in front of the door to Fuji's house. It seemed like no one was home, all the lights were out and the curtains were closed. The group stayed standing there for awhile at the doorsteps as they took in the surroundings of the house. It seemed like an ordinary house in an ordinary neighbourhood. But they knew better.

Inui grabbed the spare key from under a flat rock that lay next to the door. He wanted to put the key into the lock but with giving the door a little push, it opened. They all looked to each other and then back to the door. It seemed that it was still open.

Momo entered first and the rest followed. They divided the tasks and everybody went to grab what Fuji needed. Oishi warned them first to be careful, before they broke up in groups.

Takashi and Kaidoh went to search for the bathroom to look for Fuji's toothbrush and other things he might need. Momo went to look throughout the house for Fuji's camera as Fuji had forgotten where he had put it. Echizen went to look for some bags where Fuji's belongings could go in. Oishi, Eiji and Inui went upstairs and looked for their friend's room. Eiji found it and the three of them entered.

They started grabbing some clothes, Fuji's school books and other things he needed for school. Eiji also took the cacti on Fuji's windowsill and put it in a carton box that stood on Fuji's desk. But when he turned around he almost dropped it. Oishi noticed it and looked to where Eiji eyes pointed to and Inui also followed their eyes.

Echizen came upstairs with a bag that he had found downstairs and looked at his senpai's standing still in the room.

"What is it senpai's?" he asked to the three of them.

They turned around and looked at Echizen. Then Eiji said: "Nya! There is blood on the floor!" and he stepped aside to let their ochibi see the red stains. Drops of blood were on the floor a bit further from the bed. Inui then noticed that there was also blood right at Echizen's feet and told them about it.

"Nyaaaa, do you think it's Fuji's?" the red head asked in a soft almost whimpering tone. They all knew that Fuji had been hurt and they had all seen the wounds and bruises on the tensai's body. But seeing the blood in Fuji's own room made it even more realistic than it already was.

"…Probably…" Oishi softly answered.

Suddenly they heard a lot of noise coming from downstairs. Something seemed to be knocked over as a loud thumping sound reached the ears of the four boys standing in the room. And then a voice was heard that sent them running downstairs.

"Let go of me! Get off!" Momo's voice yelled.

* * *

><p>Again sorry for the shortness of it, but I couldn't help myself. I just had to stop there. I've been kind lately haven't I? I already gave you three to four chapters without cliff-hangers. And I have the policy not to spoil my readers. ;p<p>

I'll try to work on chapter 15 when my beta is busy with 14. Hang in there, ^^ more is on it's way.

Jya


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the 14th chapter. ^^ sorry for the wait, especially with ending it like this (not really, I like to see you all suffering mwhuahauhauauhaha… huhum. So where were we?)

There isn't much to say so enjoy reading it. ^^

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is the property of Konomi Takeshi. Not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Undeserved punishment<strong>

AUTHOR'S POV

"Let go of me! Get off!" Momo's voice yelled.

Everybody ran in the direction where Momo's frantic cries came from and they all ended up in the living room. Momo stood there with some man behind him. The man had a tight grip on Momo's arms and was trying to counter Momo's struggles. Momo held Fuji's camera in one hand as he tried to break free of the unknown man's hold on him.

The man looked up when he saw that more boys had entered the room. He slightly let go of his grip on Momo, and the second year took that opportunity to push the stranger away and run to the rest of the team. They stood there motionlessly for a moment, looking at the man as the man looked at them.

"What are you all doing in this house?" the unknown voice asked, interrupting the silence. He kept a steady gaze on all of the boys. He seemed unnerved at the fact that 7 boys stood before him as he stood there with a certain air of authority.

None of the team members spoke as they all thought that this was Fuji's father, although he didn't look like Fuji at all. They didn't have a thing in common to be exact.

"Well? You boys are trespassing. You broke into this house, and you were planning to steal some stuff weren't you?"

The regulars thought about the accusation the man had made. They realised that if people had seen them going in the house, they must have looked like some kind of gang to those peoples.

"…No, sir. We weren't. Do you mind if I ask who you are?" Oishi, the mother hen of the group, asked the man carefully for his identification. They still weren't certain who this man was, and they were all tense while thinking that something could happen any second now.

What if the man suddenly tried to run, or worse, attack someone? They should be ready for anything.

"I'm from the police, my name is Ishikawa Noriko. And who might you be, and what are you all doing here?"

The all sighed as Ishikawa showed his badge which earned them a weird look from the man. Ishikawa Noriko was your average police officer; he wore casual clothing with a brown jacket, he had short brown hair and brown eyes, he was of average height and had a strict expression.

"We are friends of Fuji Syusuke, we came to pick up some of his stuff, sir," Oishi answered.

The eyes of Ishikawa widened for a second before he replied: "Fuji Syusuke? You mean the boy who got abused by his father? The son who's father we are searching for?"

"Hai," Oishi said as all the regulars looked saddened and Oishi's tone had softened too.

"I see. I thought you were thieves. Someone called the police to say that she saw a group of young guys enter the house, and since I was the closest in the neighbourhood, I had to come to check. Sorry for being so forceful," he said as he looked at Momo.

"…oh.., no problem," he said back.

"But you should all be careful, Fuji-san is still not arrested and the place where he most likely would be is around this house. He is most likely waiting for Fuji-kun to return here."

"We know. That's why we all came, that way we had an advantage," Inui explained.

"Good thinking, but it's still too dangerous. I can not allow that. So next time call the police if you need to be here. Okay?"

"Hai!" they all replied in unison.

"Where is Fuji-kun staying? The Police don't know where he is and he still needs to explain everything to us," the police officer asked.

"He's staying at Tezuka-buchou's, nya!" Eiji answered.

A look of confusion crossed the older man's face as he looked at the red head. "Tezuka-buchou?" he asked.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, he's the one who saved Fuji from his father. He's our tennis captain and Fuji's best friend," Takashi told the policeman.

"Ah, okay. Thank you. Can you say to Fuji that he needs to come by the police office one of these days? We really need to talk to him, he might know of some places where his father could be."

"Sure, we'll tell him when we drop Fuji's stuff off at Tezuka's house," Oishi answered, and the man nodded in response.

"I'll stay here. You go and grab the stuff your friend needs," Ishikawa said, and they all went back to their previous jobs.

Once everything was collected and everyone was back in the living room, they said goodbye to Ishikawa and went out of the house with everything Fuji had asked them to bring.

But what nobody noticed, was the man, peeping from behind a bush under the window sill. The suspicious man wore a jacket and the hood was over his head. His face was hidden in the shadow of the hood, but a sinister smile was still clearly visible. He must have heard the entire conversation the boys and the policeman had. And knew now where the one he aimed for was hiding.

When Ishikawa also had left the house and was out of sight, the fishy man came out of his hiding place. He ran in the direction of the nearby park, searching for a place to sleep and to think out his plan.

A couple of minutes later and the now loud group arrived at Tezuka's house. Kaidoh rang the doorbell with all the other regulars behind him, with some of them holding Fuji's belongings. Ayana, Tezuka's mother, opened the door and smiled at the boys.

"Come on in, no need to keep standing outside," she said as she stepped aside to let the boys enter.

After everyone was inside, Ayana said: "You can put the bags inside the living room for now." The team did as asked and brought Fuji's stuff into the room.

"Where are Fujiko and Tezuka, nya?" Eiji asked while looking around.

"Oh, they are upstairs in the guest room, you can go see them you want. It's the first room on the right. I'll bring some snacks up," she said as she left the boys alone and went to the kitchen to get some drinks and snacks.

The group went upstairs and knocked on the door. After they heard Tezuka's voice saying 'come in' Echizen opened the door and walked in with the rest following their ochibi.

As everyone had entered the room and the door was closed, Tezuka looked up from the book he was reading. He looked at his team mates and saw surprised, slightly shocked expressions.

The regulars were looking at their buchou reading a book on the bed while their tensai was sleeping soundly. But that wasn't what shocked them. Fuji actually lay half naked with his head on Tezuka's stomach.

"What?" Tezuka asked as he kept getting this weird look from the regulars.

"Tezuka, you are aware that Fuji is sleeping, with his head on your stomach, aren't you?" Inui asked.

"Well, of course. What kind of question is that, Inui?" he asked while trying to cover up the slight blush that appeared on his cheeks. They all kept staring at him, their eyes full with curiosity, surprise and from Oishi, a sort of understanding.

Tezuka suddenly felt the need to explain the scene to his friends.

"Fuji was tired after we came back from school, so I immediately went to the guest room with him. My mother came in a bit later with the dressing for Fuji's wounds. So I-"

Tezuka stopped talking as everybody's attention, including his, turned to the door where Ayana came in with a tray full with drinks and snacks.

"What are you all standing here for? You look like you just saw some...Oh my!" she said as the boys went to stand a bit aside so she could enter properly. She then saw her son sitting in bed with his half naked friend sleeping on his stomach. Her eyes glinted mysteriously, and Tezuka knew exactly what his mother thought. As soon as she could, she would have another 'talk' with him. He was REALLY looking forward to that one.

"Kunimitsu, why is Syusuke-kun sleeping? I thought you had to help him dress his wounds?"

"I was explaining it, mother," Tezuka said and after a nod from her, he explained further: "So, since I had to help Fuji with rubbing the dressing onto his back, he had to take of his shirt."

So far all the regulars and his mother seemed to understand and they all looked at him in a way that told him that they wanted to know more. Their curiosity had taken over the fear of prying into Tezuka's business and earning numerous laps to run for the next tennis practice.

"Like I already said; Fuji was tired, so he slowly fell asleep. He started leaning back, right as I was done with putting new bandages on. His head fell on my chest."

A look of confusion crossed the eyes of all the people in the room. Wasn't Fuji lying on Tezuka's stomach instead of his chest?

"I wanted to grab my book, so I could read a bit while he slept. But when doing so he shifted and ended up on my stomach. I…I didn't want to wake him up, so I let him lie on my stomach. And a little later you guys came in the room," Tezuka ended his explanation.

All the eyes were still on him, but this time they all looked like they understood and most of the shocked expressions were gone. Though some still kept looking at him in a weird way; some of them even thought that that was the longest period of time they had heard Tezuka speak on end.

"What I still don't get is why he didn't pull his shirt back on?" Momo then asked.

"Baka, Tezuka-buchou explained it. It's because he was too tired!" Kaidoh reacted.

"Who are you calling a baka, mamushi?"

"Fshuuu, you of course, are you deaf too, peach!"

"Kaidoh, Momo! Stop arguing now is not the time." Oishi came in between while Inui had his data book again to scribble down yet another fight of the second years.

"But I think Momo is right," Takashi shyly said, turning the attention on him.

"Ah, you hear that, mamushi!" Momo almost yelled.

"Momo, be quiet or you'll wake Fuji up," Tezuka then said and the bickering between the two stopped immediately, both afraid to get laps from Tezuka.

"I think so too," Inui said: "You see, there is 93% that Fuji would pull his shirt back on; even when tired, if one of us would have helped him. He does not look comfortable around us with his shirt off. But that percentage with Tezuka is a lot lower. The chance that he feels much more comfortable around you, Tezuka, is 78%. It might have something to do with the fact that you saved him. But I personally think that's only one of the reasons for it."

TEZUKA'S POV

I was about to react to that, when I got interrupted again. All the eyes of my teammates and my mother were on the sleeping figure once again as he stirred in his sleep. We all thought that he might wake up. But that wasn't the thing.

Fuji snuggled closer to me; his arm went over my stomach as his body came closer to mine. His head came to lie a bit higher on my torso too and he sighed happily as his body relaxed again. He appeared to be asleep again, but not even a minute later a word came over his lips that made everybody in the room freeze.

"Mm….Mitsu…" Fuji's soft voice mumbled.

It stayed quiet for some minutes as everybody kept looking at Fuji to see if he was about to wake up or not.

This was the second time he had said that in his sleep, I wondered why. This simple thing made my heart beat faster and a small smile was forming on my lips. But before anybody would notice I quickly put my neutral expression back on. I then looked around to see the reactions of the others.

I first noticed Inui, who was furiously writing down in his data book. Next to him stood a blushing Kaidoh who tried to look away, his rival, Momo, was acting in the same way. Echizen, who stood in front of Momo, had pulled his cap down, Takashi was politely looking away with a slight blush. Then there was Eiji who just stood there with some kind of thoughtful expression, he was undoubtedly thinking about something weird. And then there was Oishi and my mother who were looking at me and then at Fuji and then at me again.

Both of them looked to me in a way that made clear that they had just seen me smile. After noticing that my gaze shifted between the two of them, they looked at each other. The two of them then got these weird knowing smiles on their faces, telling me that they knew that the other knew. And I sighed in response.

"Ne, Tezuka?" Eiji asked in a whining tone, breaking the silence. I just knew that he was going to say the weird thing he had been thinking about. "Why is Fujiko allowed to call you like that? Can I call you Mitsu too? Nya, please!"

I almost, _almost_ face palmed myself if not for that it woul ruin my reputation. Instead, after all the other regulars, minus Oishi and Echizen, burst into laughing, I just said to Eiji in a tone that made clear not to ask this again or otherwise it would be laps around the house for him: "No."

Eiji started to whine to Oishi who was trying to talk some sense into his doubles partner. Echizen just mumbled the usual 'mada mada dane, senpai', Inui who was again frantically writing stuff down in that little green book of his. And the others were trying to stop laughing in fear of receiving extra laps.

A lot of questions came from Inui and he then wrote down my reactions to it before asking another one.

"Look, I can't help it that he calls me like _that_ in his sleep, Okay? And, no, he has never called me that when awake, and he won't be doing that either. And no, Inui, I don't know why he said my name in his sleep, who knows what goes around in that head of his. Perhaps he's teasing me in his dream; it won't be something surprising, knowing him."

The teasing part seemed to be a good explanation since he did tease me endlessly and the others all the time. It won't be a surprise if he came up with his ideas in his dreams, because most of the time the things he did, didn't make any sense to person that didn't go by the name Fuji Syusuke.

I sighed again when thinking that I actually fell in love with that person. Even though Fuji is weird and sadistic, I wouldn't want to fall in love with somebody else.

I looked back at him, with a gentle gaze, before reminding myself that I wasn't alone in this room.

My eyes looked over to my mother as she just stood there for awhile. She was taking in the scene and looking at the still fast asleep boy in my lap, before making it even worse.

"Oh, Kunimitsu, that reminds me. Will you be sleeping here again with Fuji? Or are you going to sleep in your own room tonight?" she innocently asked.

I'm absolutely sure of it, my mother must have gotten infected by Fuji in this short period of time.

* * *

><p>Mamushi: snake<p>

Baka: idiot, stupid

On to the next chapter, tadaaaaa!

But for that... you have to wait.

So I hope you liked it. ^^ the 15th (wow 15th already :p) chapter is now with my beta xTheTricksterx. I'll warn you, ;) cliff-hanger.

Ja ne, please review. ^^ I really like that.


	15. Chapter 15

School started again. I'm now a senior, so I'm in my last year of high school. ^^ Next year (if I pass of course :p) is the university. But because school has started again, my updates will be once every two weeks (hopefully) or three weeks. I see one of my best friends again at school, and she always makes sure that whenever the opportunity arises that I write further. So let's hope a lot of teachers will be sick or something so we have a study hour with nothing to do. :p

I hope you like this chapter, and as I already notified you, my very fun habit is also at the end of this chapter. *evil grin*

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

* * *

><p>TEZUKA'S POV<p>

"Oh, Kunimitsu, that reminds me. Will you be sleeping here again with Fuji? Or are you going to sleep in your own room tonight?" she innocently asked.

I was absolutely sure of it; my mother must have gotten infected by Fuji in this short period of time.

"What! ?" all the regulars yelled in chorus as they all looked shocked at their buchou.

"You are sleeping together? II data," Inui suddenly said as he was the one who had recovered first. The next thing he did was starting to scribble like mad in his data book, not letting such an opportunity pass to get some date on the two of us.

I saw some of the people in the room blushing as Inui mentioned that. They probably thought about the double meaning of what their megane friend had said. I tried to look unfazed and stay calm as I tried to explain this.

"Yes, we slept in the same bed this weekend. And the reason for that was because he didn't want to be alone." Also because I didn't mind it, I actually liked it this way. But I wasn't going to tell them that. I felt reluctant about having to go back to my own room. I would have to ask Fuji about it later.

The shock disappeared from their faces and a saddened one had replaced it. I then looked at my mother who was looking back at me.

"Well? Are your going to sleep in your own room?" she asked.

"Why do you need to know, mother?"

Everybody was now concentrating on the conversation between me and my mother. It seemed that they too wanted to know where I was going to sleep. Especially Inui, who was ready to write it down in his little book. It was a bit unnerving as everyone was listening to the conversation.

"Because then I know if I have to change your bed sheets or not in your room. It's been a while since I washed it, but if you will sleep here, I can just do it in the weekend. So?"

"…I'm probably sleeping here. I'll ask Fuji what he wants, once he wakes up."

"Okay," she answered back and left the room, but not before saying that everybody could eat some of the snacks that she had put down on the night table next to me.

It was silent for a moment; until I noticed Inui's glasses twinkle in a strange way.

"So, Tezuka, you slept in the same bed?"

"Yes, Inui, and I already explained why," I reluctantly answered.

"Hmm, on which side did you lay?" Inui asked as he pushed his glasses a bit up his nose with his finger.

"…right." I answered again. I knew that staying silent and not answering his questions wasn't a very good idea when Inui was like this. I would stop answering depending on the questions he would ask.

"Interesting. And how far apart were you from him? 20 cm? 30 cm? Maybe 10 cm?"

I remembered the close contact every night of me and Fuji and I tried to cover up the blush that was threatening to appear. This was already a question that I didn't want to answer, but I couldn't possibly lie to them. So I just stayed quiet but for Inui that reaction was …

"Very interesting," the data man said.

"So, since you didn't answer can I assume that he slept in your arms?"

All the others turned their attention onto me and then onto Inui before switching back to me, with a curious and slightly scared expression on their faces and of course shock, the snacks completely forgotten. They were probably a bit scared about what I would do if Inui took it too far. Unfortunately Inui wasn't scared of that. So he would just keep asking questions even if I did shot him a warning glance.

"I didn't say that, Inui," I said in a tone that made clear that I was getting annoyed by him and his interrogation.

"You didn't say anything, Tezuka," he answered back, clearly enjoying himself. "So since you didn't answer my question, I assume that you slept quite close together. There is even a chance of 43,29% of Fuji sleeping in your arms. And seeing your current position, that chance went up with about 21,31% . Although it is not in my calculation that you prefer guys over girls. So do you want to enlighten us?"

"What?" I yelled out in shock. Was Inui just asking me that I'm gay or not?

Inui asked in a normal tone while all the others looked in a terrifying way at Inui and me: "I don't mind it, and I don't really think anyone of us does. Are you gay, Tezuka?"

Okay, so he did ask that. How should I answer to that? I mean I knew I was gay, but that didn't mean that they needed to know. I was thinking of all my possibilities while keeping a steady glare pointed at Inui. If I say that he has no right to ask that, Inui will definitely pull some conclusion out of that. But if I keep silent, it'll be the same. The only thing to do is to try and redirect Inui's attention on somebody else.

"Inui, I'm sure Tezuka doesn't like you prying in his personal life. And it's not really important is it? Let's just leave it," Oishi said in an uncomfortable tone, trying to help me get out of this interrogation.

"But Oishi, don't you want to know it too? Or do you already know the answer?" Inui responded, glasses glinting again.

Oishi visibly swallowed as he tried to say something. He was stuck between getting a lot of laps from me and drinking Inui's horrible juice as a test subject. All the others were still looking at the scene, wisely staying out of it.

"Hnn…" that sound made all of our attentions shift back to Fuji who was apparently waking up.

He slowly opened his eyes as his head lifted a bit from my stomach. He rubbed his eyes awake, which made me think that he looked really cute. He slowly looked around looking a bit drowsy. But when noticing all the regulars in the room and then the fact that his body almost lay atop of mine, the drowsiness immediately disappeared.

He sat up and scooted away from me, creating space between us that I didn't want there to be. He then looked at me and a blush was clearly visible on his face, all the other regulars also noticed it. I had to try keeping a blush away myself from just looking at Fuji being so adorable.

"Ah, gomen Tezuka. It seems that I fell asleep," Fuji said but then his eyes widened in realisation that he hadn't pulled his shirt back on before falling asleep. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying to hide it while vehemently searching for his shirt with his eyes. I noticed that Fuji felt uncomfortable and reached for his shirt that lay right next to me, but out of Fuji's vision.

"Here," I said as I handed him his shirt. In response he smiled in a way that said thank you and quickly put the shirt on, covering up his body.

"Gomen ne, minna, for falling asleep when you all came to visit me and get me my stuff ," he said after his nerves had calmed down again.

"It's okay, Fujiko," Eiji said in a cheerful way, smiling happily.

"Yeah, you were tired," Momo added.

"Oh, Fuji, your stuff are downstairs. I think we got everything you asked," Takashi then said.

I was glad that Fuji had woken up, since it worked as a diversion for Inui. He was now directing his interest onto Fuji, instead of asking me more questions which I didn't want to answer.

"Ah, arigatou minna. You are all alright? Nothing happened?" he asked, wanting to know if they had come across his father.

"Well, there was a police officer who…surprised us. But he just warned us of your father, and said that we should notice the police first before going back to your house," Oishi told him.

"The police also told us to ask if you could go to the police station one of the following days. They want to ask you some questions, Fuji-senpai."

"..thank you, Kaidoh," Fuji hesitantly answered.

I knew that he didn't want to talk about everything yet. Nobody even knew what Fuji had told his father, to get him to react like he did. I saw the fear and nervousness in his involuntary shivers every time somebody talked about his father. So it would only be worse if he himself had to tell the police about his father.

"Ne, Fujiko? Did you have a dream?"

"No, why are you asking, Eiji?" he asked, the nervousness gone as fast as It had come.

"You mumbled in your sleep," the red headed doubles player answered casually.

His eyes opened for a miniscule moment before Fuji asked: "Oh really? Then what did I say?"

"You mumbled 'Mitsu' while you were sleeping. I asked Tezuka if I could call him like that too. But he said no." Eiji ended with a pout and a whining tone.

"…Oh, I wonder why I said that." I looked at the tensai as he said that and noticed a pinkish colour on his cheeks.

Oishi was trying to make Eiji stop whining as Takashi was just looking at them. I looked at Inui, who was, to all of our surprise,…writing in his data book. Echizen had taken something to drink that looked a lot like Ponta. He was just standing there and minding his own business.

The two rivals were glaring at each other because both of their hands were on the same snack; a muffin that appeared to be the only one of its kind. They were about to fight as they had already grabbed each others' collars when the muffin was stolen right in front of their eyes by their kohai. Both of them then started to complain to Echizen while he was nonchalantly eating it, without taking notice of the other two.

Fuji was still blushing and seemed like he was thinking about something. And all I could think of was when the regulars would leave so it would quieten down again. I scanned the room, looking to where I had left the aspirin as I had the feeling that a headache was on its way.

"Oh, Tezuka, don't you need to ask Fujiko something? Nya?"

"….." I stayed silent, trying to look like I was thinking about it. But I actually already knew what I had to ask him. I just didn't want to ask it in front of everybody in this room right now.

"Mou, Tezuka, you already forgot. That's not like you," Fuji said, throwing wood on the fire with his teasing. I was glad that he started acting like himself again, even if it was just for a while.

"He needed to ask you if you wanted him to sleep here with you, nya. Or in his own room."

I could see Fuji's eyes open for a slight second before closing again and a teasing expression came in the place of it.

"Well, what would you prefer, Mitsu?"

Everybody's eyes almost popped out when they heard Fuji say that in this quite seductive voice, making that simple question ambiguous. My heart skipped a beat at his tone; I definitely would want to hear that again.

"The choice that would make you most comfortable," I answered. I looked gentler than I would normally with so many people around, but I didn't care about that. I just wanted him to know that I would stay if he preferred it. I already said it hadn't I? I wouldn't leave, only when he would ask me too.

"I….can you..st..stay?" a now blushing Fuji asked. The teasing tensai gone again and instead of it was the Fuji that needed comfort and wanted protection.

"Of course," I answered. The others looked at us for a minute or two, before they began with giving me a headache again.

After some time and more disturbing of the peace, Oishi noticed my expression and Fuji's tired look and said that they should leave now. The others were complaining at first until the mother hen told them that Fuji had to rest and they could see him tomorrow at school. The regulars all replied and eventually left, leaving me and Fuji finally alone so we could do our homework and then have dinner before showering and going to bed.

EIJI'S POV

I was walking towards my house with Oishi next to me. We would split up soon, each going to our own houses. The both of us were silent as we were thinking about everything that had happened today.

Seeing Fujiko being so comfortable around Tezuka made me happy. I also had this idea that my best friend actually liked Tezuka more than a friend. I saw it in the way he looked at him earlier this evening and also from the things that Inui had told us.

I didn't really care that Fujiko might love another guy. He deserves some love, even if it's from another guy, Tezuka, our tennis captain to be exact.

Oishi might know if Tezuka loves Fujiko too. That would be great for Fujiko.

I turned to look at my doubles partner and noticed that we were already at the place were we had to take different turns.

"Goodbye, Eiji, see you tomorrow. And please be careful as it's already quite dark," Oishi said as we stopped walking at the crossroad.

"Nya, you too Oishi. See you tomorrow," I said in a happy tone while thinking that I would ask him about Tezuka tomorrow during lunch. I waved at him as he walked further and I then looked into the direction I had to go too.

It was indeed already quite late and the sun was almost down, making everything hide in the shadow of the coming night. The route I had to take was a road that was quite abandoned at this hour. There were not much cars or people passing there. The lights at the side of the road were very dim and some of them didn't even work anymore.

But still, I had taken this road many times before this and until now there had been no suspicious people. I did hurry home because I didn't like staying here for too long.

When I was almost home I started noticing some footsteps behind me. Those footsteps seemed to keep following me even when I turned around a corner. I then saw the shadow of some man in the light of a passing car.

I just had to turn around one corner and walk for a minute or two straight on and then I would be able to see my house.

A bit later before I came to the next corner, the footsteps stopped and seemed to disappear. I was calmer again, the anxiousness lessened, but it was still there. As I was about to turn into the next street somebody appeared right before my eyes and I shrieked in surprise.

"NYA!...You scared me," I said as I was about to walk around the man and hurry further home. The man kept quiet and just looked at me. He didn't look familiar even though I knew quite a lot of people in this neighbourhood. It might be because of the darkness, but still I didn't trust him.

As I was passing the man I felt a hand grip my waist and the other hand was placed in front of my mouth. I wanted to scream but then I inhaled something. It seems that the man had had a damp handkerchief in his hand. I became sleepy and became more and more unconscious of my surroundings.

The last thing I heard was a deep angered voice saying: "You're going to help me bring my son back to me."

* * *

><p>Kohai: junior<p>

Arigatou minna: thank you everybody

Leave a review please. ^^

Oh and it's going to get exciting again. ;p

I almost forgot! I this is my 15th chapter already and it keeps on coming. I know that somewhere in my first chapters I wrote that it would become a story of 8 to 10 chapters. So apparently I'm very bad at guessing. :p But I'll give it another try. I think it will be about 20 chapters. I want to stop at 20, but I have this idea that it might become more. We will just have to see, don't we? ^^

Thanks for all the support so far and thank you thetrickster for correcting my chapters. ^^

Ja ne


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the long wait, school is keeping me and my beta busy. I'm in my senior year of High school, so I have a lot to do. And also since I'm in the department of economics modern languages, me and my classmates have to start our own little business in groups. So that is keeping me busy, along with reading a book for Dutch, English soon one for French too. Thank God not one for German. :p And then test and such, so yeah life is busy again.

I hope you enjoy it and will be looking forward for the next chapter after reading this one. ^^

Disclaimer: I think you all now the drill by now, right?

* * *

><p><strong>7 Undeserved punishment<strong>

EIJI'S POV

The last thing I heard was a deep angered voice saying: "You're going to help me bring my son back to me."

I was slowly waking up and started noticing the noises and other things around me. I heard droplets of water falling down, some next to me, others further away. A breeze made its way through the building I was in, with a howling sound in its trace. Both of those sounds coming together and for a finishing touch; a car passed by at a quick speed not far from where I was.

I felt cold and there was a damp smell, I was lying on a hard ground with my back against some kind of brick wall. I shifted a little and immediately let out a whine as my muscles protested at the sudden movement. I felt cramped and when slowly trying to move my arms, I felt something around my wrists that restricted my movements.

My eyes opened and got used to the darkness that was surrounding me. The first thing that I saw was a thick rope bound around my ankles. I moved my arms that were behind my back again and the burning feeling came back. There must have been a rope around my arms too.

I tried to sit a bit more upright and leaned against the wall. I looked around me, trying to figure out where I was. I didn't see any furniture or something that made clear that someone lived here. It looked like an abandoned house, the walls looked humid, the things that I could see were dirty and the only piece of furniture in the room was a table topped with dust.

The wind sent a chill down my back as I searched for where it came from. There was a broken window with some wooden planks half covering the frame. The wind brushed against the wood and made the howling sound that would sent a chill down anyone's spine. There was a bit of light coming from the broken window, but not enough for it to be day already.

My mind slowly became more aware of everything too. The haze of the induced sleep faded away, my fears riding in its place.

I was kidnapped by some unknown man, which was probably Fujiko's father going from what he had said before I became unconscious. I had no idea where I was except for the fact that I was inside some old abandoned building. And I didn't know what my kidnapper would do to me. I wanted to be back home, with frightened eyes did I start searching for a way out.

The first option that came to my mind was to fight back. But that wouldn't work. Fuji's father was probably stronger than me, so trying to knock him out was out of the question. Using my flexibility to dodge his attacks and try to make a run for it was also an impossible option. The tight rope around my wrists and ankles would nullify my movements. So I had to first search for a way to cut the ropes before I could try and escape using that tactic.

I then started searching for escape routes. After looking around the dark and dusty room the only exits that I saw was the window. But since I didn't know on which floor I was, jumping out of it would reckless. And the other was the only wooden door in the corner of the room.

I heard some noise coming from that direction that sounded like footsteps on a creaking floor. Fuji's father came in the room as he opened the old door that made a squeaking sound. My heart started racing and I was terrified to think what he was going to do to me. I knew what he was capable of, if not more, having seen Fujiko's abused body. I knew that I had to find a way out of here or else obey him, if I didn't want to be hurt. But obeying was probably equal to betraying Fujiko and that was something that I didn't want to do. I didn't want Fujiko to suffer even more. I just had to hope that the police would find me.

The man came closer and looked at me with an expression of hatred on his face. A part of his face was hidden in the dark, but the scowl he wore was clearly visible. He was taller than me and looked, like I already thought, stronger than me. He wore a pair of jeans that was really dirty and that he had probably worn for a couple of days now. His shirt was in the same manner and looked worn down. Everything about the man just screamed danger, making me want to back away from him, but I was already against the wall.

In a shaking almost whispering voice I asked the man, "W…what…what do you ..want?"

The man let out a maniacal laugh and grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling at it and making me scream in pain before answering in a dark tone: "I want my son back to me, didn't I already tell you? You are going to help me with it. All you have to do is sit here and stay quiet, if you don't, I'll have to punish you and teach you a lesson like I did to my ungrateful son."

"Ungrateful? You beat him! Of course he'd be ungrateful!" I yelled as my anger won from my fear for a moment. But right after I had said that I realized the danger of my words and felt it too.

'SLAP'

"Didn't I just tell you to stay quiet!" he yelled in return as a tear fell on my now stinging cheek. He had let go of my hair and had hit me in my face. I turned my head away from him as I was trying to keep my tears from falling. But he just grabbed my hair again and gave a hard tug at it.

"Syusuke is ungrateful. I raised him, gave him a roof above his head, gave him food to eat and let him go to school. And what did I get in return! My own son being a queer!" he yelled outraged.

My eyes widened and he noticed it. "Oh, you didn't know that yet? Well, you see, you're best friend _lied_ to you, he kept it a secret for you and all the other people he calls his 'friends'. He likes _guys_; he's even in _love_ with one! It's disgusting! Don't you just loath him now? Don't you understand now why I had to teach him a lesson? He has to be taught that having any kind of attraction, let alone love, for another man is unforgivable and just plain disgusting! You agree, don't you!"

"…..a…agree…with that…Agree? How could I agree with that! It's not because he doesn't like girls that you have to punish him, hurt him, and make him suffer! He's your son. You should have been supportive, understanding, and helpful! Fujiko's my best friend, gay or not, he's still the same person!" I yelled outraged.

I finally understood why everything had happened. Fuji must have told his father about a year and a half back that he was homosexual and that's why it all must have started. I couldn't believe that _that_ was the reason for Fuji being hurt so much. I went mad at the man, furious for doing all that to my best friend, to his own son for goodness' sake. How could he?

I forgot about my own situation. I forgot about the fact that what I was saying now, that how I was reacting to him was making the man before me only more enraged. I forgot that I was making it more dangerous for me, until the raging man made it very clear to me for the second time.

A hand shot out and hit me again, and then a fist came into contact with my stomach as I curled up in reaction. I groaned as he kicked me in my side several times and then looked at me for awhile, a smug grin placed on his face as I glanced at him. He then sauntered off.

Before closing the door he said in a calm, collected, yet dark and scary tone: "I'll teach you a lesson, too. You shouldn't yell at your elders like that and being a queer is a sin. My son will learn that. And so will you."

The door closed with a thud and I vehemently started thinking of ways on how to get out of here with a terrified feeling inside of my heart. I was scared that Fuji's father might do something else than just kicking or hitting me. I had seen those wounds on Fujiko's back and I didn't want wounds like that, let alone something worse.

FUJI'S POV

We arrived at school about 10 minutes before the bell rang because club practice had been cancelled due to the rain. The first thing that I and Tezuka saw, was a very worried Oishi running to us. He looked like he was in all kinds of states as he tried to catch his breath in front of us.

"Oishi, what's wrong?" Tezuka asked calmly.

"…" no response came from our mother hen as he was trying to find the words.

I was getting a bit scared and nervous and most of all I wanted to know what had happened that would make Oishi this worried. Tezuka on the other hand looked as collected as always and patiently waited for Oishi to answer his question.

"Eiji didn't come home last night and his parents can't reach him!" he suddenly let out in a rush of words. Luckily I and Tezuka had understood what he had said and my eyes immediately opened in shock.

My mind was already making assumptions on its own. My father was still out there! What if he had kidnapped Eiji for some reason like getting revenge on me or trying to get me back? But I told myself that that didn't have to be the reason for Eiji's absence. Something else could have happened too. I just couldn't come up with anything else at that moment.

"Have you already searched for him?" Tezuka asked in a serious tone, but I could hear the worry in it for our hyperactive and always joyful teammate.

"Yes, I already went to our usual spot on top of the hill, but he wasn't there. His mother called me early this morning asking if he was with me and if he might have forgotten to notify her. But I told her that we parted after we visited you. She already called the police, but he has to be away for 24 hours before they start their search. Have you heard of him?"

I shook my head and Tezuka replied that after all the regulars had gone home nobody had contacted us. I started to fidget because of my nervousness and because I just couldn't get the idea out of my head that my father might had something to do with it.

Tezuka detected my angst and tried to reassure me with saying: "Fuji, we don't know yet that it has something to do with your father. Kikumaru might even show up for school with some explanation for it, okay? Just relax; I'm sure he's fine."

Despite Tezuka's comforting words, I still felt scared and I had this ominous feeling that something bad was going to happen. Tezuka put a hand on my shoulder and softly squeezed it seeing that his words hadn't calmed me down completely. His support did help me a little and after talking to Oishi some more, the bell rang.

I went to my class alone, without my red haired best friend alongside me as a support. Tezuka had gone to his own classroom together with Oishi while trying to reassure him that his doubles partner will be fine and that they will find him or that he will even show up himself.

The day went by at an agonizing slow speed as all that I could think about was the still absent Eiji. Oishi had called Eiji's parents during lunch, but they too hadn't heard or seen their son. About now every regular knew it and had trouble concentrating on afternoon practice.

I went to drink something from the water fountain as I took a little break. A girl stood there fidgeting with her sweater. She was looking down at the ground until she heard me approach. I smiled at her and she shyly smiled back to me. She was a pretty girl with a small built, she had long brown hair tied in a pony tail as her dark brown eyes looked at me.

"F…Fuji-senpai?" the girl said.

"Hai?" I kindly smiled at her, trying to hide my hidden worry and fears from the girl.

"A man gave me this paper and told me to give it too you," she handed the paper that was neatly folded and I took it with a questioning look in my eyes.

"Thank you, do you know the name of the person who gave you this?"

"No, he didn't say that. But he looked a bit scary, if I may say so. Should I have asked his name senpai? " She timidly answered.

"No, it's okay, don't worry about it. Thank you." And she left towards the school gate after she said goodbye.

I unfolded the small paper and read the note that was scribbled down on it. My eyes opened as I reread it over and over again. There in the middle of the paper stood in an almost illegible writing:

'_Syusuke, I have your best friend with me. I already had to teach him a lesson; it seems that he too didn'__t know about the sin you're committing and that he doesn't understand it. But don't worry, you just have to come to me alone and I'll let him go again. _

_I still haven't finished __educating you about respect to elders and about the sins. So I will be looking forward to seeing you again. But you need to come alone. I'm sure you will enjoy it where I am. You were always happy when Yoshiko, your mother was still alive in this place._

_Don't be too late, I'll be waiting. You have until 3 o'clock in the morning.'_

"Fuji, what's wrong?" Inui asked.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure if I'm good at setting a scary mood, personally I would have wanted it to be better, but let me now what you think. I'm always open for tips. ^^ I want to improve as much as I can.<p>

Until the next chapter. ^^

Ja ne,


	17. Chapter 17

Gomene for the long wait *bow*. Both me and my beta TheTrickster are overloaded with school work. So we don't have much time to write or in her case correct. I hope you like this chapter and make up for the long wait. Oh and thank you for those who have read my new story seductive teasing as well. ^^

I'll try to make sure the other one is online in two weeks from now. Altough I'm not sure if I am able to. My birthday is next Wednesday (the 19th) so I have a party in the weekend. But I'll try to make time for it. ^^ I'll do my best.

And another problem, :p I just started watching tenimyu and I'm totally in love with it. I'm now watching all of the musicals. Kimeru, Shirota Yuu and Aiba Hiroki are my fav's until now. ^^ So every time I have the pc it's like this: 'No! Not youtube! you need to write! Write I tell you!' So yeah, ganbare masu (Don't know if that's spelled right :p).

Disclaimer: well, let me repeat it for the 17th time. Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Undeserved punishment<strong>

FUJI'S POV

I unfolded the small paper and read the note that was scribbled down on it. My eyes opened as I reread it over and over again. There in the middle of the paper stood in an almost illegible way :

'_Syusuke, I have your best friend with me. I already had to teach him a lesson; it seems that he too didn't knew about the sin you're making and that he doesn't understand it. But don't worry, you just have to come to me alone and I'll let him go again. _

_I still haven't finished giving you education about respect to elders and about the sins. So I will be looking forward to seeing you again. But you need to come alone. I'm sure you will enjoy it where I am. You were always happy when Yoshiko, your mother was still alive in this place._

_Don't be too late, I'll be waiting. You have until 3 o'clock in the morning.'_

"Fuji, what's wrong?" Inui asked.

I quickly rumpled the paper and thrust it in my pocket as I turned around and faced the megane youth. My smile was in place as I looked at him and cocked my head in a questioning way while asking: "Should something be wrong, Inui?"

"Well, you looked troubled. Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay then. Tezuka wants you back on the courts," he said. But he kept looking at me, probably trying to find any anomaly in my facial expression and tone.

"Oh, I better get back then." smiling, I walked back to the tennis courts to where Tezuka stood and asked why he needed me. He answered that if I had time to chit-chat to a girl I should be practising, especially during club time.

"Mou, you don't have to be jealous, Tezuka-buchou," I said in a teasing tone. He looked shocked for a second before his stony expression came back. He glared strictly at me but I could see a bit of mirth in his eyes. It seemed that he was happy that I was acting normal again.

I went back to practice and without Tezuka distracting me; my mind kept wandering to the note my father had sent me. He was the one who had Eiji. My best friend was kidnapped because of me! It was entirely my fault. I felt miserable as I kept returning the balls that were sent my way absentmindedly. Everyone noticed that I was not in my game. But they didn't question it. Oishi wasn't playing that well either, obviously distracted by Eiji's absence.

Practice went by really slow, even though Tezuka had told us to stop earlier than usual. We were all changing in silence, the energetic mood gone with its owner. I kept feeling bad as Oishi hurried out of the room and went searching again for his doubles partner. All the others went searching too. I wanted to help as well, but everyone said that it wasn't safe for me to wander around the town even if somebody would have been with me. They had insisted that I would just go home and that they would let me know something if they had any news. I was thinking while waiting for Tezuka to lock up, what I could do.

I didn't want to leave Eiji all alone there with my father, he has to return. His parents were worried sick and so were Oishi and all the other regulars. I could call the police and tell them where Eiji was. But if my father found out he might seriously injure somebody and it could be Eiji - I didn't want that. So the best thing that I could do was to go to the now abandoned house where we used to spend weekends in, when mother was still alive.

During my way home with Tezuka, I kept thinking about how to get there and how to leave Tezuka's house without them finding out.. I had this idea that I could just say to Tezuka that I wanted him to sleep in his room and not with me anymore. But I didn't want that, I wanted him to stay with me until I left to go to my father. So I could lay with him for what was probably the last time if my father had any say in it.

I would wait until Tezuka falls asleep and then silently leave the house. It will take awhile to get to the place where Eiji was kept, but it was not impossible. I still knew the way since we had spent quite a lot of time there. Like my father had put in the note, I always had liked those weekends. The whole family was still together and everybody was happy. I felt nostalgic when thinking about it. A lot has changed.

Tezuka noticed that I was acting different on our way home, but he didn't ask about it, and I was grateful for that. I was also acting more distant than normal when we came home. I was silent at the table when we were having dinner and I went upstairs to shower right after that. Tezuka stayed downstairs to watch some TV, while he kept his phone close to him in case anybody had some news.

At night, Tezuka and I slept in the same bed as the few nights before. But this time we weren't sleeping in each others arms. I was sleeping on my side, with my back to him. Well, I wasn't sleeping actually. I was still awake; I was waiting until I was sure that Tezuka was asleep so I could get away without him noticing it. I lay like this so he wouldn't notice when my eyes were open and ask why I always kept taking glances at the clock on the table next to me.

I guess it's my own fault for not having his arms around me. It's only normal that he wouldn't do that when I wasn't lying so close to him. He's still just my friend, even though I want more. Some of our past actions like the laying in the same bed made us seems like we're more than just friends.

Though he's just doing it because I want it.

Tezuka's just that kind of person. He would just help a friend in need, even if he had to sleep in the same bed to make that person feel safe.

As I was getting really depressed again when thinking about everything that has happened especially with Eiji being kidnapped by my father, something happened that made my mood lighten.

I felt a body being pressed to mine and an arm being encircled around my waist. I slightly turned my head and saw the closed eyes of Tezuka, with some of his hair falling in his relaxed sleeping face. I placed my hand on his arm and smiled lightly when looking at him. A tear then escaped my eyes and rolled over my cheek.

Although I was really happy with the current position, I knew it might be the last time that we lay like this. I loved Tezuka and even though he didn't love me, sleeping like this really held a meaning for me. I would probably think about this when I'm with my father, experiencing despair.

"Arigatou, Tezuka Kunimitsu," I whispered silently as I wiped the tear away and a big genuine smile was placed on my lips. I was really grateful for the past days. But now it had to end again. I had to help Eiji: if I didn't go to my father, he might be in danger. I didn't want him to be hurt, especially not because of me.

I slipped out of Tezuka's embrace and stepped out of bed softly. I walked out of the room after getting some of my stuff and closed the door really silently. I went down the stairs and towards the front door of the dark house. I opened the door and took a last look in the house and up the stairs as the light of the moon shone in and lightened the house a bit. I sighed long and deep before closing the door behind me and walking onto the dark and deserted street.

It was one a.m. so that meant that I had two hours to arrive at my destination. That was enough time as long as things went according to plan.

There I stood before the door of a house I once frequently visited. Now it was dark with the only light coming from some of the still working streetlights. The moon was hidden behind the clouds and so were the stars up in the sky. There weren't any other houses in the neighbourhood as ours was surrounded by nothing more than woods. There weren't a lot of cars passing by either.

A memory floated through my mind as I stood looking at the now old and worn down house.

***flashback***

"Okaa-san, aniki is teasing me again!"

"There, there Yuuta, he just wants to play with you. Isn't that right, Syusuke?"

"Hai," I said as I innocently smiled at my mother. My little brother was pouting and looking really cute. We were playing with a ball and I had teased him by always making sure the ball was out of his reach. We were all happy and smiling as Yuuta and I started playing again.

Yumiko-neesan sat next to mother in the shade of the trees that surrounded our house. They were talking and smiling while watching at the two of us play. The sun was shining brightly, there was this occasional light breeze and the birds were enthusiastically chirping in the trees.

My father then came out of the front door with a smile on his face as he held a tray of drinks and some cake. He walked towards Yumiko and our mother and put the tray on the table. He turned around and looked to the two of us, he then said: "Come on boys, come have a piece of the cake your mother baked."

"Hai!" the two of us reacted and ran towards the table. It had a lot of curls and had some pattern similar to plants, father always said that the table was 'art nouveau'(1) or something like that. He had bought it while on a business trip to Belgium. We then sat on our chairs and started to eat. We were all smiling and laughing.

***end of flashback***

I walked down the little path that was now overgrown with grass and weed that led to the front door. I looked towards the place were the garden table used to stand. It was still there but instead of being white and elegant, it was now rusty and looked like it was about to fall apart, the five chairs were in the same state. I stopped and looked at the house. In general it looked grey and old. There were wooden plates in front of the windows and the dark night gave it an eerie look. You could say that it looked like some kind of haunted house from ghost stories.

Stepping a bit further a car passed me by at that moment, surprising me. I was full with tension; my whole body was on high alert as I closed in on the front door. My heart was beating loudly as I slowly grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. It creaked in resistance. I couldn't see for awhile as my eyes got used to the darkness. I then looked around and couldn't help but think about the last time me and my whole family had been here.

***flashback***

I was standing at the door to the living room, looking in the hall at Yumiko who was helping father with moving the suitcases from upstairs to the hall. It was still light outside but there weren't any windows in the hall, so it was dark without a lamp. The lamp was lit and the one from upstairs too. Our shoes were placed aside to make room for the suitcases that stood at the door.

We were about to leave since the weekend was almost at its end. My mother came to stand behind me and grabbed my shoulder softly, she gave me a slight squeeze as I looked up to her. She was pale and looked really fragile. I knew that she was sick and I could see that it was only worsening. The doctors didn't really know what her sickness was and they all said that it would go over. She just needed to rest. But after resting for an entire weekend, she still looked as sick as before if not worse.

She smiled at me and looked at Yuuta as he came downstairs with his own suitcase not wanting Yumiko, a girl, to carry it for him. Really, he could be so stubborn sometimes. I smiled as I followed him with my eyes. I then looked at father and saw the dark circles under his eyes. Apparently he hadn't slept well the previous nights. He was constantly looking after mother. His smile was gone and it was replaced by a frown. I really hoped that mother would get better, so father would smile again.

The mood in the house was also less happy than usual. Normally we would always laugh and have a lot of fun when coming to this house. But that wasn't the case this time. It was a more tensed atmosphere and an awkward one. Although mother tried to look strong and smile all the time, we all knew she had a hard time.

Mother came to ask me to help her in the kitchen to prepare some food we could eat before leaving. I went with her as the others were about to move the suitcases to the car. I was cleaning the vegetables when she started to talk.

"Syusuke, you are the oldest son, so you have to take care of Yuuta, okay?" she said in a sweet and motherly tone while smiling a bit.

I nodded in response although I didn't really know why she had said that.

"You also need to promise me that you will be happy when you grow up. You just do what you want to do. I would really want to see what will become of you, as I do of Yuuta and Yumiko."

"Hai, okaa-san," I said as I was trying to figure out the reason behind her words.

"And Syusuke, no matter who you love, stay true to that person. Love is something really beautiful and shouldn't be taken away from you. You should say it to that person you love the most, just like I love your father, Yumiko, Yuuta and you. Ashiteru, my son." She hugged me as she said that.

"Hai, I promise. Daisuki okaa-san." And I hugged her back.

***end of flashback***

A tear escaped my eyes as I realised that my mother had said that because she knew she wouldn't be alive for much longer.

'_I__'__m __sorry __Okaa-san. __It __looks __like __I __couldn__'__t __keep __my __promise.__'_

I recomposed myself after standing there for awhile. I looked upstairs and saw a very dim light coming from there. I walked to the room where the light was coming from and opened the door.

"Fujiko? No! You shouldn't have come!"

* * *

><p>(1) If you don't know what it is just type it into Google. I don't really know in which countries it was known, but I do know it was a style in my country Belgium. It is characterized with for example fences or chairs or poles that look like plants, with lots of curls and such. Just type it in and look for pictures; you'll get what I mean once you see some pictures of the architecture. I'm really bad at describing it. :p<p>

So what did you think? Is it good? Did you enjoy reading it? Please let me know. ^^

I'm going to watch tenimyu now. and after watching one musical, I'll start with the next chappie ^^ I hope you'll wait for the next chapter. Btw sorry for making it stop like this *sadistic glistening eyes*.

Ja ne. xx


	18. Chapter 18

Yay! I got it finished. ^^ I hope I didn't make you wait too long.

I'll keep it short for now, but DON'T forget to read my comment below; I have a question for you readers. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis.

Enjoy the 18th chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Undeserved punishment<strong>

EIJI'S POV

I was wide awake and had no idea what time it was. The only thing I knew was that it had to be night already. I was still in the same cold room tied up against the wall. There was no escape and I could only hope that somebody would find me and that Fuji wouldn't come here.

The room was lit by a lamp that stood in the corner of the room. I didn't dare to look in that direction since there stood this chair next to the lamp. In that chair sat Fuji's father, in other words, my kidnapper. He was reading a book, but I could see that he was waiting for something. He kept looking at his watch every minute and he was impatiently taping his foot on the floor. I was getting really annoyed by that sound, but didn't dare to say anything.

The previous time I had asked him something, and it did not end so well. I had asked for some water to drink and something to eat, because I hadn't had anything since I left Tezuka's house the previous night. He had stood up and went out of the room, a bit later he came back with a bowl of rice and a glass of water. He went to stand in front of me and looked like he was about to hand me the glass although I couldn't take it since my hands were still tied behind my back. But then his expression turned from cold to furious.

He poured the content of the glass over me and said: "You are kidnapped by me. So don't go asking me things. If I feel like giving you water or something to eat then I will give it to you. Otherwise you just have to sit there and behave!"

He threw the glass on the floor and it shattered into pieces. Luckily nothing hit me but Fuji's father still wanted to make clear what he had said. He hit me again for several times until he grew tired of it and left me like a beaten dog lying on the floor. I was groaning in pain as he calmly returned to his seat and looked to his watch to see what time it was. He slowly started to eat some of the rice right in front of my eyes.

He was still sitting there like that but he seemed to be getting more impatient and irritable with every passing minute. The bowl was empty by now and stood on the ground next to the chair. My stomach roared, complaining about the loss of nutrition and my throat hurt from lack of water. On top of that was my body freezing from the cold wind coming through the window and the wet clothes on me. Tears were silently escaping my eyes as I was desperately hoping for someone to come in the room and save me.

I thought I was imagining the sounds that I heard coming from downstairs. I heard a door opening, probably the front door and then wood creaking as someone was walking up the stairs. Only when the door of the room I was in opened, believed I that I really hadn't thought it up. My eyes opened as I saw a figure standing in the shadow of the hallway.

"Fujiko! No! You shouldn't have come!" I yelled

I could see from the corners of my eyes that his father stood up and had this wide grin for a moment before it was replaced by rage. I knew then that he had been waiting for his son to return to him.

Fuji didn't look around first to see if somebody else was in the room, he instantly ran to me and grabbed a tight hold of me.

"I'm so sorry, Eiji, it's all my fault. I should have stayed quiet about everything, nothing like this would have happened. I'm sorry, I really am."

Fuji's voice was pleading and my heart ached as I heard the sadness and hurt in his voice. The once powerful tensai of our team was now almost broken. I then saw the third occupant of this room looming over Fuji and I yelled, trying to warn Fuji: "Fuji, get out of here!"

But my yell was too late; his father had already torn Fuji away from me and knocked him back on the ground. I heard a lot of glass crushing under Fuji's weight. He had fallen on the splintered glass and he grunted loudly in response. He crawled back up and looked at his father for a moment.

There was a cut on his cheek from the shattered glass and as I looked at the floor I saw more blood. I noticed Fuji's hand was close to it and saw then that the blood came from his hand. There was this big cut on his palm that was profusely bleeding. No other harm was done since he had been wearing a jacket and the glass hadn't touched any other part of his skin. He covered the cut up with his hand as he kept looking defeated to the ground.

"Syusuke, I see that you came in time," the older man said in this dark voice.

Fuji came back to me and started to untie the rope around my hands. His father's expression turned angered once again and he yelled out in frustration: "What the hell do you think you are doing! At least greet me properly! You should listen to me! Has your time away from me made you forget your manners?"

"I'm sorry father. But you said Eiji could go if I came on time." His voice was submissive and weak as he looked down to the rope he was concentrating on.

My eyes widened as I realized that Fuji had come to save me. Tears were flowing down my cheeks again as I leaned on Fuji's shoulder and silently cried for his and my sake. The rope was finally loose and I moved my arms to Fuji's body to hug him and let him know how thankful I was.

"What do you two think you are doing! Stop hugging each other, it's disgusting!"

"Aaaaah!" Fuji screamed as the enraged man pulled Fuji by the hair up and pushed him back down.

"Did you really think that I would let him go? Are you stupid! If I let him go, he'll run to the police. No, Syusuke, you two are going to stay here as long as I want."

My eyes widened and Fuji reacted: "What? But you said…"

"I changed my mind. Oh and Sysusuke, you better prepare, something is waiting for you. I'm sure you'll like it." He answered coldly, looking maniacally at his son who sat on the ground eyes focused on the floor. How he managed to make his voice sound so cold while that maniacal and scary expression was on his face was a mystery to me, but it made him even more frightening.

I, in the mean time made use of the distraction to untie the rope around my legs. I was desperately trying to find a way out for the two of us. I then softly heard Fuji's voice saying to me: "Eiji, run."

"What? No! I won't leave you!" I yelled.

"Hahahaha, you're not really clever right now are you, my son? He can't escape. I'll just grab him again and then punish the two of you for trying to escape."

"Please, Eiji, go," Fuji answered back to me, ignoring his father. I got the idea of him trying to make sure that I would escape. I would be able to call the police that way and notify the regulars. But I didn't want to leave him alone and I wasn't even sure if I could leave. I saw Fuji looking up again and into my eyes. I could see his determination and desperation. Right now he wanted nothing more for me to escape. I was positive about that.

So even though I still felt reluctant to leave him alone, I nodded and made a silent promise to him: 'I'll get help and return'. I stood up and suppressed the pain I felt. Fuji's father directed his attention on me and walked furiously in my direction. I began to run but the man had gotten a hold of me. I was trying my best to struggle free, but there was no point in denying it, he was definitely stronger. I kept trying and trying when I heard Fuji's voice.

It was loud and clear, not soft and submissive, but powerful.

"I slept in the same bed as Tezuka, father. I even lied against his body and his arms were embracing me. We slept like that for about four times, maybe more. I really liked it; it made me smile when I slept in his arms."

"WHAT! You did what! How dare you, you're disgusting!" His father stopped paying attention to me and instead all his rage turned to Fuji. I hated it, I didn't want to leave him alone. But I didn't have any choice anymore. He had done this so I could escape and I needed to make use of it. The adrenaline in my body started pumping and I ran as fast as I could out of the room, down the stairs to the front door.

I could hear Fuji's father continuously yelling at his son. And then as I opened the front door and spurted outside my heart stopped for a moment and my whole body went stiff as I heard Fuji's voice in a way that I would never forget.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Fuji's scream went through my skin and bones, but I had to keep on running. I couldn't go back.

I started to run in the direction of the town. Luckily there was this road sign which pointed me the way. I would stop at the first phone booth to call the police. I hadn't noticed that there had been a car standing a bit further away from the house as I rushed away.

FUJI'S POV

Eiji had escaped and I was really happy for that. But I had to pay for what I had said to my father. This had been the only thing that had come to my mind to try and distract him. It had worked of course better than I had hoped for. It was like he had completely forgotten about Eiji as he only focused on me.

He kept yelling at me and repeating that what I had done, had been disgusting, and maybe it was. But that didn't change the fact that I had wanted it and had liked it. I was silent as he kept cursing at me and calling me unworthy to be a Fuji. He then stopped for a moment, walked to the chair that I only now noticed and grabbed a bowl that stood beside it.

He came back to me and threw it on the floor right in front of me. I quickly protected my face from the glass by putting my arms in front of me. But small cuts appeared on my hands. He then grabbed a bigger piece that lay on the ground and stabbed me with it in my leg while pulling me by my hair. I screamed before I realized that a sound had come over my lips.

I was frightened by my father, by now there was nothing that made me remember the cheerful father he used to be. He looked like some psychopath as he kept staring as my pants became red-stained because of the blood. He pulled the shard back out of my leg, making me scream again and then threw it away.

I heard footsteps going inside the house and I was hoping on rescue even though somewhere in my mind I knew it was way too early for that. Eiji couldn't have possibly called the police already he hadn't even been gone for more than a minute.

"Since you slept in the same bed as another man, I'm sure that you will like what will happen next. Normally it would have been only one, but hearing what you have done, I decided to make it four people."

Then I knew that the footsteps that I heard in the house were from people that my father knew. How he came to know them and who they were, was still unclear to me. My father must have noticed my questioning expression as he started to explain it.

"You see Syusuke. There were some men living here, a couple of low criminals when I came here the first time. They didn't mind having me here with them since I used to own the place after all. We talked a lot and I heard that they tended to get lonely. You know, they haven't had female company for a while now. For some reason that made me think of you. I told them about you, that you like other men. And for some reason one of the guys asked me how you looked. They already knew how old you were and such since I had told them about it, but not what you looked like. So I described you to them. They wanted to see you in person after I finished."

"Mmmh, and we certainly aren't dissatisfied. You were right man; your son does look a bit feminine. I'll even say he looks hot. I really won't mind having you for company." A rough and low voice stated.

My eyes widened as I noticed four other people enter the room. They were all about the same height and had this sturdy body. They looked like people that you didn't want to come across when you were alone at night on the streets. All of them wore dirty and worn down clothes, the biggest one, the one who had talked, wore jeans wich was torn at several places. The other, the smallest guy, but still bigger than me, wore a black jacket and that was about the only thing that looked decent on him.

The other two looked like they were brothers or at least relatives, both of them had this hard expression with some glint in their eyes which I really didn't like. The four of them were looking at me like I was some merchandise or some prey that they could ravish every moment.

"As you can hear, my boy, you will learn that having an attraction like you do towards other men is unnatural. You will feel that it is unnatural."

By now, I knew that the four guys here were planning to rape me. My father saw it as teaching me that being gay and having sex with another men was not what nature had wanted. I was really scared by now and desperate to get away from here but an escape was nowhere in sight.

I had no idea on how to run away or on how to defend myself against these four guys in front of me. I had to try and struggle as much as I could and hopefully I would be able to injure at least one of them or stall everything and try to keep it up until the police arrived.

Unfortunately I had no idea how long that would take and if I was even able to struggle for long. It was me against for other people who seemed stronger, bigger and a lot meaner than me. I knew I stood no chance in getting out of this further unharmed.

"Guys, don't be gentle. Make sure it hurts more than it already does. He has to learn that this is not how you have sex and that loving another man is wrong. And this way he will never forget it."

The criminals grinned evilly at me and slowly walked towards me, the bigger one of them, I suggest he was the leader of the band, was already loosening the belt around his waist and seemed to want to tie me up with it. My father went out of the room and closed the door at the same moment that I loudly screamed: "No! Get off!"

* * *

><p>Well? What did you think? Sorry for the cliffhanger (not really :p)<p>

It will get worse, but don't worry ^^ I won't do anything too bad (although I have to warn you, my bad and your bad might be different ;p)

So then the question. I noticed that no one yet (correct me if I am wrong) written a story with Perfect Pair and hybrids. Now, I want to know why that is? Is it because you guys don't like that type of story, or just because nobody has written any yet?

I have a vague storyline in mind for it, so if you would want to tell me your opinion, please. ^^

I'll be as quick as I can for the next chappie. ^^ Please look forward to it.


	19. Chapter 19

Yay! Chapter 19th, the next one is my 20th chapter of undeserved punishment ^^. I never thought it would be this long.

Oh oh oh! My two best friends (the two I have inflicted with the same anime virus, although they are not as obsessed as me :p) had given me a surprise for my birthday. I turned 17 on 19th October and on the 4th of November was an exposition of Japan. And they gave me a ticket for it. ^^ they totally surprised me, I had a sleepover at one of the two and we had to get up early and then left to Brussels, but I didn't know what was happening until we got out of the car and they gave me the ticket. I was so ecstatic. ^^ It was great! I really had a fun and super and unforgettable time there. I love my friends ^^ oh and too my big surprise I was able to buy two posters of Prince of tennis although Pot isn't really known in Belgium. ^^ it made my entire week… no month XD

That was totally beside the point, but I just had to say that so forgive me for my rambling. On with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Sadly.

Hope you enjoy, ^^

* * *

><p><strong>7 Undeserved punishment<strong>

EIJI'S POV

I was running as fast as I could to the nearby town, desperately hoping that they would have a phone booth or maybe a police station. My mind was thinking on what was happening to Fuji as I could still feel his scream tearing at my skin and bones. Tears were running down my cheeks and the cold night wind was slowly cooling my body off. I was practically panting like a dog as I used the adrenaline that was coursing through my body to keep on running.

I finally came across a couple of houses as I came closer to the centre of the village. The buildings multiplied as I kept going, but so far I hadn't seen a phone booth. I hoped to come across some road sign which pointed towards the police station, but luck hadn't been on my side for a couple of days now.

My energy was fading away and I was thinking of giving up my search for the police station and a booth. I could always just go to some house and ring the door, in hopes they would believe me and call the police. But that chance was thin.

Finally I saw in the distance the sign of a police station, my legs went faster until they abruptly stopped at the door of the building. The area around the station was dark and it seemed like there was no more light in the building itself.

I still pushed against the double door, but to my horror neither of them budged. I started pulling at them and then pushing with my full weight, though the only response I got from the big door was the slight movement in their hinges.

After I realized that I had no idea on how to contact help I slumped down on the cold concrete floor. My power was completely drained from my body as my crying became harder.

"Young man, are you alright?" a voice said from out of the darkness.

I quickly looked around me and noticed a man standing next to a car a bit further away from me. He stood on the parking in front of the building at the far end, away from the light. There were two other cars standing there, the one he stood next to and one that was parked at the middle of the parking lot.

"….Do you know how I can contact the police?" I asked as soon as I was able to think of something again.

"I am from the police. Why? What happened?" the man said as he quickly walked to me. He could see the bruises on my face and the tears pouring down. His eyes widened for a second before a serious and concerned expression took its place.

"You're from the police?" I asked a bit confused.

"Yes? What happened to you? Did someone hurt you?" the agent asked.

I nodded as I started crying even harder and I tried to explain in between my sobs what had happened. He listened carefully at my words and he called to the police station of my town to see if what I was saying was correct. The agents from my town said that I indeed had been missing and that there was a case about Fuji and his abusive father.

The man in front of me unlocked the door of the building and let me enter. He put on the lights and took a good look at me. I did the same. My tears had lessened and my vision wasn't so blurry anymore. I could see a man of 50 years old, maybe older, with a serious expression. His eyes were gentle as he looked to me and told me to sit on one of the comfortable couches and gave me a blanket so I could warm up. He asked if I wanted to call someone while he contacted the rest of the police corps for an ambush on the house Fuji was in. I had told them how it looked and its surroundings and they instantly knew it was the abandoned house at the edge of the forest.

Apparently it was known for low criminals or young gangs to group up there or hide if the police was searching for them. The agents hadn't checked the house for any habitants since three months ago, because nothing major had happend.

I called my mother to let her know what was happening and that I was safe. My mother was crying on the phone as she was asking me a lot of questions. She was clearly relieved that I was safe but I could still hear the worry she had for Fuji's wellbeing. She told me that she and my father were on their way to get me from the police station and then drive me to the hospital for a check-up. At the background was the sound of more commotion. My whole family must have been worried sick and they were all now waiting to hear from mother what news she had.

She would call Oishi for me, since he had been worrying sick and searching for me until late at night. She started saying a lot of things about him and being such a sweet young man. She also told me that she was really happy that I had a friend like him.

I told her to ask if Oishi could notice the other regulars about what was happening as I decided to call Tezuka myself. My mother said okay as I could hear the engine of the car starting. I hung up and quickly called Tezuka.

The agent was also making a lot of phone calls; it seemed that he had send about 6 cops to the old house. He was currently calling the department of my town for more information and if needed; back-up.

"Hello? This is Tezuka Kunimitsu? Who am I speaking with?" my captain's voice sounded hasted and annoyed. It seemed like he didn't want to waste his time with calling to someone at about 5 o'clock. I wondered why he was awake at this hour but then reminded myself that he must have noticed Fuji's absence.

As I was about to say my name, a sound was heard from a female voice, probably Tezuka's mother. "Kunimitsu? Did someone see Syusuke-kun? Is he found?" her voice was worried and scared. It seemed like she was running around or something because her voice weakened and then grew stronger before quieting down again. She was probably pacing around the room, or was it Tezuka?

"I don't know yet, mother." Tezuka's voice answered. I was sick of waiting and it seemed like Tezuka was waiting for news of Fuji so it would be best if I spoke up.

"Tezuka, it's me, Eiji. Fuji is with his father, the po…."

"What? With his father? Why? How do you know? What happened?" his voice was full of concern and also anger. I didn't know why he was angry, maybe it was because Fuji had gone to his father willingly or he could also be mad at Fuji's father.

I explained for the second time what had happened and told him that the police were about to take action.

"Where is Fuji being kept?"

I answered his question without really thinking why he had asked that. He quickly said thank you and that he'll be there right away. I was about to say he should just wait at home until he received some more news but he had already hung up.

I looked to the phone for awhile thinking that Tezuka had been really unlike himself. But it was not that surprising, seeing what has happened. The agent pulled me out of my thoughts as he explained what the police would do. He would stay here with me, until my parents arrived to bring me to the hospital and then he would go to the building to assist the others. That would make it about a total of 7 agents. I didn't think that that was necessary to arrest just one man. But they knew what they were doing; it was probably for the best.

The police officer gave me something warm to drink and asked a couple questions. He wrote them down and put them in a file. After that he went to do some more paperwork as he left me with my thoughts.

My mind kept going back to what happened and I remembered why everything had started. Fuji being gay hadn't been that big of a surprise for me. I had already thought about it and the idea that he seemed to like Tezuka more than a friend had been sort of proven by what Fuji had said to pull his father's attention away from me.

I really had to ask Oishi, if he knew what Tezuka felt for my best friend. I'm really sure that he will make Fuji happy again. I tried to calculate the chance of Tezuka loving another guy, especially Fuji, no maybe just because it was Fuji. But I had no idea on how to do that. At times like this Inui would be very handy. I put some of the recent things into consideration and the reactions Tezuka had on them. He was really worried about Fuji and he didn't seem to mind that he had slept on his lap. He was also really protective of him from what I had seen.

So I'm almost scared to make the conclusion, but our stoic buchou might really be in love with our tensai.

I smiled at that and the man sitting in front of me behind his desk looked at me in a weird way. I said that I had just thought about something and he smiled softly before getting back to his work.

Some time later and my family had finally arrived. My parents came out of the car and they both hugged me. My mother was crying and even my father seemed like he was doing his best not to let out some tears. Of course I was crying as well as I didn't want to let go of them. My father let go of me and thanked the police as my mother guided me towards the car. I ducked and went in the vehicle on the backseat and my mother came to sit besides me. She was still holding me for dear life. My father stepped in the car and closed the door of his side. He started the engine and we drove away from the station in the direction of what I assumed to be the hospital.

I whispered silently "…Fujiko…he…"

"I asked the police agent to call me as soon as they have news. They will also bring Fuji-kun to the hospital so we'll wait there for him, okay?" my father said, taking glances in his rear-view mirror.

I nodded and then finally fell asleep in my mother's arms as we drove further.

FUJI'S POV

"No! Get off!"

The leader of the four guys who were about to rape me grabbed me. I tried to struggle free I was terrified and didn't want this to happen. The adrenaline started coursing through my body and made me feel stronger and faster.

But not strong or fast enough.

He pulled me up from the ground and we stood back to front. A second guy punched me in the stomach right after punching me in my face. I doubled over again and at that moment the leader shoved me again, so I landed on the ground. I tried to get up again and was leaning on my hands. But the one who had punched me kicked me on my back, making me fall flat on the ground again.

I grunted hard as I lied there panting with my stomach on the floor. My mind was busy with planning an escape as my body was trying to find new energy for a second struggle. Before I could try something new had someone turned me around so that I was now with my back on the ground. I looked at the face of the leader who grinned lecherously at me.

He went to sit on top of me and ran a hand over my chest. A third guy, one of the two relatives, pulled my shoes off. I started kicking him as my hands were busy with trying to push the one on top of me off of me. The guy behind me grunted and grabbed for his face. It seemed that I had hit him. But it seemed that on the other hand trying to get away from the bigger guy right in front of me was a lot harder or even impossible.

He had pulled of his belt before he had come closer to me and he was now busy with trying to tie my hands together with it. I kept struggling as much as I could but there was no hope. I felt like a spider that was captured and the capturer was slowly pulling out my legs one for one. I couldn't get away. The only thing I could do was to endure it.

After my hands were secured, the fingers of my attacker crawled to my face. One hand held my chin as he turned my head in his direction. His face came closer to mine and I could smell the odour of alcohol and cigarettes on him. He had stubble if you looked closer and a scar on his right cheek. He planted his lips on mine and tried to open my mouth so he could enter. But I kept them firmly closed. He pulled away again and slapped me in my face.

The other guys who just stood there watching everything, grinned and one of them said: "Kurogane, it seems like he doesn't like it, haha. You should have taken a peppermint first, ha."

The other guys laughed as well and even Kurogane laughed. He replied in his smug dark voice: "Then you should have done the same, Ichirou. And don't worry he will start to like it, eventually. He is gay after all. He won't mind taking something from behind. Now would you, boy?"

I glared at him but kept my mouth shut as the others laughed again. Kurogane came closer again with his filthy lips and when he was about to kiss me again, placed he his other hand on my nose, squeezing it close so I couldn't breathe anymore. I tried to hold my breath in as long as I could, because I knew what he was planning and I definitely didn't want that. But it was inevitable.

I opened my mouth to gasp for air and as soon as my lips parted, he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I bit his tongue in reaction and he quickly pulled his out again and parted his lips from mine.

"Damn, he got guts! He bit me," Kurogane said as he got up again, "But, you won't do that again."

They all came closer to me and Kurogane then ordered them to pull my clothes off. My eyes widened in horror. I started struggling again and doing anything in my power to get all those hands of off me. My heart kept accelerating as I got more and more scared. I was desperate to get away, I didn't want anything of this. I wanted to be home and safe, I wanted Eiji to come back with help. But most of all; I wanted Tezuka's comforting and protective arms around me, I wanted him to keep me safe from everything. I hoped he would come and safe me, like he had done before.

Tears were escaping my eyes yet again and my vision got all blurry as my power was fading away like a water drop in the summer heat.

The smallest of the four pulled my shirt off and he started to caress my chest with his cold and dirty fingers. I shivered in disgust but there was nothing else that I could do. The other still unknown guy was pulling my jeans off and he started to kiss my leg all the way up to my inner thigh. He put something around my leg at the place were the stab wound was so it would stop bleeding completely. I still tried to push him with my leg, but he held it firm and steady. I already imagined a lot of new bruises in the shapes of fingers across my entire body.

Kurogane then interrupted them just as the other was playing with the waistband of my boxers: "I will take that piece off, he still needs to pay for biting me. Jun, get him up."

Jun did exact that, he grabbed me and pulled me up. I could barely stand on my legs, they were shaking heavily. My whole body was trembling from cold, but mostly from fear and disgust. Kurogane came towards me gave me a couple more hits for biting him and he then put his leg in between mine and grinded his pelvis against me.

I shook visibly but that made him smile even more. He kept moving his hip and I could feel to my horror something hard poking me. I got pushed against Jun and I could feel the same thing poking me from behind.

Kurogane slightly stepped away and looked to me, like all the others were as well, with curiosity and pure lust. There was nothing on their minds anymore except for what they were about to do and how they would do it.

Jun then took a step back and I almost fell onto the ground, he had kept me up straight for the most part. But I quickly reclaimed my own balance and was able to keep standing. I had no idea what they were about to do. I was cornered in; on every one of my sides stood somebody. I couldn't just make a run for it.

Seconds later Kurogane stepped closer to me and I wanted to step back but there stood Jun, ready to push me back to his leader. The man before me grabbed my boxers and pulled it down in one go. I wanted to cover myself up, but Kurogane grabbed my bound hands.

"Mmmmmh, that's one nice ass. Guys I think we are going to have some fun." Orochi said grinning while looking me up and down, cautiously waiting for the best moment to attack, like the snake he was.(1)

* * *

><p>(1) Orochi comes from the name of a big snake. It's the name of an eight-forked serpent who demanded virgin sacrifices. The snake was eventually killed by the God-hero Susanoo.<p>

Sorry! I don't want to do this to Fuji either but I have to, my sadistic side is telling me!

What did you think? I didn't go too far with it, did I? Let me know, I want to know your opinion and maybe some points were I need to improve.

Until the next chapter ^^, ja ne. xx


	20. Chapter 20

Gomen'nasai. I know you had to wait long, again. But my beta the trickster was really busy. I'm grateful that she makes time for me, despite her busy schedule.

My 20th chapter. ^^ banzai! I already have 105 reviews. It's great! I never thought that I would be able to get so much. I never thought that my story would be this long as well. ;p

Thank you for all who reviewed, especially Akai Tenshi. You always make me really, really happy with your sadistic/ funny reviews. I really appreciate it. Also to Vermouth, lemon-and-chai, Jerui,….. I'm really grateful for all your reviews and I hope you will enjoy this story until the end.

To those who don't review and just enjoy the story, thank you as well for reading up until now. ^^

Oh and sorry for the mistakes that might still be in this story. Because I have corrected it quite late.

Disclaimer: uhm, I don't think I own POT. As far as I know I always see Takashi Konomi on Google and such, and not my name. Unfortunately.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>7 Undeserved punishment<strong>

FUJI'S POV

"Mmmmmh, that's one nice ass. Guys I think we are going to have some fun." Orochi said while looking me up and down, a grin on his unshaven face, cautiously waiting for the best moment to attack, like the snake he was.

I stood there completely humiliated and shameful, not able to hide anything from those prying eyes that were devouring me. My hope was disintegrating into thin air as I saw no way out of this anymore. I was planning to try once more with the rest of my powers that were still left in my exhausted and traumatized body.

The four men; Kurogane, Orochi, Jun and Ichirou stood around me until the leader Kurogane came in my direction, his eyes were darkened with lust as he took my naked body in. He came to stand right in front of me. At the moment that he wanted to touch me I kicked him in the crotch with all my strength. He grunted in response and covered his crotch up with his hands. The others looked wide eyed at me as I quickly tried to run past them. One of them, Ichirou, was quickly over his shock and pulled me by my hair and gave another blow to my stomach. I fell onto the ground with a loud thump, my body slumping down completely.

The last drop of strength left my body. All I could think of was that I might fall into unconsciousness, hoping that I wouldn't be able to feel the pain anymore. Kurogane looked furious at me.

"You are going to pay for that! You whore!" he yelled as he lifted his arm. I awaited the blow with my eyes shut, preparing for the pain that was to come. When suddenly…

BANG!

"Freeze! You are all under arrest!" someone yelled after the door was forced open and it was left to hang on one hinge.

The four guys instantly turned around and looked shocked as the agents were cautiously stepping further into the room. I counted three agents and I could hear more coming up the stairs.

It was amazing that none of us had heard the police coming into the house until they had barged down the door of the room we were in. The agents were pointing their guns in the direction of the men around me.

"Put your hands in the air and slowly put them behind your head. Don't make any drastic movements or we will shoot," the front police officer said. The four agents next to him stepped into the room and each pointed their guns to one of the criminals, highly alert.

None of my attackers dared to do anything and they were all cuffed. The police explained to each one of them their rights and started to ask questions. Kurogane didn't answer and kept his mouth shut, all the others answered the questions truthfully. The man who had called out the shots, probably the leader of the police team, came in my direction. I looked with wide and horrified eyes as he came closer and closer in a slow and cautious pace. He was about to bend through his knees to be on my eyelevel as a sixth cop came in the room. He walked straight to the leader and then whispered something into the latter's ear.

"What! None of them are this boy's father! Then where is he? Find him now! Don't let him escape again!" the police brutally yelled, frustration apparent in his uncontrolled voice. The sixth cop quickly bowed and went out of the room with another cop trailing after him. The other three pushed the criminals in front of them out of the door and to their vehicles.

I got scared of the leader and when he came towards me for a second time and bend down in front of me, I quickly crawled away from him. I was exhausted, but I was so afraid that I couldn't trust this man and that I had to get away from him.

Somewhere in my mind I knew that they were here to help me. But my mind, heart and body were scared of any other man trying to get close to me. He tried to talk to me although the only response he got was me trembling in fear against one of the walls. I heard the loud sirens of a police car stopping in front of the house. A bit later and there was another agent coming up the stairs and into the room. He took in the sight that was in front of him and then walked in our direction. He also crouched in front of me and his eyes stood compassionate and sad as he looked at my abused body.

"He won't answer me, he's too scared. I'm not able to know what the four men have done with him and how far they have taken it. We can't just go on what the others say, we need his side of the story. On top of that, his father is still not arrested, the rest of the team are searching for him as we speak."

"Shouldn't you try and cover him up. He might be a bit more comfortable like that. And do you need me to call some reinforcements?" The gentler one said.

"No, that won't be necessary," The leader responded, as the other one pulled his jacket off and stretched his arms to drape it over me. My heart started beating loudly again at an extremely high pace as his hand came closer to my body. I tried to get away from him, but I was already all the way backed up against the wall.

For me nothing had changed, I was still some animal locked in a cage surrendered to the cruelties of its master. The agents were threats to me, I didn't see them as my rescue, I just couldn't.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled and both of the men were surprised by the sudden sound of my voice.

"Don't be scared, I just want to cover you up a bit. Here take my jacket you can put it over your body. We won't harm you, everything is okay," The one with the more sad and compassionate eyes, softly said. He was obviously worried about me but still I couldn't dare to believe his words. I didn't take the jacket off the cop but he instead left it right next to me so I could take it whenever I wanted.

I shook my head while repeatedly saying no, my whole body was still trembling and everything started to hurt more and more. The gentler agent still tried to make me believe him and make me feel safe although his efforts stayed in vain.

"Norio, stop that, if he doesn't want to talk about it then leave him. There are more people that had gone through this sort of thing. Focus on the father, not the son."

"That may be true, but he is the one going through it now. He needs support at this moment and I'll try my best to give him that. You can concentrate on the father. He needs to be arrested, abusing his own child and then just handing him over to four criminals needs to be justified."

"I agree, but finding that kid's father isn't that easy. He can be anywhere in the woods or gone by now. If the boy there would just answer my questions it might be easier to find the criminal. He might know where his father would hide. But no, the kid's keeping his mouth shut, except for yelling at us."

"Of course, that's normal for what he has gone through. He won't trust some stranger; he might feel safer with someone he knows next to him. Maybe we can contact a relative or some close friend of his. The ambulance for him should arrive any minute now and they need him to cooperate. I'll try to calm him down, while you go search for the father."

They kept talking like I wasn't in the same room as them before the leader finally left the room and I was alone with the other man, Norio. He started saying things again, trying to make me feel safe but it wasn't working. Two nurses, a female and a male, then came in the room as the ambulance had arrived and they wanted to help me as well. They had asked some questions about where it hurt the most and such. I kept my lips together and agent Norio had to tell them that I was still too scared and unable to cooperate.

They understood, but said that it was important to check my body for any life threatening wounds. A beautiful looking girl came closer to me, they thought it might be best for her to calm me down since she was a girl and I might not feel threatened.

She was allowed to come closer to me than the others. But as soon as she touched my arm, I yelled again and tried to slap her hand away. She looked with sympathizing eyes at me and tried to make me feel safe by talking in a gentle tone. She explained that she had to examine my body to know if I didn't have too serious wounds. I still didn't let anybody touch my body.

My eyes were starting to fall shut as I was trying my best to keep conscious. I also tried to keep the other people in the room from coming too close to me and from touching me. I was still scared, but my body was too exhausted from the previous attempts at escaping. I was holding back tears as I didn't want to look even weaker in front of them, in my eyes enemies.

I was about to collapse when everybody's attention was suddenly turned towards the door.

TEZUKA'S POV

As soon as I hung up the phone I called my mother and father to take me to where Fuji was. She complied because I told her that when we would arrive the police would have already arrested Fuji's father.

I could think about what happened on this night as we road on the disserted streets.

I had woken up somewhere in the middle of the night and suddenly noticed the absence of the Tensai, who was normally sleeping next to me. I thought that he might have gone to the bathroom, so I waited a bit before getting out of my bed. I went to the bathroom and knocked. I got no response, so I opened the door and saw that no one was there. I walked downstairs in hopes that I could find him in the kitchen or the living room. I was already starting to think in a bad way and thought that he might have gone away in search of Eiji.

As I saw that it was empty downstairs and all the lights were still off, I went back upstairs to grab my cell phone and call him. I could hear the soft sound of a ring tone going off and dreaded the thought that it must be Fuji's. I searched from where the sound was coming from and found Fuji's cell phone under his pillow. I got more and more worried so I ran back downstairs and outside the door to see if I could see Fuji somewhere. But no such luck. I hurried inside and decided to call Oishi to ask if he had seen the brunette.

He picked up after the fourth ring and greeted me in a sleepy voice. I immediately asked him if he knew about Fuji's whereabouts, but so far he hadn't heard anything from Fuji. Oishi then also said what I feared; maybe Fuji had gone to search for his best friend. And that would mean that he was all alone at night. Nobody would notice if he was suddenly taken away by his father who might be wandering about the streets in search of his son.

Oishi started to worry as well and told me that he would notify some of the regulars while I talked to the other half of the regulars. None of them had seen or heard anything from him and everybody was worried sick. First Eiji was gone and now Fuji had disappeared without a trace. We all knew it had to do with Fuji's father but didn't know what or where they might be.

I woke my parents up and told them what had happened. They were instantly awake and called the police to let them know of Fuji's absence. The police told them they would start up a search party and look out for Eiji as well. They would notify us once they found something and we should call them in case Fuji or Eiji showed up.

After some hours we finally got some news. I was in a bad mood and waiting for a call of the police as I heard my phone ring. I saw that it was a number I didn't know and asked quite harshly who it was, as soon as I heard Eiji's voice my attitude changed. I was dying to know where he was and where Fuji might be. If Eiji was able to call me, then he might be safe and Fuji as well.

He told me that Fuji was with his father and I got completely enraged. My mother calmed me down, but it was clear in my voice when I spoke to Eiji again that I was mad. How could Fuji's father dare to take Fuji away? The next time I would see him, I would make sure not to let him escape.

We were driving somewhere that was unknown to me. I didn't recognize any street or house as we were passing by a town. I was constantly looking outside of the window, searching for some hint of Fuji or Fuji's father. My mother kept glancing at me as my father drove concentrated to where Fuji hopefully was.

We arrived at the house Eiji had mentioned and noticed all the police cars. I was slightly relieved, but as soon as I saw the ambulance my heart raced into overdrive. I had to know where Fuji was, I needed to see him before I was sure that he was safe again. I didn't see any police officers outside. I found it suspicious and was thinking that Fuji's father might have been able to escape again.

My mother stayed in the car as well as my father. I told them that I would go alone and after a lot of worrying from them and me trying to persuade them that nothing was going to happen since the police was here, was I allowed getting out of the car.

It was dark, I could see some light coming from the house, but not much. I could see that the house was old and worn down. It looked like a typical hide out for criminals like you would see in movies. The night had something eerie and it was cold.

I walked past the cars and I looked in a larger van, I saw four guys sitting it. They were following me with a dirty look. I didn't want to know why they were arrested and why they were here. Although I had this feeling that I would discover it and that I wouldn't like those guys at all.

I suddenly heard something in the bushes beside me and saw some figure jumping out of them. The figure ran straight towards me at a high speed and was about to collide with me hadn't I took a quick step to the side.

Some unknown guy started to fight with me. He threw punches coming from the right and left.

I used my reflexes that I had gained from playing tennis to dodge most of the fist that were coming my way. I could suddenly see the maddened face of Fuji's father. He was hitting with all his strength and the hits that did touch me really hurt.

I got enraged and started to not only dodge the attacks, but to hit him back. He tried to punch me with his right hand but I ducked and hit him in the stomach. But he immediately kicked me in my legs. I was able to stay up, but had a small problem with my balance and he took advantage of that. He hit me in my face on my cheek. I reacted and was able to do the same to him.

We kept on fighting and dodging each other attacks. For an older man, Fuji's father was still flexible and quick. I somehow tripped him and he fell onto the ground. I ducked and wanted to hit him in the face but the police had arrived and started to pull us apart.

My father had gotten out of the car and started calling for help. The policemen came from the forest or other surrounding places and ran towards the two of us when they saw us fighting.

They immediately handcuffed the father and let me go as I was back in control of my feelings. I couldn't believe that I had actually become so mad at seeing the face of the one who had hurt _my_ _precious _tensai.

The older man started yelling: "You shouldn't protect him! He's a problem child! He deserves to be punished! He needs to learn what is good and what not! This is the only way, I tell you! You'll agree once you know it as well! That best friend of yours, he's g…"

"Yeah, yeah. That's enough. Come on, duck your head and get in the car." An agent said and helped him in a separate car.

I thought about what he had said for a second but then immediately remembered Fuji and my concern for him.

Although my stoic expression was back, my heart was in turmoil. As soon as I could, I asked an agent where Fuji was and ran into the house. My father and mother were yelling after me to be careful and to wait for them. But I didn't want to wait for them; I had to get to Fuji right then. He needed me and I needed to see him to make sure that he was actually safe.

I ran up the stairs with my parents a bit behind me and then opened all the doors until I found the one of the room Fuji was in.

* * *

><p>Well? What did you think? Do you all want to read the next chapter? ;p<p>

I'll try to be as fast as I can, But I have my exams starting this Monday. So I don't know If I'll have a lot of time. I'll certainly try my best. And It'll also depend on my beta.

Hopefully in two weeks otherwise in three.

Ja ne xxx


	21. Chapter 21

Merry X-mas to everyone. ^^

So finally after a long wait here is the next chapter, see it as a Christmas present.

I found it myself to be a bit too long so I wanted to upload it today.

I will be updating this story somewhere around New Year to make up for this long wait. Most likely that chapter will be uncorrected. I will be changing it to the corrected one from the moment my beta sends it to me.

I didn't fail my exams. ^^ I passed all of them with English and economics as my best course and math as my worst. :p I hope all of you (who already did your exams) passed as well. ^^

I whish everybody a happy Christmas eve and day. Will you get lots of presents and a lot of yummy food. ^^

Until New Year. ^^ xxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Undeserved punishment<strong>

TEZUKA'S POV

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Fuji cowered away against the back of the wall. His body was constantly trembling and he was curled up, his arms were around his legs which were as close as they could get to his body. I noticed that he wasn't wearing a thing and that his body was even more covered in bruises and wounds than before. I saw something draped around Fuji's leg that was blood-red, his hands were bound behind his back in what must have been a very uncomfortable manner.

My anger increased as my eyes were glued to Fuji's body, I already thought that I had an idea for what reason Fuji was naked. And I didn't like that thought, not one bit. Especially not when I recalled the four guys in the police car and dreaded that there was actually a chance that those four criminals had…raped Fuji.

Tearing my eyes away from his body, I looked up at his face and my anger faded into the background. Seeing his sapphire eyes open wide and with tears in them made me immediately want to take him into my arms and comfort him. There were more bruises on his face and cuts on his lips. His nose had apparently been bleeding from what were probably more than one hit to his nose or cheek.

But those eyes, they looked desperate, terrified and confused. He looked like a fallen angel who had lost his wings, desperate for release from this cruel world, the trust in mankind gone, no spark of hope left.

"Who are these people? What are they doing here?" some police asked to a college who had come in behind us. My parents were looking, eyes wide open, at Fuji as their expressions were full with shock and compassion.

"I don't know, but we caught the father. He started fighting with this young man here although the reason is unclear."

"Bring all the criminals to the police office and I'll interrogate them there. I'll try to make this boy go with the nurses, good work," he said before turning to me and my parents; "And you three, what are you doing here? This is a police scene; no one is allowed to enter this house if you are not from the police."

My father was about to answer, but before he could, I stepped forward and walked to Fuji. He kept following me with his eyes. The agent did the same and looked suspiciously at me, he didn't know what my intentions were.

"Young man, what are you doing? Step away from the boy."

I didn't listen to him and he didn't try to stop me so I crouched in front of Fuji and looked him in the eyes. I slowly reached out to him, but he shivered and backed away from my touch. It was clear that he still thought that someone might do something to him and my heart cringed at that. I moved my hands again in his direction.

"Don't touch him; you'll only make him even more scared. He might even hit you or do something else that will endanger you." The officer said who was crouched next to me.

But as the crouching man said the last sentence my fingers lightly grazed his arm and I softly whispered to Fuji to try and calm him down: "Fuji, it's okay now. I'm here again, your father is gone, and so are the others. We are here to help you. _I'm_ here to help _you_, I won't let you leave again."

He kept staring at me, but with every word I said, his fear and confusion faded away from his eyes. Hope started to come back even if it was just a tiny sparkle in his now dark eyes. My hand was softly rubbing up and down his arm by then. Before I slowly moved both my hands behind his back and loosened the belt that was constricting his movements. Tears were still flowing from his eyes like crystals. His eyelids were drooping from exhaustion.

He placed his hands in front of him and grabbed my hand in silence. I was surprised at first but let him be. He looked at my hand as his tears were lessening. It seemed like a lifeline for him that pulled him away from darkness. I momentarily pulled my hand away from him and took off my coat. I then hung it over his shoulders. I moved myself to a better position and grabbed his hand again.

I could feel that somehow holding my hand was comforting for Fuji and he was visibly starting to relax. His fingers traced my palm to my fingers and he then entwined our hands, his fingers softly sliding in between mine. He moved a bit and grunted as he leaned towards me and let his body rest against mine. I put my unoccupied arm around his body and kept on whispering comforting words, calming his scared heart down. He fell asleep almost immediately as he finally thought that he was safe again.

Everybody was looking a bit flabbergasted at this scene, surprised by the change in Fuji's behaviour. My mother had a small smile on her face even though she kept looking at Fuji with worry apparent in her expression.

Nobody would have wanted this to happen to him, every one of his friends had wanted him to be happy and safe from his father. It was really bad that it had come to this before his father had been caught.

We all knew that there would be consequences for Fuji, physical and emotional. But I promised to myself that I would do everything that was in my power to help him get trough it and offer him as much comfort as he needs.

FUJI'S POV

"Tezuka," his name tried to come over my lips, but no sound came out. I was surprised to say the least when I saw him enter the room.

Everyone had their eyes on him and his family. I only paid attention to Tezuka as he looked at me. His eyebrows were frowned and his fists were clenched. His eyes were full of hurt and anger before he looked at my face and straight into my eyes. I didn't hear what the others were talking about and I didn't want to hear. The only thing I saw was Tezuka.

He walked towards me with a gentle expression and crouched in front of me. His hands came in my direction and the first thing my instinct told me was to get away from it, so I did. But hearing his comforting words in his familiar beautiful voice, seeing his brown eyes full with emotion and noticing the hands of my previous saviour coming towards me, made me change my behaviour.

I relaxed just a tiny bit, and tried to see what he would do once he was able to touch me. My mind and body were telling me that what I was doing was dangerous, that he might hurt me. My heart on the other hand had full confidence in the one I loved. Hope started to form again like a glimpse of light at the end of the tunnel.

As his fingers touched my arm, I suppressed an urge to crawl away or yell at him. I kept looking at him with wide pools of blue and raw emotions. I could feel his hands start caressing my arms and my body remembered the nights that I had slept in those arms, the nights that those exact same hands had taken a soft hold of my shoulders, trying in a way to keep me close to him where it was safe.

He then moved his hands to my back and that scared me a little, and my instincts almost took over again. But watching him, seeing his eyes that held no ill intention, but that only promised me comfort, calmed down my fears again.

He untied the belt around my arms and I moved them to my front in what seemed like slow-motion. My body was so tired and despite the tears still coming out of my eyes, my eyelids were about to close. Instead I focused myself on Tezuka's soft hands; I grabbed one hand and pulled it towards me. He pulled his hand away for a moment and took of his coat to hang it over my naked body, trying to cover me up.

When I held his hand back in mine, I started to trace my fingers lightly over his hand, remembering how it had calmed me down with caressing my back, my arms, remembering how those hands had taken care of my gash wounds and how his arms had carried me away from my house to a safer place, keeping him close to his warm body.

I calmed down gradually, the tension in my body starting to seep away, making me slump down a little. I then entwined our hands and he tightened his grip on my hand softly. I felt safer and wasn't paying any attention to the rest of the people around us. I adjusted my position a bit as far as my strength and the pain in my body allowed me. Tezuka's body was close to mine and I leaned against him. The warmth of his body relaxed me even more.

His beautiful voice kept saying comforting words and listening to the melodious sound made me even sleepier. His other arm encircled me and I eventually was able to let go of my fears, even if it was just for a while, and my eyes closed as my breathing became regular and I fell asleep in the arms of my own personal guardian angel.

TEZUKA'S POV

The agents looked at me in a questioning way and then my father explained that I was one of the boy's best friends and that he had been staying with us the past week.

The nurses came closer to me and I told them that he was asleep. They asked me to carry him down and then lay him on the stretcher. I did as I was told while my parents were talking to the police officer who had been crouched next to me. It seemed that he was the one that had found Eiji in front of the police station, so I was grateful to him and silently thanked him. I was thankful to all the agents here, they had saved Fuji although it was still too late in a way. Fuji had been hurt in unspeakable ways and would suffer even more.

My parents allowed me to stay by Fuji's side in the ambulance as we headed towards the hospital, my parents following behind me in their car. I held Fuji's hand the entire way as the female nurse was checking some of his wounds on his face. A blanket was covering up his body and the rest of his wounds. The cut in his leg had also been treated quickly once they had removed the fabric.

We arrived in the hospital and he was taken away. I had to wait for the nurses to come again and point me towards Fuji's room once he was treated. As I waited I saw someone who looked a bit familiar. I noticed that it was Eiji's mother and I went to her.

"Kikumaru-san?" I asked her.

"Ah? Tezuka-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

But before I could answer her question, she had already made the link and said: "Fuji-kun? Is he here? Is he okay?"

"He is here, they are currently treating him."

"Oh! That's good news, I'll let my son know. Come on, I'll bring you to him." I followed her obediently, wanting to see my other team mate.

We walked a bit further and I saw a man sitting outside. I noticed he looked a bit gloomy and tired as well; after all it was really late, or early. The man looked up and said to Kikumaru's mother that her son had wanted to be alone. She said to her husband that Fuji was in the hospital and he immediately stood up.

They said that I could go in and talk to Eiji, he was probably really worried about his best friend and wouldn't mind me disturbing him. I opened the door and saw him in his bed. His eyes were red and he had probably been crying, when he noticed me at the door, his eyes shot wide open.

"Fujiko? Is he here?" his voice worried, sad and desperate. He must feel horrible for leaving Fuji alone so he could escape and notify the police. But I was thankful that he had had the guts to leave him alone. Otherwise who knows what would have happened to the two of them.

"Yes, he is here. They are treating him for the moment. How are you?" I asked.

I was worried about Eiji. He looked like he had also got some beating and he looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes were visible. It had definitely taken a toll on the usual energetic and always smiling boy.

"I'm okay. What happened to him? How is he?"

I had walked into the room and sat on the chair beside Eiji's bed and started telling him what I knew. Eiji was visibly relieved that Fuji's father had been arrested. He was surprised when he heard about the four other criminals and told me that he hadn't seen them before he had run away.

We talked a lot more, telling each of our own stories, after a while Eiji became a bit unsure of what to say. He seemed to want to say something to me of importance but didn't dare to. I asked him about it and told me that he knew why it had all happened. He just wasn't sure if he was allowed to tell me.

"It has to do with you and why he seems to be feeling safer and happier when he is with you. And that he is extremely scared of everybody's reaction to it, especially since all that has happened. That's all I can say."

I wanted to ask him more about it, trying to know what he had meant with that, but a nurse came in with Eiji's and my parents behind her.

"He's in his room, you can go and visit him."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this part and I will definitely upload the next chapter (who is a bit longer) somewhere around New Year corrected or uncorrected.<p>

Please review ^^

xxx


	22. Chapter 22

Happy New Year my dear readers! (Although it's still the 30th of December, so I'm a bit early but who cares ^^) I whish you all a good year ahead, a great health, lot's of fun. And of course lot's of new stories and yaoi and anime's and so on. So everything you are obsessed in (don't deny it! first step to healing from an obsession is to admit it. Although I'm stuck there and I don't mind for some weird reason ;p)

Btw: I want to read new stories as well! So to all my fellow writers: Please, I beg you! Do write some more ^^

So enough with my weirdness, here is my next chapter, the 22nd already. Yay!

THANK YOU my beta, thetrickster! ^^ for correcting this one as well.

I will try to upload the 23th in about a week or so maybe two depends on the free time I have and my beta of course. But this one is a longer than others so I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Happy New Year! Oh wait that's not it. I don't own princz of tennis.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Undeserved punishment<strong>

TEZUKA'S POV

There in the white room that was the epitome of a hospital, was a bed at the window with a fragile looking boy in. He seemed to be sleeping but his eyebrows were frowned and his body was tensed as if he was having a nightmare. His arms lay on the blanket and his shoulders were visible as well, all the rest of his body was tucked under the blanket. He was wearing a hospital gown but you could see the bandages on his shoulder through the cloth. A bandage was over his nose and one on his forehead. He wore bandages on his arms and hands. There were most likely more bandages underneath that hospital robe. The parts of skin that were visible, on his arms for example, were covered with bruises. He looked cleaner now as all the blood was away and the wounds were tended to, but it was still a frightening sight.

I felt my heart cringing at seeing my tensai like this. I didn't want to know how much morphine Fuji was getting to make him sleep with at least a bit of peace in his mind.

I hadn't walked further in the room and was standing in the doorway with Eiji and our parents behind us. Eiji then walked past me and went to his best friend; he wanted to see what had happened to him after he had left that horrid place. His eyes displayed sadness, shock and guilt. It was clear that he blamed himself for all of Fuji's injuries. His parents also noticed this and softly comforted him. He had been brave to leave and search for help.

Eiji seemed a bit more at ease but I knew and his family knew that he needed Fuji's own words. He needed him to say that it was okay and that he didn't blame Eiji for it. A tear slowly escaped the red head's eyes as he started sobbing silently, his mother hugged him while his father had a hand laid on his son's shoulder.

My parents had looked on from behind me and I could feel them turning their watchful gaze on me instead. A hand then rested on my shoulder and I looked at my mother who had come to stand next to me. She smiled reassuringly at me and slowly pushed me forward along with her.

My mother knew how much this was affecting me, seeing Fuji like this. He was paler than ever and looked like a ghost, if the heart monitor didn't constantly make this beeping sound, you could say that Fuji was dead. But the beep was reassuring to me, letting me know that Fuji's heart was, despite all the shock and pain, still beating bravely inside the chest of the one I loved.

I now stood next to the bed and looked down on his face. The frown was still there and I wondered if he was in pain or if he was having a bad dream. It was probably both reasons and knowing that made my heart ache even more. It hurt to know that Fuji couldn't escape the horror he had gone through and the pain he had felt and was still feeling. It haunted him even in his sleep and that would stay for a couple of months or maybe years. It depended on the emotional damage it had done to him.

I was afraid that once he woke up he would see the world with fear in his eyes. I was afraid of the consequences that all this would have on the extremely fragile boy.

I clenched my fists as I had my head lowered and my eyes looking to the greyish hospital floor. I wanted to ask something but no sound came over my lips. I tried again but nothing was heard. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my heart down as finally the words were heard.

"How is he?" I asked to the nurse who stood with us in the room, expecting questions over the boy's well being.

"Well, he has some severe injuries and his whole body is covered in bruises. He has some smaller cuts from glass on his hands and both his arms, and then a deeper and bigger cut on his leg. He has no internal bleeding and his organs are, despite the severe beating he must have had, all intact. Also seeing the circumstances he was in and having the possibility that he has been raped, the doctors checked his body for any signs of intercourse…."

My heart started beating loudly at this and I was dreading to hearing the answer, if one of those four guys, or more, had….en..entered Fuji. I didn't know what I would do. I knew I would be filled with rage and frustration, but also sadness and hurt. I waited in tension for her to speak the words as all the other occupants in the room didn't matter to me. I was only looking to Fuji's closed and frowning eyes.

"…And luckily there is nothing that suggests forced entry on his body, so we can conclude that he had not been raped. The police had been on time, and just in time if you ask me."

I sighed loudly at that and could feel a lot of tension falling from my shoulders. From the corners of my eyes I could see Eiji visibly relaxing more after hearing the news as well. I heard my mother whisper in a relieved voice next to me: "thank God." The tension in the air lightened.

"How long will it be until he wakes up?" Eiji's mother asked.

"We don't know, it might be a couple of hours or a day, but seeing the damage on his body it might be longer. I personally think it will take two to three days for him to wake up. He has gone through a lot and he needs to rest, mind and body. But don't worry we will keep a close watch on him." she said smiling gently as she looked at us. "Are any of you his family?" she then asked.

"No, the two boys here are his best friends and we are their parents." My father answered.

"Oh. Do you need me to notify his family?"

"No, that won't be necessary; I will call his sister in a moment." My mother answered this time.

"Okay, then I will leave you. The doctor would like to speak to a family member of his when they arrive so would you like to send them to him?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you."

And the nurse bowed before leaving us and closing the door behind her.

It stayed quiet for a while until my mother said she would call Yumiko. It seemed she had her phone number although I didn't know since when. I had told my mother that Yumiko was out of the country and didn't know if she could come here quickly. So I told her to call Yuuta as well. He had given his phone number to me and my mother because Fuji was staying with us.

Eiji had gone to sit on a chair next to the bed and he looked tired as well. His parents saw this and told him to go back to his room. At first he had rejected the idea of going back, because he wanted to stay with his team-mate. Both parents let him be and after half an hour Eiji, himself, agreed that he would go to his own room since he was feeling really weak.

I told him I'll come to get him if Fuji woke up or if anything else happened. He smiled back meekly and followed his parents out of the room. Now only I and my father were with Fuji. I slowly stepped to the other side of the bed where Eiji had been standing previously and sat down on the chair.

I could see Fuji's chest moving up and down as he slowly breathed in and out. My father also went to sit on a chair that stood in the corner of the room on the other side of the bed. We stayed silent as I kept looking with a worried expression at Fuji. I knew my father was watching me.

"Son?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Ah."

"Do you really…" and he stopped speaking.

"What is it father?" I asked as I looked up to see him staring at his lap. He seemed a bit uncomfortable and I think he was looking for the right words to ask what he wanted to say.

"Well…your mother told me…But…do you really..love..him?"

My mouth dropped open at hearing my father stumble this out. He had never ever talked to me about love; it was always my mother who would talk about it with me. It was probably because he wasn't one to say much and I'm similar to him in that way. So I was surprised when he asked this. And well, I was embarrassed, to say the least.

But then I looked at Fuji sleeping in the bed and my eyes softened. I answered to my father while I kept looking at my tensai. "Ah,…I love him."

"But…he's a…boy." He replied softly. I could hear in his voice that he didn't want to hurt me with it. It dawned on me that he probably wanted to know if this was just a phase or if I was really serious with this.

I kept looking at Fuji and I knew when I saw his face that this definitely wasn't just a phase. I loved him and that wouldn't just stop at a moment. I would keep supporting Fuji when he needed it the most even if we would just stay friends.

"I know, father. But that doesn't change my feelings for him. I'm serious about him even if it isn't returned."

"…Fine, I won't question your choice then. And I will support you," he said seriously.

I looked up at him and nodded. He knew I was grateful for it, so I didn't need to say it. My mother then entered the room back and told us that Yuuta was on his way here. Yumiko would take the first flight back. She would call my mother if she had arrived at the airport, so my mother could go and pick her up.

My mother went to sit on the last chair that was in the room, it stood next to the one from my father. I caught her looking at him in a questioning way and my father nodded slightly. I figured out that she must have known that my father would ask me something. She then smiled softly but that smile disappeared as she looked back at the sleeping boy in the bed. I looked down as well and my eyes were fixed on his closed eyes.

The frown was still there and I wanted it to disappear. Sadly I didn't know how to do that. It was silent once again as we were all lost in our own thoughts. At that moment Fuji murmured something and all our attention was pointed towards him. We listened carefully and then understood some words he said. My eyes widened at what he said and my parents were surprised as well.

"…Mitsu…don't…leave me…" his soft breaking voice murmured. Fuji frowned even more and it seemed he had a nightmare. The quietness was back as my heart started beating loudly.

He didn't want me to leave him…?

"Oh?" my mother softly reacted as my father questioningly whispered to himself: "Mitsu…?"

I noticed the two of them looking at me, but I was focusing only on Fuji. I sat close enough to him and I outstretched my hand. I softly touched the palm of his hand that lay still by his side, with my fingertips. I tenderly caressed it and then gently took his hand into mine. In my own way I said that I wouldn't leave him and stay by his side with this gesture, although Fuji wasn't awake.

A couple of minutes later and the frown had disappeared and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. I was still holding his hand and looking gently at him. I started thinking why he would have said that in his sleep and I thought of what Eiji had said to me earlier.

"_It has to do with you and why he seems to be feeling safer and happier when he is with you. And that he is extremely scared of everybody's reaction to it, especially since all that has happened. That's all I can say."_

What did he mean by that, and did it have anything to do with Fuji talking in his sleep just now?

_The older man started yelling: "You shouldn't protect him! He's a problem child! He deserves to be punished! He needs to learn what is good and what not! This is the only way, I tell you! You'll agree once you know it as well! That best friend of yours, he's g…"_

"_But…he's a…boy."_

"_I…I don't want to talk about it, now. I'm sorry Tezuka, but I just…"_

_"Stop defending him! Or do I need to teach you further! You're just disgusting!" his father yelled back._

_Fuji answered to his father's question that I was his friend and the captain of the tennis team. His father grabbed his other shoulder now. Fuji was looking at the ground; it seemed that he was ashamed or scared to reveal something. His father asked in a weird tone if I was really his friend. I noticed that there was a hidden message in those words. But I had no idea what that was._

_Inui asked in a normal tone while all the others looked in a terrifying way at Inui and me: "I don't mind it, and I don't really think anyone of us does. Are you gay, Tezuka?"_

_"Why did your father do that, Fujiko? It can't be just because you're late,"_

_"I was left alone with my dad most of the time. I got used to him not showing any attention to me. But then…in the beginning of second year I…I said…something…to him that he didn't…like. That was when he started…punishing me if I did something wrong or came home late."_

….

Everything fell in place as I remembered the past weeks. The reason why Fuji didn't want to tell why his father punished him all the time, the thing he had said to his father a year and a half ago. He was scared of our reactions; he was scared that we would react the same way. The reason Fuji's father found him disgusting and that Fuji was scared for us feeling the same way.

He was scared that we would abandon him, leave him all alone with nowhere to run too. He was afraid that he would lose us, lose me. He doesn't want to tell us why, because of what has happened to him when he told his father. He is terrified on how we would react if he would say that…

…he is gay.

More things came to my mind as I linked everything together.

_I could feel that somehow holding my hand was comforting for Fuji and he was visibly relaxing._

_"…I'm probably sleeping here. I'll ask Fuji what he wants, once he wakes up."_

_"I….can you..st..stay?" a now blushing Fuji asked._

_"Mm….Mitsu…" Fuji's soft voice mumbled._

_"I think so too," Inui said: "You see, there is 93% that Fuji would pull his shirt back on; even when tired, if one of us would have helped him. He does not look comfortable around us with his shirt off. But that percentage with Tezuka is a lot lower. The chance that he feels much more comfortable around you, Tezuka, is 78%. It might have something to do with the fact that you saved him. But I personally think that's only one of the reasons for it."_

_"No, that's fine. I want to stay with Tezuka, I feel safer around him. But thank you,"_

_As I was about to ask him something he asked in a very soft voice: "Can I…?" while giving a glance at my chest._

_Strangely there was no awkwardness, like you see in the movies all the time at moments like this. It all felt comfortable and in some way it seemed right._

_"Goodnight…Syusuke," I said as I smiled and closed my eyes._

_I heard him sigh and mumble very quietly in a content tone "Mitsu…"_

_"Can you stay? I…I don't want to be alone tonight," he said as he blushed slightly._

_"…yes…I..I love him," I said as I blushed a bit. _

_"I'm going to take you away from here, you're safe now," I said as I slowly and carefully circled my one arm behind his back and the other arm underneath his legs. I tried not to harm him and not to surprise him with any sudden movements. But all Fuji did was stare at me with open eyes, bewilderment, pain, relief…clear in those blue orbs._

_I explained what I did here in front of his house after he asked me why I was here. His smile brightened a bit as I said that I wanted to walk with him. In return he made me slightly happier, seeing him smile more genuinely._

_I answered Inui: "His favourite colour is beige and his favourite food is an apple and spicy ramen."_

"_Chichiue, no! Don't hurt him!"_

_Fuji replied that I was indeed his friend. I heard a slice of disappointment in Fuji's tone as he said that. My heart skipped a little beat, while my mind went to find out the reason why Fuji's voice had sounded like that._

_Did Fuji want to be something else than just friends? Did he want to be more than friends?_

I looked at the peaceful sleeping boy, listened to his regular breathing, to the beeping of the monitor of his heart and I looked then at our hands. My hand was still holding his, comforting him, comforting myself that he was okay.

It looked right to me, the way his hand fit perfectly in mine. The way my given name had come over those lips a number of times in a gentle loving way. Fuji, my tensai was gay and he…

He…loved me…

My heart started beating fast again as I came to this conclusion. Of course it was still just a guess, but with everything together that guess had a high possibility of being true.

"Kunimitsu, is everything alright?" my mother asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to ask Inui something. And notify all the other regulars that Fuji is okay and in the same hospital as Kikumaru." I quickly said and stood up. I let go of Fuji's hand with a bit of reluctance but I would be right back. I looked at him and thought of Fuji being in love with me and a small almost unnoticeable smile formed on my lips. Before quickly disappearing again as I headed out of the room to make some calls.

"Did he just smile?" I still heard my father asking.

"My my, what did he discover?" she replied with a soft laugh behind it.

I grabbed my phone and quickly called Oishi. He immediately picked up and I told him that Fuji was in the hospital and that he was sleeping right now. I promised that I would tell the whole story and that he would otherwise hear it from Eiji.

"I'll visit tomorrow after school. Do the others know already?" Oishi asked as he seemed to be relieved.

"No, I was going to call them. But would you mind doing that? I need to talk to Inui about something."

"Uhm…of course not. They are probably really worried and unable to sleep for the moment. Well thank you for letting me know. Will you be coming to school tomorrow, well today actually?"

"No, I'm going to stay here and keep watch on Fuji and wait for Yuuta to arrive."

"Okay, I will tell the teachers and Ryuzaki-sensei that you will be absent for the day. Tezuka, make sure you get some sleep as well, it's been a hard day and night for all of us."

"Ah."

"Well, see you later then in the hospital."

"Ah." I said and Oishi said goodbye before hanging up and calling the others.

I dialled another number and waited for that person to pick up. After the third ring the phone was picked up and a voice came through.

"Tezuka?" Inui asked.

"Ah, Inui. I'm calling to say that Fuji and Kikumaru are in the hospital and both are asleep at the moment."

"I assume that you have called Oishi first?"

"Yes, he is currently notifying the rest."

"I see. That is good news. I will visit them after school and there is a high rate that the whole regular team will be coming as well."

"Hn."

"Tezuka there is 76% that you didn't just call me for that. Because Oishi would have been able to call me like he is doing with the others."

"Ah, I wanted to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" he asked patiently.

"Can you tell me what the percentage is of Fuji being...gay?"

"I have been thinking about that as well. And seeing all the evidence together, there is about 87% of him being attracted to the same sex. There is 78% that that is why Fuji has been 'punished' by his father. And 93% that Fuji is in love with another man at this moment."

I thought about that for a bit and then asked the data specialist: "And with whom would he be in love with?"

I hated to ask this since it will give Inui more data about me and he will start to think about why I am asking this. He would probably ask me some questions that I most likely didn't want to answer after he has answered mine.

"II data," he softly said before replying to my question: "There is 95% that he is in love with somebody from our regular team, and the remaining 5% with somebody from another team. 13% chance that Fuji is in love with Eiji, and then there is 9% chance that he is in love with Echizen and 5% chance that it is somebody else from the team. And then we have the number which you most likely are interested in. And that is that there is a possibility of 73% that Fuji is in love with you. That has been raised by 12% as I was able to gather more data on the subject during the past weeks."

"…" I was silent once again as I calmly took this information in. I could see Inui standing in his room with his green book in his hands and reciting the numbers he had, at a certain moment, written down and once in a while pushing up his glasses.

I was brought out of my musing by Inui asking me: "I assume that you are in the hospital at this moment Tezuka?"

"…ah."

"And that you will be staying there and won't be coming to school today?"

"Ah."

"Then in change for Fuji's love data. Why did you want to know this Tezuka?"

I sighed as I answered in a monotonous tone: "I am sure that you already have an idea why and you don't really need me to answer that question."

"Well, I do have my theories. For example there is a slight chance that you asked this because you wanted to know why Fuji has been hurt by his father. But what is most likely is that you figured that out by yourself and wanted to see if it was true by asking me. And then there is also the fact that you wanted to know that for the second reason and because you have certain feelings for the tensai and wanted to know if you two shared those feelings for each other. Am I correct?"

I waited for a moment and thought about on how to answer him before I reluctantly answered: "…Ah."

"II data," he said. "Well then Tezuka, is there more that you need to know?"

"No, thank you."

"Then I will be hanging up and going to sleep for the remaining hours, now that I know that our two missing members are in good hands. I will see you tomorrow in the hospital and thank you for this insight in your data. There is a big possibility that you and Fuji will be getting together somewhere in the near future."

I ignored the last thing that he said and said goodbye to him before hanging up. I put my phone back in my pocket and tried to calm down again after hearing that there was a high chance that what I had thought was true and that Fuji was gay and did love me.

I was angry at Fuji's father even more now knowing why he had done all that. It was unbelievable that his father would have hurt him for a reason like that. It was hard to imagine it that somebody was so hard against it that they went as far as hurting their own child. And practically let their child be raped. Luckily my own family seemed to be dealing quite well with it.

I tried not to let the anger overwhelm me and think of Fuji sleeping safely in the hospital bed now. Glad that the worst was over even though his suffering still hadn't ended completely.

After easing my racing heart I went back inside the room to the chair next to Fuji's bed. I looked at him and ignored the strange looks my parents were giving me. I gently took his hand in mine again and hoped for him to wake up soon.

* * *

><p>No cliffhanger whaaa! I'm melting aaaah!<p>

Sorry, I have way too much energy today and then I'm hyper and do weird stuff. :p

Oh and a quick note I will never try to guess how much chapter it will be. Because somewhere around my fifth I thought it would be around 10 chapter then around 15 I thought it would be 20 and well, I'm over the 20. So no guessing from me again! You just need to see (well read actually) for yourself.

Bye bye, until the next one ^^


	23. Chapter 23

UNCORRECTED!

So yeah, I told you guys that I would upload this chapter in a week or two, but I didn't make it! it's about two weeks and three days (I think) sorry about that. It is still uncorrected since my beta seems to have A LOT of homework. I'll put the corrected one up as soon as I can.

For chapter 24, the wait might be longer than two weeks, because I had homework as well and a brother who takes away the computer when I have free time. So I don't know when I'll update but at least I didn't leave it at a cliff-hanger. It's a cute ending (at least I think so :p)

Normally I start writing with chapter 25 while chapter 24 is with my beta when upload the next chapter. But I'm behind and I find the 24 for some odd reason hard to write. My inspiration is lost for a moment! NOOOO!

So…..you need to wait. SORRY.

Enough of the useless rambling. Enjoy this chappie of undeserved punishment.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Undeserved punishment<strong>

TEZUKA'S POV

It had been three days since Fuji had been brought in the hospital and he still showed no signs of waking up. He had several tubes in his left arm, one for medication and the other for nutrition since he was unable to eat. He still looked really pale and the bruises were still visible, although some were slightly lightening. The nurses came in the middle of the day to wash him and refresh the bandages on his body.

It was now Friday evening. I hadn't gone to school for those days and neither had Eiji. He was recovering and he already seemed more like his bubbly self, especially when Oishi and the others visited him and Fuji. Eiji came for a big part of the day to Fuji's room, only when he was tired, needed to eat or sleep stayed Eiji in his own room.

My parents came by after their work. My mother who was a nurse, but not in this hospital, had it harder than my father to find some free time, but still she had come to visit us every day. Eiji's parents did the same knowing that they didn't need to stay with their son the entire day since I was here to keep him company.

I looked around the room and saw Yuuta sleeping in the chair on the other side of Fuji's bed. I was still seated on the same chair these past days. It seemed like somehow, everybody who had come to visit instantly knew that that was my place. Even Yuuta, he had shoved the other chair closer to Fuji's bed and he had kept close watch on his brother. Of course he hadn't gone to school like me. Yumiko was on her way to the hospital. She had only been able to catch the plane today since all the others were already fully booked. She would arrive in an hour or three with my mother who would pick her up at the airport.

Yuuta had been shocked but clearly relieved when he came in the room for the first time. Seeing his brother so lifeless had made a great impact on the younger boy but he was holding himself strong. It had made him glad knowing that his father was finally caught and unable to hurt them. My mother had told him everything that had happened since I was unable to. Because I would get mad all the time when mentioning their father.

The regulars had visited every day as well, right after tennis practice. Ryuzaki-sensei had been with them the first time. Eiji, me and Yuuta had been in the room when they entered. They immediately said hello to Eiji and asked if he was okay. Oishi even hugged him with tears in his eyes since he had been so worried about his doubles partner. Eiji had started crying again and Oishi comforted him after calming down himself. Relief clearly washed over them when they saw their two missing players again, although that relief didn't last very long.

Eiji told what had happened between his sobs as the entire team listened carefully. They had looked worriedly at our singles 2 player. All were surprised with how fragile and broken he looked. They were concerned and asked a lot of questions about his health, we tried to answer most of them. But there were things that we still didn't know and wouldn't know as long as Fuji wouldn't open his eyes.

We softly talked about some things and they left when visiting hour had ended. Ryuzaki-sensei had whished us all strength and said that we should support Fuji from the moment he woke up. The regulars all nodded vigorously showing that it was very obvious that we would help our team mate.

The second day we had gotten a visit from Atobe. Apparently, what had happened to Fuji and Eiji became the gossip of the school and somehow other schools heard about it as well. Atobe had entered the room with a fancy looking get well present. He said that he was there in name of the entire Hyotei tennis team and told me that I had to tell Fuji, as soon as he was awake, that 'ore-same' had told Fuji to get well. He had stayed a bit longer to talk to me about how my team was doing without three of their members and I told that they were practicing hard like always.

The captain of Hyotei had then left, saying that other schools might come to visit Fuji and Eiji. And indeed just an hour ago, when my father had been here, we got company from some of the Rokkaku players. Saeki Kojirou had come, Fuji's childhood friend, together with his captain Aoi Kentarou. They stayed for about half an hour and then left again. Saeki asked Yuuta to let him know when Fuji woke up and Yuuta agreed.

It had been calm for the past hour and Yuuta had fallen asleep. I sat calmly in my chair with a book in my hands. I kept looking at Fuji every minute, so I didn't progress much with my reading. I finally gave up on trying to finish my chapter and laid the book aside. I grabbed Fuji's hand in mine again and felt how cold his fingers were. I softly caressed his palm and looked at Fuji's sleeping face. I badly wanted to have him awake and see those gorgeous sapphire eyes but at the same time I was scared for Fuji's reaction towards everything. He might become afraid of everyone and unable to trust anyone.

I also thought on what I had discovered and it had been on my mind at least once every hour. Fuji might be in love with me which resulted in various thoughts and even certain fantasies of me being together with him, running through my mind. I wanted it to be true, I wanted to be together with him. But I knew that it might take time or that it would never happen at all. He might be unable to cope with being touched by somebody after those four guys had done unimaginable things to him.

I looked at Fuji's hand and mine intertwined and knew that there was a possibility that I won't be able to hold his hand again after he would open his eyes. I wanted to know what those men had done to him and how far they had gone. I knew that they didn't go all the way since the police intervened, but still… Fuji might have been ordered to…pleasure..them against his will and that would leave scars on him, mentally.

All I could do now was wait for Fuji to wake up and see how he would handle everything. I knew he was strong and brave, so I hoped for the damage to be minimum and that he would be able to overcome his fears.

I heard a knock that pulled me out of my thinking and told whoever was at the door to enter. I could hear a lot of murmur and realized that the regulars had arrived. They were later than normal but I knew why as soon as Oishi entered the room with the others right behind him.

Oishi held a big brown teddy bear with a tag on it and Momo who had come in as third, held the same bear only in a lighter colour that matched Fuji's hair, also with a tag on it. They all smiled and I looked questioningly at them.

"We decided to buy Fuji and Eiji a gift. On our way here we passed a shop that had stuffed bears in their window, so we thought about it and in the end we bought these two." Inui explained as he saw my look.

"Where is Eiji? I am sure that Oishi would like to give him his present." Inui then added.

"He's in his room. He's probably awake by now, he went away a couple of hours ago saying that he was tired. And can you guys try to keep your voices a bit low, Yuuta-kun is sleeping." I answered and nodded in Yuuta's direction.

The regulars nodded and Oishi left the room to get Eiji and give him his gift. Eiji would be coming in here all happy and ecstatic about the big bear. And indeed the two of them entered the room a little later with Eiji smiling widely and thanking the regulars. Eiji wore a light blue pyjama with little bears on it as a print that matched Eiji's large bear he was now holding. His parents had brought him some clothes to wear instead of the hospital rope that Fuji had.

My mother had gone to get some for Fuji as well. But seeing that his wounds needed constantly new bandages, it was easier for the nurses and doctors if he kept wearing the hospital cloth. And also because Fuji was still in his coma like sleep and wasn't walking around to show his partly naked backside, the nurses saw no trouble with the cloth. If he would have been parading around, it would have been a different matter since the cloth was open at the backside and some strings that you could see on his back were holding the cloth together. The nurses had said that when most of his wounds were healed he could wear something else.

Yuuta had awoken by now and hearing his stomach growl he excused himself as he went away to eat. He had asked if I needed anything and I kindly asked him if he could buy a sandwich for me. He had nodded and then left.

Takashi asked how Fuji was doing and I told them that nothing had really changed. They all looked worried and then Oishi looked at me and asked: "And how are you, Tezuka? Did you get enough rest this night? You look tired."

"Ah, I'm fine." I said stoically. I had slept this night, but it had been like the past three nights. The first I had barely slept since I had been way too worried about Fuji to be able to sleep. The other nights had been restless; I had awoken at least four times a night. That resulted in me being tired, but I still had no need for sleep. All that was on my mind was Fuji and I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully as long as Fuji was still asleep.

I saw Kaidoh blushing as I looked his way and I didn't know why. But I wasn't the only one noticing it.

"Ne, mamushi, why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing, what are you talking about?" he yelled back at Momo.

"Kaidoh, I have to say that you are definitely blushing and I would like to know the reason as well." Inui then responded cutting of Momo's reply. Everybody looked at Kaidoh which made him blush even more.

Kaidoh quickly glanced in my way, although I didn't know why and Inui followed with his eyes. As Momo was about to say something again, Inui suddenly said 'II data' which attracted the attention of everybody and cut Momo off for a second time.

"Ne, Inui, what's interesting, nya?" Eiji asked curiously with the big bear on his lap as he sat in one of the chairs. Oishi stood next to him and also looked up at Inui.

Inui lifted his finger and pointed towards me, more specifically towards Fuji's hand in mine and everybody's mouth dropped open. I tried to act normal and not quickly pull my hand away since that would be really obvious. So I kept on holding Fuji's hand in mine and hoped that I wasn't blushing. I had let my guard down and this was what happened because of it.

"What?" I asked as they kept looking at me.

Eiji looked less surprised as he noticed it. Nobody answered as they only kept staring at me and then Eiji had to make it worse of course.

"Nya? What's so special about Tezuka holding Fuji's hand? He has done that every day." Eiji happily said as he held his head slightly slantwise, making him really look like a little child especially with the big bear that he was hugging tightly. I internally sighed but didn't show it, my expression stayed passive as I was still holding Fuji's hand in mine and thought that I had gotten really careless.

"II data," Inui said again as he took his notebook from out of nowhere and started to write something down. I could hear Echizen softly saying 'mada mada dane' as I saw him pulling his cap over his eyes.

"Well, Tezuka, would you like to explain why you are holding Fuji's hand?" Inui asked as all the others gulped. They were possibly thinking something like 'here we go again' or 'bad idea Inui'.

I had no clue as to what I needed to say to that. I couldn't just say that I felt like it and that I wanted to comfort Fuji even though he was asleep. And neither could I say that Fuji had said my name in his sleep three days ago which resulted in me taking his hand then.

I stayed silent and just looked at Inui passively but that didn't work, he wanted to hear an explanation.

"So…? Or do you want me to explain it for you? I do have an idea why you are holding his hand, are you sure you want me to say my findings?" Inui darkly said.

The regulars all gulped again and stared at me waiting for my reaction and a possible high amount of extra laps. I still didn't answer because I didn't know what to answer. I was about to say to Inui that he could be running 50 laps in the next tennis practice but he was ahead of me.

"So be it. Tezuka, I will explain to you why you are holding his hand every day like Eiji had said," Inui spoke with a creepy grin: "You want to comfort Fuji even when he is asleep so you are holding his hand while trying to sooth him and make his sleep peaceful. You are doing that because you have developed, let's say, certain fe…"

"Inui, that's enough." I quickly intervened before he was able to finish his sentence.

It was quite for a moment as they all looked at me and then at Inui. Oishi, having realized what Inui was going to say, tried to start talking about something else and told me how practice had went.

But unfortunately some weren't easily distracted.

"Inui-senpai, what did Tezuka-buchou develop?" Momo then asked. I shot him a glance that would sent him running 100 laps without me verbally telling him. He quickly ducked behind Takashi who stood there looking really confused.

"Inui, tell us! I'm curious, nya!"

"Eiji!" Oishi yelled.

"Well, if you all want to know so badly…" Inui started.

"Inui! You will be running a lot of laps if you don't keep quiet," I threatened.

"Tezuka, I was just going to say that you developed certain feelings for our tensai. That doesn't mean that they really know what I'm talking about." Inui said who apparently didn't care about the amount of laps he will be running after this. His data to all of this commotion was probably more important. I shot him a look that could probably kill as Oishi yelled shocked 'Inui!'

The regulars kept quiet for a moment as they were taking in the information Inui had given them while I was starting to panic. I hoped that nobody would figure it out or be smart enough to not say it out loud. There was a high possibility of Echizen founding it out but I knew that he was one of the smarter ones. Yuuta then entered the room and looked at all of us with a weird questioningly expression. As he was about to ask something about it, Eiji suddenly yelled out loud for all to hear:

"Tezuka is in love with Fujiko!"

And then dead silence was all that was left in the room except for a soft thud. Yuuta had dropped the sandwich he had bought for me onto the floor as his eyes almost popped out.

All eyes slowly turned in my direction as I tried to look as normal and collected as possible. And that was really hard as my mind was in turmoil and I tried searching numerous ways of how to get out of this situation and not one that would truly help.

I then slowly and calmly said: "Kikumaru, what would give you that idea?"

"Well, you are always holding his hand.-" Eiji started to truthfully answer as I mentally sighed. I should have known that he would really answer that question and not just take it as a denial to his loudly yelled question. "You are very protective of him; you haven't left him alone since he was in the hospital. You were really worried when he had disappeared. You know his favourite things and you even went to his house when he had run away and didn't come back to school. You let him sleep next to you when he was staying at your house and I know that he even slept in your arms. Besides you will be making him really happy since he loves you too…" His eyes opened and he quickly put a hand in front of his mouth. He realized that he had just told something that he probably wasn't allowed to tell from Fuji.

"You see, Tezuka? I told you that the percentage of Fuji loving you in total is 85%" Inui added.

"What? Fuji loves Tezuka? Yuuta, did you know that?" Momo asked as everybody turned to look at Yuuta.

He was shocked and didn't know what to say: "Uhm…he..hn..euh…."

"Nya, did you guys know that I'm really happy with the stuffed bear. I was really surprised when I saw Oishi enter my room with this big bear in his hands. But thank yo…"

"No Problem Eiji. But why did you start talking about that?" Takashi asked interrupting the red head.

"Yeah, we were talking about Fuji-senpai's crush on Tezuka-buchou! That is much more interesting at the moment."

"Nya! Oishi, Momo says I'm not interesting!" Eiji yelled in a whiny voice while pulling at Oishi's sleeve. He was still trying to turn the topic onto something else.

I and Inui knew why he was doing that, as for the both of us, our thoughts were confirmed.

Momo, ignoring Eiji's protest, then started talking: "Wow, so Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou are both gay. I wouldn't have suspected that, I really wouldn't have. Buchou, do your parents know? You see, if they don't, you need to carefully tell them. You might not know how they would react. I once heard from a friend of mine that a friend of him was kicked out of the house when he told his parents. That's really unbelievable right! But, there might be parents who would be totally opposed by it and start doing unimaginable things like kicking them out onto the street or disinherit their child. Maybe even hurt…them…or…punish…them…" Momo's voice slowly died out as all eyes were turned towards Fuji's motionless body.

This time I did let out a sigh as everybody came to realize Fuji's reason for being hurt by his father all thanks to Momo's rambling.

"Tezuka?" Takashi then silently asked.

I didn't say anything. I just looked up at him and waited for him to continue.

"Is it true? Did his father hurt him because he is homosexual?" he cautiously asked me.

"…Ah. But I'm not completely sure. He never told me," I said as I looked at my lap again with a saddened look.

"..Well, it's no point hiding it anymore…" Yuuta then said after sighing. He walked to the only seat still available and went to sit next to Eiji with Oishi still standing beside him.

We all looked at him as he started speaking. "I'm not sure if aniki had wanted me to tell you, but you guys figured it out by yourself so I better explain. After all you are his friends. Aniki had told nee-san first and she, of course, had no problem with it, she had already figured it out. This happened somewhere in the middle of his first year in Seigaku. Father had been gone for a week on business trip so nee-san had come home for that time. At the end of his first year he was absolutely sure and he had told me. I admit that I was shocked at first, but he was still my brother so I accepted it. He had been really happy of course as I told him that." Yuuta said smiling lightly.

It was obvious that despite his cold act towards his brother, he clearly loved him. He continued explaining while his expression turned sadder: "My brother then decided at the beginning of his second year, to tell father that he was gay. He hadn't reacted really well to it. My brother had tried to defend himself by saying that mother would have definitely allowed it but it only made him even angrier and he had hit aniki for the first time…I had been standing behind the door as I heard everything and then saw aniki come out of the room with a red cheek and tears in his eyes as he ran to his room. I stared at him and then looked in the room to see my father standing there looking at me with furious eyes. I…I..got scared and went to my own room."

Everyone was now looking with wide eyes at Yuuta as he kept on talking. They were all silent as they intently listened to Yuuta's soft voice full with remorse.

"I had thought that that had been the only time my father had hurt him. But after coming home from school a couple of days later and seeing aniki's shoes already at the door, I heard my father yelling. I went upstairs and saw the door of my brother's room open. I could hear my father yelling and I cautiously stepped to the door. I remember that I was really shocked as I saw my father beating aniki. I tried to stop my father but seeing him turn towards me with enraged eyes I got scared and backed away. My father then started yelling at me and then aniki came in between and told my father that he shouldn't hurt me. My father had turned his attention to him again as I stood completely shocked and unable to do anything, watching as he got hurt. I know…I should have…helped him…but I couldn't. What was I able to do? I knew my father was way stronger than me. It kept going like that for a couple of months and then I gave up. My brother would always protect me whenever I had wanted to stop my father. He would always say that I didn't have anything to do with it. And he wanted me to just act like nothing was happening…he would always protect me…" he fell silent for a while as he looked like he was about to cry.

It was really hard for him to tell all this to us. We knew by the way he looked and talked that he had wanted to help his brother desperately but that he was unable to. We all understood it and knew that Fuji would do anything to protect his little brother from harm. Even if that meant that he would be hurting more. Oishi laid a reassuring hand on Yuuta's shoulder and he looked up and then softly smiled before looking at his lap again and talked further.

"…I then moved to the dorms of after I had met Mizuki and he had told me about it. My brother had been sad but he knew that I did it because of our father so he didn't say anything about it. I came less and less home in the weekends. I never heard or saw my father hitting aniki whenever I was home. I knew that my father was extra careful when I was around. But I could always feel a certain tension in the air. It was obvious to me that aniki always watched his words as he talked to our father or always did what he was told without complaining. I would often see aniki in the morning walking rather stiff and see him wince now and then. That way I knew that my father was still hurting him. Aniki just kept suffering in silence and I knew that I couldn't do anything to help him. I also noticed that at the start of his third year and my second year that it seemed like it was getting worse. Whenever I was home I saw him with a couple of bruises on his arms and even sometimes with a bruise on his face or a cut in his lips….I'm really grateful to you, Tezuka-san. Since you helped him and made sure he was away from that house. I know that you couldn't have done anything to stop aniki from leaving that night. That's just the way he is, always protecting, never thinking about the consequences it would have on himself…"

All the regulars where still quite as they looked at Fuji, our team mate. I softly heard sobbing and looking up I saw Eiji with tears in his eyes that were falling onto his cheeks.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want this…I didn't want this to happen to him…I…I should have stayed with him…I…shouldn't have…left him…" Eiji started crying louder and ducked his head into the stuffed animal, stifling his voice.

Oishi immediately hugged him and tried to comfort him as Yuuta looked at the crying boy before gently saying: "It's not your fault. I'm grateful to you too. Who knows what could have happened if you wouldn't have escaped to call the police. Aniki will recover and get over this, especially if we all support him. And I know you all will." He said as he looked at me at the last sentence.

I nodded as all the other regulars also said yes and nodded. Eiji looked up from the bear and then nodded as well as he rubbed his tears away before smiling at Yuuta. I turned my eyes back on Fuji and I could feel that somebody was looking at me.

Yuuta then asked Eiji if Fuji had told him the name of who he loved. My head instantly looked up again as I watched Eiji curiously. If he had heard it from Fuji that he was in love with me than I didn't need to doubt anymore, because I still wasn't totally sure about it.

"Well,… he didn't really say it. I just sort of made that from what he had said and his previous reactions."

"What do you mean? What did he say?" Momo asked, butting in the conversation.

I was already a bit disappointed because I still couldn't be entirely sure of it. But I also wanted to know what Eiji was talking about.

"…He said something so I was able to escape. Otherwise his father wouldn't have let me. But Fujiko said something that made his father forget about me and point his attention only to Fujiko."

"What did he tell his father then?" Kaidoh asked slightly curious.

"He…he said that he had slept in the same bed as Tezuka…and that he had slept in…Tezuka's arms. He even said that he had really liked it and that it had made him…smile."

Eiji looked at me and the others also turned their attention back on me. My heart beat a bit faster as I heard that Fuji had said that he had liked sleeping in my arms and that it made him happy. But hearing the rest of Eiji's story, my heartbeat returned to normal.

"His father became really mad and started yelling to Fujiko that he was…disgusting…I ran away, but I could still hear Fuji's…scream as I ran out of the door. It was…horrible…I…I…" and Eiji started crying again.

It was hard for him to relive it, the police had also asked him some questions about it, but he had said that he wasn't ready to talk about it. So except for telling to us what had happened to him in rough lines, this was the first time he had been more detailed about it.

I thought about the time I had heard Fuji scream as well. It had torn its way through flesh and bones all the way to my heart. I really hoped and Eiji probably too, that I wouldn't have to hear something like that again.

Everyone was silent; nobody really knew what to say in this situation. We suddenly heard a groan and we all turned in Fuji's direction. He looked like he was in pain and his breathing was slightly heavier than normal, like he had ended his laps for the day. A frown was placed on his face instead of his peaceful look.

"What's wrong with him?" Echizen asked.

"It's nothing. The morphine has worked out. It usually happens around this time." I said as I pushed the button to call a nurse.

A bit later and a male nurse came inside and asked what was wrong. I told that Fuji looked like he was in pain. The nurse checked when he had last gotten his medicine. When he noticed that the effect of the medicine must have been worn out he went away again. He came in a couple of minutes later with a syringe. He pricked in the arm I had been holding and gave Fuji a new dose. He said that it will be working in a couple of minutes and then told the regulars that visiting hour was almost over. The regulars said that they will be leaving in a little while. And then the nurse left.

"Is it always like that?" Takashi asked.

"What do you mean?" I responded.

"That when the morphine works out he is in pain?"

"Ah. But the dose he is getting is getting smaller every day. And he doesn't seem to be in pain when the dose is smaller. So I guess his pain is decreasing as well."

"Poor Fujiko. I hope he wakes up soon," Eiji said. Everyone agreed with a sad look in their eyes, and I whished for the same thing with all my heart.

I had let go of Fuji's hand as the nurse had come in. But now, I looked at his hand again and lifted my arm up to take his hand in mine. I wasn't aware of all the regulars and Yuuta's eyes on me. I softly moved my thumb across the back of his hand as I stared absentmindedly at his face, unaware of the soft smiles gracing some of the regulars' lips.

A bit later and the regulars left as visiting hour had already ended with a quarter. Fuji's bear was left on the end of his bed. Eiji stayed a bit longer but eventually left as he started yawning and he was getting tired. I had eaten the sandwich Yuuta had brought for me after the regulars had left. Yuuta had told me that my mother could arrive any time soon with Yumiko because Yumiko had sent him a text saying that she was almost there.

And indeed a bit later as I was reading in my book once again and Yuuta was watching the TV that hung in the room, the two women came inside. Yumiko looked extremely worried as she went straight to Yuuta and quickly hugged him before going to stand next to Fuji's bed and softly stroking his hair.

"How is he?" she asked no one in general, she just wanted an answer.

"He hasn't woken up yet and the doctors say that he still isn't showing any signs of doing so any time soon. But they say his wounds are healing well and that most of the bruises will have disappeared by the end of next week." My mother answered.

"That's good." She softly said as she kept on stroking Fuji's hair. Yumiko then looked at me and thanked me for saving her little brother. She was really grateful for it. Yuuta and she started talking to each other as my mother came to stand next to me. She asked me, just like Oishi had done, if I was alright because I looked tired. I gave her the same answer and went back to reading my book. I then remembered that the doctor would like to speak to Yumiko, I told her that and she went in search for him so she could talk to him.

Half an hour later and she had returned. She explained that the doctor needed some more personal information on Fuji. My mother was about to leave and I started packing my stuff as well. I thought since Yuuta and Yumiko were here, there was no need for me being here. Although I really wanted to stay with Fuji and be there when he would wake up. But right now I thought that I just needed to wait for the phone call to hear from Yuuta or Yumiko that he has opened his eyes and then wait until visiting hours so I could look him up.

Yuuta saw me packing and questioningly asked: "Where are you going?"

"There is no reason anymore for me to stay here. Yumiko-san is here now so I'm no longer needed. I know you two will take care of him. So I'll be leaving now." I said trying not to sound disappointed at having to leave.

"I don't see a reason for you to go. You can stay if you want Tezuka-kun. I need to do some work and I'll go home to do that. I also need to talk to the police and such. So Yuuta will need company and besides I think Eiji would rather have you and Yuuta as company than me."

"It's okay. I don't want to intrude." I said.

"Aniki would want you to be here, especially when he wakes up." Yuuta then said. "I'm sure he'll feel much safer when you are around, and he'll be really happy to see you here."

"Yuuta. Be careful with what you say." Yumiko whispered to him. But I could still hear it.

"It's okay nee-san. He knows that aniki is gay. His friends know it too. And I'm sure that Tezuka-san can make him happy." Yuuta answered out loud.

Yumiko looked at me: "You know?"

"Ah, I figured it out," I responded.

"Oh? Kunimitsu, is that why his father hurt him?" My mother who had been quiet until now asked slightly shocked.

"Yes, mother." I answered her truthfully.

"That's just horrible. The poor boy."

"Yuuta? Does he know?" Yumiko asked.

"Yes, he figured that out as well." Yuuta answered as I kept quiet and my mother didn't really know about what they were talking about.

"And he's still here?" she responded surprised "He doesn't mind?"

"No, he doesn't. Nee-san why do you think I asked why he would leave? I asked him because I found it strange that he would leave aniki alone now that he knows the truth."

I knew that Yumiko would realize in a bit that I was in love with her brother. I wasn't exactly nervous for it; I just wanted to know her reaction to it. Despite the fact that almost everyone knew by now that I loved Fuji, I was still calm. As long as the regulars were able to keep their mouth shut. The entire school didn't need to know everything about my personal life.

"Yes, Kunimitsu about that; shouldn't you be staying. They clearly don't mind it. And I know that you want to keep an eye on him. I know how much it means to you to be there when he wakes up. "

"Ah!" Yumiko suddenly yelled. I was about to react to my mother who could have just been saying that I was in love with Fuji. By Yumiko's reaction she figured it out.

"You love him?" she loudly asked.

"…yes." I responded followed by a inaudible sigh.

"Oh! That's just great! You have to stay now. I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you here once he wakes up." I nodded and told her that I would stay.

I was glad that I could stay, but now Yumiko would tease me about it, she _is_ after all the sister of the sadistic one of the team. She asked some questions before noticing how late it was and then told Yuuta that she would be going home to sleep since she was tired from her flight. Yumiko would be coming back somewhere around noon and she would bring something to eat with her. Yuuta had to call her if something happened.

My mother left as well and the two women walked out of the room leaving me with Yuuta and a still sleeping Fuji.

Yuuta resumed watching TV as he fell asleep a little later. I turned the TV off and continued to read. I knew that I wouldn't be getting much sleep this night either but I hoped that I would be able to sleep for at least 5 hours, hopefully longer. I turned the light of and turned a small lamp on that stood next to Fuji's bed.

I looked at Fuji as I placed my book away. I was now completely sure that he loved me and I softly smiled. If Fuji was awake and he didn't seem too shocked and able to handle it, then I would confess to him. But I needed to wait. I grabbed his hand in mine yet again. I wanted to do that when he was awake and aware of it. I wanted to hug him, touch him, and kiss him. But that might need to wait longer if he would be awake, he could be too scared for my touches. And that was one of my biggest worries.

I looked at his face and then at his lips, I really wanted to feel his lips against mine just once. It would be okay if he didn't want me to kiss him as long as I could just kiss him for one time. I didn't realize that I was slowly moving closer to his face until I could feel his soft breath on my lips. I was so close to touching his lips with mine that I couldn't help myself.

I knew that I shouldn't be doing this when he was asleep, but I couldn't back away anymore. I was enchanted by those soft looking lips and I desperately wanted that distance between our lips to fade away. I berated with myself that this was wrong and that he should be awake. But my heart and hormones won over my logic.

I closed the distance as I hovered over Fuji's body. I tightened my grip on his hand that I was still holding and revelled in the feel of his lips against mine. My heart was beating faster in a good way than it had ever done before. They felt soft but I could feel the small cut in his lip as I kissed him.

It seemed like I had kissed him for minutes but it had only been a few seconds when I pulled away. Even though it had been a quick peck on his lips, I was satisfied. I knew that I wanted to kiss him longer and with much more passion than now once he was awake and recovered. But should that never happen, than I could relish myself in this small quick kiss.

I leaned on his bed as sleep washed over me. I fell asleep with my head on my arms which lay on the bed holding Fuji's arm between mine. My back bowed in an uncomfortably position to sleep, but still I drifted easily into a dream this night.

* * *

><p>End of the chapter!<p>

Please be patient,… if you don't…reviewing might help improve my inspiration. ^^

Oh! I got an idea! (that's new ;p) Will you please review and tell me what YOU think will happen. It might help since I'm a bit stuck. I know what I want in chapter 25 or at the end of chapter 24 (depends on the length) But not in between. So my dear readers give me your ideas! I'm curious as well ;p

Another thing ( I just keep on rambling don't I) I promised one of my readers to read her/his story. BUT I forgot which story, with everything on my mind lately. So will you please remember me the name of the story! So I can read it and review!

ja ne, kisus xx


	24. Chapter 24

Question! Do they have school on a Saturday? I don't. But when I was writing I was thinking about it. And I wanted to know. In my story they do not have school, they have Saturday and Sunday off, because it's like that with me as well. But please let me know so I can think about it in future stories. ^^

Here is the 24th chapter of my story. Sorry! It is uncorrected again. My Beta apperantly has mid-terms so no time to correct for a while. But she will do so once she got the time for it and I will change it to the corrected form then.^^ I hope you like this chapter as well.

Chapter 25 will be ready soon as well; I'm almost finished with it. But I'll give my beta some time to catch up, so you might have to wait for about two weeks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis. It's that simple. Otherwise it would have been about more than Tennis (if you get what I mean ;p) and Fuji would have been the lead role. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>7 Undeserved punishment<strong>

FUJI'S POV

"Hn…" I groaned as I started to feel the pain in my body.

I felt some sort of fabric beneath my body, but I wasn't sure why. I knew that I most likely lay on a bed, but where and why was a lost case to me. My feeling was the only thing that I could sense. It was like I was deaf and couldn't smell anything. I wasn't aware of the sounds and odours around me. My eyes were closed as all I could see was darkness.

I concentrated on trying to hear something and then very faintly, a continuous beeping sound came into my ears. I wondered what it was as I kept on listening to the beep it made. It seemed familiar to me and I knew that I must have heard that sound more, but I couldn't place it and my mind still seemed like it was in a daze.

Besides the strange sound, it seemed like all the rest was quiet. I started to wonder were I was and what had happened to me as I seemed to have forgotten it. I still couldn't smell anything like it was void of any scent. I then tried to move my body bit by bit, starting with my toes.

I moved them and found no difficulty in it and moving my feet from left to right was also okay. But then when I tried to move my legs a shot of pain came up my back. I had no idea what that was and lost my breath for a moment, luckily the pain withdrew right after it had come. I gave up on trying to move my legs and instead moved my fingers of my left hand.

I felt the fabric again and I grabbed it a bit tighter, I pulled on it and noticed something move over my body. I came to the conclusion that the fabric must be the sheet of my bed. Next was moving my hand and I felt a strain in it, something like soreness but not exactly that. I precociously moved my arm and feeling the same pain, quickly gave up on moving my shoulder. I thought that I should do the same for my right arm to see if that one hurt as well.

I concentrated on my right hand and instantly felt a strange warmth seeming to surround my hand. The warmth was also covering a part of my arm and I wondered what it could be. It felt like something was holding my hand. I experimentally moved my fingers and brushed against the thing that was radiating the heat. I didn't know what it was, but it felt comfortable, although I didn't know why. When I moved my arm a bit, I felt a weight resting on top of it. The pain didn't even get the chance to attack my seemingly weak body as I quickly stopped moving my arm or any other body part.

I decided to open my eyes and see where I was, hoping that I would remember something and that my mind would become fully awake and alert. I warily opened my eyes and was met with a dull light from the corners of my eyes. The rest of the place I was in was veiled in darkness. I could make soft contours out of some objects that were close enough to me. I looked to the light and saw the machine that was still making the beeping sound. When seeing it and noticing the lines it drew with every beep I realized it was a hospital machine to monitor the heart. The heart it was controlling was probably mine seeing as I was the one in the bed next to it. I then knew that I was in a hospital room but I still didn't know why or how I got here. It seemed like I had forgotten it or pushed it at the back of my mind. I knew that something had happened I just couldn't place my finger on it. It was like a word that lay on the tip of my tongue.

My eyes travelled around the room as I noticed a big bear on the end of my bed. I had a questioningly expression on my face, but I quickly forgot it as I felt and saw something move next to me. I concentrated my gaze on the shape that lay there partly on my arm. And as I was able to see the contours of the shape I noticed that it was a person. That person moved again. He shifted his head to my side, so I was able to see the person's face. My eyes widened and my mouth fell slightly open as I saw the face of my beloved buchou.

His eyes were closed and his glasses stood a bit skew on his nose. His hair was dishevelled as his head had just moved. My arm lay between his, as one hand held mine and his head was placed on our arms. I unconsciously smiled softly as I felt my heart beating quicker and the beep of the monitor picking up its pace as well. I wondered what he was doing here and how long he had been here. It seemed like it was still night, so I found it strange for him to be in this room instead of at home.

I pulled my eyes away from him to look further in the room. To my surprise I saw a second person sleeping in a chair at the other side of my bed. I realized it was Yuuta, and it made me happy seeing him here, safe and unhurt. I started to dig in my memory again, to see if I remembered something already. I still knew that I had stayed with Tezuka for a while, because of my father and that Eiji had been missing and that I had left Tezuka's house to go to…my father…

I opened my eyes wide as I remembered everything, flashes of memories passed before my eyes as the barrier that was protecting my mind had disappeared. I must have been unable to remember because of the shock and I had repressed it. But now all the bad things came back to me. My breath came faster and harder, my vision started to blur and I got more aware again of the continuous pain in my body.

I saw a movement in the corners of my eyes and looked at the eyes that were slowly opening before widening in shock and a single word came over his lips "…Fuji…"

"Tezuka…I…He…" I tried saying but I couldn't. I closed my eyes trying to get rid of the images but they didn't disappear.

Images of my father standing before me with a maniacal grin, Eiji sitting next to me all beaten up and crying, four guys coming into the room, hands touching me, lips coming in contact with mine,… It didn't stop. My breathing was heretic as I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around me. My eyes opened again in surprise as I started yelling and crying harder.

"Stop! Don't hurt me! please!" the arms immediately retracted as I heard a voice calling me, telling me to calm down.

"Aniki! Everything is okay! Calm down. You're safe. You're in the hospital. Aniki, please calm down!"

Someone burst through the room and then a pair of hands was on me again. I started trashing, ignoring the pain in my body. "Let go! Get of me!" A second pair of hands grabbed my arms so I couldn't hit anyone as the panic in my body rose. I remembered the unwanted touches and wanted to get away from them. I was so scared that all rationality left my mind. Everybody was my enemy, every hand, every voice. I didn't want it. I needed to get away and now!

Voices kept yelling around me to calm down, but I couldn't. I was in total panic mode. I didn't want it to happen again. My eyes were tightly shut as I kept yelling as loud as I could until I suddenly felt something stab me as someone held my arm in a tight hold. I kept trashing some more but the yelling had stopped and the hands then left my body as I slumped down. I got tired all of the sudden and a dull haze came over me.

I no longer felt the need to escape instead I wanted to close my eyes and sleep. I felt really tired and I wanted to rest my body and mind. Before I closed my eyes I looked right of me and saw sad, hurtful and compassionate dark brown eyes staring into mine as I drifted of to sleep.

TEZUKA'S POV

My heart felt like it had been tortured by a thousand needles. I felt completely rejected when Fuji had started screaming and thrashing as I hugged him. I knew I had to be careful but when seeing him in tears, I couldn't help it. I had expected a reaction from him like that somewhere in my mind, but actually happening in real life was something else entirely. I was shocked to see him like this; he was in panic and seemed to be unaware of who was around him.

Yuuta than started telling his brother to calm down, but that didn't help either. I quickly pushed the buttons to call the nurses and ask if they could do anything about it. They came rushing in and saw Fuji panicking. One male nurse started to grab Fuji's hands, who seemed to be reacting even worse to it, and held them tight. When the other had finished the syringe and had checked it worked, she grabbed a hold of Fuji's arm to keep it still as she pushed the needle in his skin.

Fuji looked shocked but he had stopped yelling and a bit later he fell asleep, all calmed down again. I looked dejectedly at the ground and blamed myself for Fuji's reaction. If I hadn't hugged him, he wouldn't have been so scared. The relief I had when seeing Fuji's enchanting eyes open had quickly been vaporised by the tears in those eyes and his later reaction.

Me and Yuuta changed a quick look and then looked back at Fuji. We both knew now that Fuji had been mentally scarred and were scared to see more of the consequences. I hoped I was able to help him, even if it was just a bit. But I knew I needed to keep myself in check as well, I had to make sure not to hug him or any other form of physical contact. I held my hand in my other and on my lap as to try to keep one of my hands from grabbing Fuji's.

I sighed loudly and made Yuuta look at me in a compassionate way. "Tezuka-san…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it through. It's my fault he reacted like that…I-" I said as I got caught of by him.

"That's not what I wanted to say. I don't blame you. I probably would have reacted the same way. I just wanted to ask if you were okay," he asked concerned.

"I'm fine" I said. I told myself that I should be strong. Yuuta had his brother to worry about, I shouldn't make him worry or at least trouble him with my own problems and inner struggles.

"Shouldn't you call Yumiko-san? She'll probably want to know what has happened."

"...yeah, you're right. I'll be right back," he said and then left the room to make the call.

He came back in some minutes later and told me that Yumiko would come somewhere in the morning. It was still night at this moment although I didn't know how late it was. I asked Yuuta and he told me it was a bit over 4 o'clock. I nodded and told him to get some sleep. I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, knowing that Fuji had woken up. Even though I knew that he would sleep for some hours as an effect of the medicine he had gotten.

He looked at me, about to disagree and say that I should sleep, but he probably noticed that I wouldn't be sleeping anyway so he agreed to it on the condition that I would wake him when his brother opened his eyes again.

He soon fell asleep as I saw the regular up and down movement of his stomach. I looked back at Fuji and then softly said in a still pained voice: "I'm sorry…"

A couple of hours later and it was now about 8 o'clock. Yumiko came in the room looking worried and looked at Fuji and then at me, I had stayed silent as she entered and went to Fuji's bed.

"Did he wake up again?" she asked softly.

"No. He got some kind of medicine to make him fall asleep. I don't know for how long it works…Yumiko-san, Fuji…he was.."

"I know. But we knew this could happen. It is to be expected with what he went trough. We'll just need to help him with processing it."

"Ah," I said and stayed silent again.

Yumiko sat down on the last chair and the two of us waited for Fuji to wake up. The doctor came in a bit later to check on him. He told that the medicine should have been worn out by now, so Fuji could be waking up anytime now. He also told us we had to be extra careful with what we do as to not trigger some bad memory from the traumatized boy.

I was reading in my book once again as Yumiko was talking to Yuuta when Fuji opened his eyes for the second time. I was just looking over my book to look at him when I noticed him slowly opening his eyes and getting used to the light.

"Fuji…" I said and that made the other two look up as well.

"…Tezuka?" Fuji said in a hoarse voice as he looked at me and then at his siblings: "Yuuta, nee-san…"

"Syusuke!" Yumiko happily said as she stood up and was about to hug him when she suddenly held back and stood awkwardly at Fuji's bed. She quickly recovered and then asked Fuji how he was feeling.

He said he felt sore but the pain he had felt when he had woken up for the first time was gone. His eyes then widened as he looked at me and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He opened it again and then said: "I'm sorry."

It was my time to be surprised as I asked him what he was apologizing for.

"I shouldn't have reacted that way…You surprised me…and…I…got scared…" he said in a very weak voice.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry for surprising you. I didn't think about it." I said eyes looking to my lap.

Fuji smiled a very small but noticeable smile and then asked what had happened. Yuuta and Yumiko told everything as I kept quite. I occasionally said something when Fuji asked a question they couldn't answer.

He was holding himself well and it looked like he was for a part over the shock. I realized that it must be because he had just woken up and remembered everything that he had reacted so heavily. I was grateful for that, knowing that Fuji's emotional damage was less than suspected.

He'll be okay. I told myself and I knew that that was the truth. Fuji had a strong will and with our help he will get through this.

We all talked about a lot of stuff and what Fuji had missed the past days, by now he knew how long he had been asleep and he had been really shocked for missing so many days. Eiji then walked it as I had sent him a message to come to Fuji's room.

Eiji would be allowed to leave today around 5 o'clock and he was really happy with it to finally leave this hospital but at the same time worried about leaving Fuji here. The redhead walked in and seeing Fuji's open eyes staring at him he brightly smiled.

"Fujiko!" He yelled happily as he practically bounced to Fuji's bed. Yumiko said that he had to be careful around Fuji and not hug him or touch him. Eiji looked sad for a moment but understood why she would tell him that.

"Ne, it's okay. I know it's Eiji and not somebody else. So he can hug me," Fuji said, not wanting to see his best friend sad. "Are you okay?" he then asked.

Eiji replied and said that he was just fine and all healed by now. I felt a slight twinge of jealousy as he was about to hug Fuji. He stepped closer to him while being extra careful. He would normally just ambush the person he wanted to hug, but this time he was really considerate. He softly placed a hand on Fuji's shoulder and then leaned towards him. Fuji's body moved involuntary as a shock went trough him and he closed his eyes as in pain. It was like he was telling his body that it was just Eiji and that his best friend had hugged him for multiple times. But his body seemed to not want to listen as he shook.

Eiji noticed this immediately and let go of the scared boy with a pitiful and saddened expression. Fuji opened his eyes as he noticed the loss of contact and looked sorry to Eiji. He opened his mouth to say sorry to him. But Eiji caught him off and said it was fine, "I'm just glad you're awake."

"Me too," he answered.

"Nya! Have you already seen your teddy bear?" Eiji then asked.

"My teddy bear? You mean that one?" he said as he softly lifted his arm and pointed towards the bear. Shortly after that he lowered his arm again as he looked in a bit of pain.

"Hai! I got one too, only in a darker colour. The others gave them," he answered smiling widely.

Fuji smiled as well: "Saa, then I guess I have to thank them for it."

"You can thank them later. They will arrive at their usual hour, when tennis practice normally ends. Though they might be a bit earlier since it's Saturday. But you might want to rest a bit before they arrive."

"Tezuka, I have slept for the past days. I have rested enough," he told me.

"Tezuka-kun is right, Syusuke. You still need to rest to recover."

"Hai hai," he replied as he looked to Yumiko and agreed.

I stood up and told them that I went to the cafeteria to get something to drink as they all looked questionably at me. Despite being reluctant to leave Fuji now he was awake. I asked if any of them wanted something and then left after remembering what the others needed.

FUJI'S POV

"Ne, Nee-san? Why is Tezuka here? Shouldn't he be at home?" I asked as the door closed.

They all looked to me, unsure as to what to answer. "It won't do any harm to tell him." Yuuta said. I looked questioningly at them as Eiji then answered.

"Tezuka has been here from the moment you were brought in. You remember he was with you right? Before you fell asleep?" I nodded at him and he talked further: "Well, he hasn't been away from you for more than an hour. He hasn't gone to school just like us. He stayed by your side,….holding your hand…" he ended.

I was surprised to hear this but my heart sped up a bit at knowing that Tezuka had stayed by my side the entire time. Of course the stupid monitor sped up as well and they all looked at me in a knowingly way as I murmured: "Stupid monitor."

The others smiled as they heard this and then I looked at Eiji remembering that Eiji wasn't supposed to know it. But well, he must have figured it out after hearing what I had told my father.

"Eiji…" I said softly.

"Yes, Fujiko?"

"…You…you don't mind…?" I asked scared.

"I don't mind what?...Oh! No! Of course not! Fujiko is still Fujiko even if he loves buchou, nya!" he said smiling happily.

"Eiji!" I yelled, warning him not to say that too loud but smiling never the less. I was happy that he accepted me that way. He wouldn't act different around me, he didn't find it disgusting, most important he wouldn't leave me. It really assured me knowing that Eiji would still stay my best friend. A tear escaped my eyes as the others were slightly shocked and worried.

"Nya! Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just…happy…" I said and smiled through my tears. The others were smiling back at me.

I calmed down and thought about Tezuka. He had stayed here the entire time and held my hand. I remembered waking up and feeling a warmth around my hand and seeing him sleeping as he lay on my arm. I smiled softly.

A bit later and Tezuka came back with the drinks. We were talking about Yumiko's time abroad.

He went to sit back in the chair the closest to me as Eiji had kept on standing, which was weird since he normally would take any opportunity to sit down because he didn't like to keep standing. I was getting tired again although I had slept for days. I yawned and Tezuka noticed this. He softly said that I should sleep again and that he would wake me up when the other regulars arrived.

I nodded and then looked at his hand on his lap. For some reason Tezuka's hands were always a sort of comfort for me and I wanted to feel his warmth again. Hearing the voice of Eiji in my mind again telling me that Tezuka had held my hand the entire time I wanted to hold it again.

"Tezuka?" I asked looking at him. He turned to look me into the eyes and nodded as if asking what I wanted to say.

"Can…can I…hold your hand?" I asked blushing slightly and trying to keep my heart in check so as he wouldn't notice my heart beating faster. He looked surprised and wanted to ask something; probably if I was alright with it and I quickly told him in defence: "If I don't feel comfortable I can let go of your hand."

He seemed to be thinking for a moment as he slowly laid his hand in my open one. I smiled happily and I noticed the smiling/smirking faces of the other three as they looked at us as if fascinated. I softly moved my thumb over the back of his hand as I looked at our hands.

I noticed that Tezuka was watching me and looking at my reaction to see if I was scared or something like that. But I wasn't. I was completely fine with it. It might be because I was in control since Tezuka wasn't doing anything. But it was probably because it was him, the one I loved. I lay his hand on the bed and then traced my fingers over his hand. I wanted to move my fingers in between his and briefly did so before moving them away again. I wanted to intertwine our fingers but was scared of his reaction to it. I did it a second and third time, but always pulled my hand back.

Tezuka then moved his hand up and placed mine on the bed. I thought he had had enough of it and that he would place his hand in his lap again. Instead he moved his hand a top of mine, slowly, trying not to scare me. My fingers were open like his had been and then he slipped his fingers in between mine like I had wanted to do. His hand stayed there as I closed my fingers around his a bit later. I smiled softly and looked at him also having a soft, barely noticeable smile on his lips as I closed my eyes again and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Review! ^^ please.<p>

So to all my readers, don't die from waiting for the next chapter ( ne, my twin sister ^^)

Because I find the next chapter worth it. Altough the one after it will be even better. It's only my opinion but still. So if (I'm telling you IF, I have it wrong knowing my previous guesses) there will be chapter 25, 26 and then it normally ends, but I'm thinking of writing an epilogue so it'll be 27 chapters. But who knows I might have a sudden inspiration and write more than I had guessed. But we will see. I'm just telling you this so you know this story will be at its end quite soon.

I will also be uploading a story for Fuji's birthday! Yay! Some where around the 29th February. It's almost finished but I still need to type everything since I wrote it in school when I had a free period. But please read that one as well. ^^

And then the AtobexFujixTezuka story will be starting. ^^ Altough I have a lot of others multichapters in my head as well. And I really want to type them out as well. But I promised you guys that I would start with that one after this story ended. I might write two at a time, but I don't know if I can actually do that.

So sorry for the ranting. :p review please, it makes me really happy. ^^


	25. Chapter 25

Not MY fault for the late update. I had it ready when it was around one week and a half but then my stupid pc had to go crazy and so I lost my chapter which I had to retype and that took me quite long. And then Friday I had it finished and was about to reread it before uploading it but then the pc went crazy again. And So I lost the ending off my chapter somewhere around Tezuka's Pov and had to rewrite that for a second time. So excuse me for my late update.

I'll warn you, I was getting very irritated with having to rewrite it again since I liked the first time the story the best but it is impossible to write it just like the way before so yeah this will have to do since I'm sick of writing this chapter. So since I'm sick of thic chapter I didn't reread it before uploading it, so if there are more faults than usual that why. Also the chapter is still uncorrected like the two before this one. I'll contact my beta in a moment to ask when they will be ready so I can change them into the right ones.

I hope you like this chapter, I have no idea when the 26th will be ready so please be patient with me. and thank you my twin-sister Akai-tenshi for some inspiration to put into this chapter. ^^

Enjoy reading my dear readers.

* * *

><p><strong><span>7 Undeserved punishment<span>**

FUJI'S POV

"Fuji? Fuji? Wake up, Fuji." I heard Tezuka's voice softly saying as I felt a slight pressure on my hand. I opened my eyes groggily as I looked at the direction of the voice and saw my captain's gentle expression.

"Tezuka?" I then asked, questioning the reason why he wanted me to wake up.

"The others are here. Didn't you want to be awake when they visited?"

"Hm?" I intelligently replied before looking around and seeing the room filled with people. I rubbed my eyes one for one with the back of my hand and then I heard Eiji yelling: "Nya, Fujiko is acting like a sleepy cat. Kawaii!"

"Says the one who always says 'nya'," I answered and smiled as I looked at Eiji who was now grinning madly.

"Konnichiwa, mina," I then said as I smiled at all of them. They all smiled back and greeted me.

Tezuka and my family were still in their usual places. Inui and Takashi stood behind my bed and Kaidoh stood near them while leaning against the wall. Momo stood next to the chair where Yumiko sat with Echizen a bit in front of him. Eiji and Oishi stood the closest to the door and next to my bed in between Kaidoh and Momo, which was a smart move especially since we were in the hospital.

"Fuji, how are you feeling?" Oishi asked, acting like a worried mother.

"I'm quite okay. And how are all of you doing?"

They all answered they were fine and that they had missed me, Eiji and of course their buchou at practice although some didn't really want to admit it and tried hiding it by pulling their cap over their eyes.

"Oh! Thank you for the teddy bear," I said as soon as I remembered it. I added that I was really happy with the present. From then on we talked about a lot of different things as I was completely awake now and smiling happily at seeing my friends again.

I looked at every one and noticed a lot of relief on their faces. They must have been worried about me. And now that they could see me awake and smiling, they most likely were reassured that I was doing fine. It must have been horrible to see one of your friends lying there. I didn't want it to happen to me, although being the one lying there wasn't the best option either. I looked at Eiji and thought about what I would have done. If he had been the one lying asleep for a long time because of my carelessness, I would have been devastated and feeling guilty every time I saw him lying on the bed with his eyes still closed. Then a thought even worse came into my mind. What if Tezuka had been the one in my place? How would I feel? Probably even more devastated and unable to leave my place next to him in case something happened. I looked at Tezuka and then thought;

What had Tezuka felt when staying by my side the entire time? What was he still feeling seeing me so weak?

Tezuka then looked back at me and saw me staring at him in what was probably a weird way. I quickly covered my musing up with a smile and looked back at the others. I could see from the corners of my eyes that Tezuka was still watching me before his eyes became more gentle and he slowly turned his eyes away from me.

When looking away from Tezuka I noticed Inui and Echizen both looking at my hands with a questioningly and almost grinningly way. I followed their gaze to my hand and then saw that Tezuka's was still holding mine. Whether he had just forgotten that he was still holding my hand or that he was aware of it, I didn't know and actually didn't mind it either. I liked the warmth coming from his hand and the comfort it gave me. I smiled at looking at our entwined hands and missed the knowing look between the two of them as they had watched me.

"Ne, Eiji. Do you have everything packed?" Oishi suddenly asked his doubles partner.

"Ah! I just need to get my stuff from my room and check out at the reception hall. Nya! I'm so glad I can be out of here!" Eiji said bouncing up and down: "Ne, ne. Oishi? You can stay over, right? My mother told me you could sleep over and it's Sunday tomorrow so we don't have school and-" Eiji started summing up al lot of reasons for Oishi to stay as everybody looked half laughing at them.

Oishi intervened and quickly answered while smiling that he already had his stuff with him because Eiji's mother had called him to ask if he could stay over. He also lifted the bag that stood besides his feet to emphasise his point. Eiji smiled widely as he hugged Oishi tightly who blushed in response.

I sighed as I thought about the fact that I probably needed to stay here a lot longer. Yumiko and some others heard as well and they looked at me before their expression saddened slightly.

"It's okay, Syusuke. I'm sure you can go home with us soon enough. I already put my stuff in my old bedroom, so I'll take care of the two of you once we are home. I'll search for a job in the neighbourhood and-" but the rest of her words were already lost to me as all I could think about was 'home'.

My eyes had opened and I was staring shocked in front of me to nothing particular. "Home?" I said in a barely audible whisper, but yet everyone had heard it. They were all looking inquiring at me and a bit concerned as they had noticed the strange tone on my voice.

"Yes, Syusuke. Home, our house. You want to leave this hospital right?" She asked as all the others kept their eyes locked onto me.

Flashes of different memories started to form before my eyes again; My sister leaving the door with suitcases, my younger brother looking sad to me as he too left to go to his new dorm, the missing attention from my father, the silent dinners, the pain when lying on the floor recovering from the punishments, the showers trying to wash away the tension in my body, the mirror seeing my bruised body, the footsteps of my father coming up the stairs, the floor of my bedroom as I stare at it, seeing my father's feet in front of me, the panic and fear in my heart as I await the following blows, the crying. The depressions.

My breathing picked up and tears were forming in my eyes. I shook my head trying to get rid of the memories, my eyes tightly shut and my body trembling from remembering the pain that was done to me. The heart monitor let the others hear my heart picking up it's pace from the panic that started to overwhelm me. I knew they were all worried again, I didn't even need to look at them.

Then other pieces of my memory found a way to the front of my mind as I felt the pressure in my hand lightly increase as if to say that it was all okay; Tezuka taking me away from that dreadful place called 'home', Tezuka's arms around me as I woke up in a foreign bed, his eyes opening as he woke up, the care of Ayana, the soft couch as I watch TV with my beloved buchou, the understanding from Tezuka's grandfather, the stoic boy's soft touches as he treats my wounds, the love and care of the Tezuka's household…

I opened my eyes, the panic had decreased a little and I looked desperately at Tezuka with tears falling from my eyes. I softly repeated the same word, but in a whole different context for me and with better memories attached to the word: "…Home?"

Tezuka's eyes widened even more and so did the others. They had been scared by the sudden change in my happy behaviour and now shocked to see me looking desperately at Tezuka while crying. All their eyes taking on compassionate and sad looks as they saw the mental damage everything had done to me. Tezuka quickly looked up at Yumiko and Yuuta to then focus back on me.

"Yes, home," he said as his mournful eyes looked me in the eyes. They had a gentle tone in it and an emotion I couldn't understand and had only ever so often seen in those brown orbs.

I smiled weakly at him, trying to let him see what it meant to me as a heavy weight seemed to be pulled of off my shoulders. Suddenly I felt the need for comfort and did something without really realizing I was doing it and saying it.

"…Mitsu…" a soft plea came over my lips in a heartbreaking voice as everybody's eyes widened again at hearing Tezuka's given name. I lifted my arms in the air in Tezuka's direction while trying to sit up. I tried getting closer to him, like a child who was asking for his mothers embrace.

Tezuka's eyes widened yet again and seemed hesitant to react. He knew what I wanted but he was probably scared, thinking about the first moment I woke up. But he saw me still trying to get closer to him and wincing at the pain it was causing me as my eyes were looking pleadingly and tearful, at him. He slowly stood up and went to sit on the side of my bed. He first put both his hands on my arms before moving them up to my shoulder. He then came closer to me in a faltering way before softly hugging me, ready to pull away any minute.

But instead of starting to scream and trash violently, I put my arms around him and grabbed the back of his shirt tightly in my hands while covering my head in the crook of his neck. As I started to cry softly, I let my body relax in his comforting hold. His hand was on my back softly caressing it while his other hand was on my head stroking through my hair.

"Hey what are you…doing…" a nurse suddenly yelled, dying off at the end of her sentence. She must have noticed my increasing heartbeat and came to check on me. She probably saw Tezuka hugging me, and took the conclusion that that was the reason why I was panicking until she saw the way I was holding him tight to me. I heard my sister say something to the nurse, probably that everything was okay now, and I could hear the nurse react with 'unbelievable' as she left the room again.

I didn't think about what the others would take this for, or what Tezuka would think about it. I just wanted to be selfish for once and not let go of my own comfort 'zone'.

AUTHOR'S POV

All the others were shocked, saddened, yet relieved and softly smiling at the strange scene in front of them. Fuji had started to panic and nobody knew what to do, they were just looking, hoping that Fuji would calm down or that Tezuka could do something. They were all thinking the same, and that was that the only one to be able to stop this was either Fuji himself or Tezuka, although they didn't know how. Yuuta was about to call a nurse, afraid for Fuji starting to scream and becoming violent again. But at that moment Fuji's behaviour seemed to change a bit even though it wasn't really for the better.

It tore at everybody's heart to see Fuji's pleading eyes, with tear drops rolling down his cheek, but at Tezuka's heart the most. He had wanted to take a hold of him and try to calm him down, but he knew that by doing so, he would only worsen it. So he could only stand by and watch, hoping for the best as he subconsciously increased the pressure on the hand he was still holding. As he heard Fuji's voice say in a desperate tone 'home' while looking at him with those blue enchanting eyes, he immediately knew what the boy meant.

He knew Fuji wanted to go home with Tezuka, Fuji saw that as his home and not that place where to much bad things had happened to him. Tezuka looked at Fuji's siblings as they also looked saddened by their brothers hurt. It was clear that after the three made eye contact with each other, they all understood what Fuji meant. Yumiko almost unnoticeably nodded as Yuuta did the same only clearer since he knew that it would be better for his aniki.

Tezuka seeing the approval of the others answered to the panicking boy that it was okay. But what Fuji did then shocked him the most.

TEZUKA'S POV

Hearing Fuji say my given name, well a part of it, and seeing him trying to stretch his arms in my direction in a way that clearly said that he wanted to hug me, made my heart beat a lot faster. But I had doubtful feelings about it. I shouldn't be hugging him since he could react like the previous time, and like when Eiji had tried to hug him as well.

But seeing Fuji's desperate look at me and the pain he had while trying to get closer to me, persuaded me to give it a try. I was constantly ready to pull back away and to create more space between us when needed. My body also craved to comfort him, to feel him relax in my hold so I was sure that he would be calm again.

I barely noticed the eyes that were on me as I stood up. But I was sure that they were there, looking at my and Fuji's every move. Right now, it was not my reputation of being stoic and all the time serious that was the most important. It was Fuji, and I knew they would all understand what I was doing especially since they all knew about my feelings for the tensai.

I sat down next to Fuji on the hospital bed and slowly leaned forward. I waited for a reaction as my hand came in contact with his arm and then slid to his back to stay there and comfort him. I then felt his hands taking a tight hold of my shirt as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. My breathing sped up slightly with the close contact with Fuji as I moved one of my hands to the back of his head to trace my fingers through his hair. I felt him relaxing in my hold as his body slowly stopped trembling and my own inner panic for Fuji died down as well.

We stayed like that until he had completely calmed down and the rest of the regulars had stayed quiet while watching us. I didn't want to let him go, but I couldn't really stay seated like this. So I slowly pulled away as to not alarm him. He let go of the back of my shirt and looked questioningly at me in a still pleading way. I was about to stand up as I softly smiled at him in a reassuring way. But Fuji quickly grabbed my arm and looked as desperate as he probably could.

It made me want to kiss him and I had to control myself as I went to sit a bit better on the bed and stayed there. I looked to Fuji and saw him smiling gratefully at me which made my heart flutter. I then reminded myself that when seeing my mother I should ask her if Fuji could stay at our home. I didn't think my mother would mind, she was worried as well about Fuji's health.

"…Tezuka….?" Fuji's soft voice asked as he pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hn?" I answered as I looked at him. I was a bit disappointed when he didn't say my given name again. Because although I wouldn't admit it, I liked the way it sounded in Fuji's soft and beautiful voice.

"I…I need to go to the bathroom,-" he said in a slightly embarrassed tone: "Can you help me stand up?"

"Ah, sure," I said. Nobody questioned why Fuji had asked me to help him and not his brother or somebody else. They just looked at us curiously.

I pulled the blanket off of him to the end of the bed and saw him shivering from the sudden cold that was coming over him. He was still wearing a hospital gown which was really thin and didn't give much warmth. A thought suddenly came to my mind that he was wearing a hospital gown where the ropes were at the back. That meant that if they were too loose you could probably see a big part of his backside. I suddenly hoped that Fuji was still wearing boxers otherwise that would be really embarrassing for him and really hard for me not to stare at him. I really had the presumption that Fuji's cloth hung to loose around his body and didn't really look forward to finding out, although a part of me desperately wanted to find out. I automatically tuned out that part of my mind as it wouldn't help me in keeping myself in control in front of the others and towards Fuji.

I offered him my hand as I stood up bending a bit so I could easily reach Fuji as he placed his hand in mine. I then slowly pulled him into a sitting position at the side of the bed. Fuji groaned and Yumiko was the first to ask what was wrong. Fuji just answered that with all the lying down his body was really sore and it hurt a little when moving. He moved to sit a bit better and the gown slid for a part of his right shoulder. He pulled it back up with his free hand, covering the bandages on his shoulder up. I now knew that the cloth was way too loose and that it seemed like it could fall off every second.

He smiled at me saying that he was ready and I offered him my other hand as well. He took a hold of it and then slowly went to stand up. Most of his weight came on me as I kept him steady. He put more weight on his legs and feet until he could stand on his own. He then let go of one of my hands and tried to take a step. He groaned again from moving but took another step despite the pain.

He let go of my other hand as well and walked further. Every regular looked worried at him. They were all ready to support him or catch him when he would fall as he passed them one by one.

I let my eyes wonder over his back. The gown barely covered anything of his backside. I looked at his back that was for a part covered with bandages and the rest looked like it was getting better. Fuji's skin was still blue and purple with bruises. But the black ones had faded into purple bruises and those were in turn fading out as well. It would be great if most of the bruises would be gone by the time Fuji is allowed to leave the hospital. That way Fuji wasn't constantly reminded to why he had been in the hospital when standing in front of the mirror.

I looked lower and my eyes widened as I saw Fuji's underwear. It was definitely not his own but probably one of the hospital it self. Fuji's sense of fashion would never let him wear this. It was a plain white briefs that were very tight fitting and seemed to be the tensai's second skin as the curves of his ass were clearly visible. I tried to tear my gaze away from there and look to something else, but was unable too. Only when Fuji suddenly stood still was I able to look up at him.

He stood right before the door of the bathroom as he asked Eiji who was closest to him to open the door. Eiji smiled and said of course as he pulled the door open and let Fuji enter before closing the door again to wait for Fuji saying he could open it again to let him out.

I looked around me, glad for Fuji being away from my vision for a minute or so, so I could control myself again and reprimand myself for being unable to look away. But when I looked around I noticed that I hadn't been the only one who had been watching our tensai.

Oishi was blushing and trying to look anywhere except for where Fuji had been standing, Echizen had his cap pulled over his eyes as Fuji's sister and brother were still politely looking away. Eiji looked very normal while waiting for his best friend, Inui on the other hand had this very weird grin on his face again and he was looking straight at me. I shook off the thought that he had seen me looking at Fuji with something more than mere interest but with something that was more akin to lust and want. So I quickly looked away from Inui's knowing gaze and saw kaidoh blushing really hard, just like Oishi, while pointedly looking away from the bathroom door. Momo on the other hand was openely staring to the place where Fuji had been standing and if he was indeed still standing the second year's gaze would be still focused on Fuji's behind, which I didn't like. Takashi was also blushing but he was still looking at the same place where Momo was looking at.

Eiji then moved and opened the door for Fuji who was wobbling back out. He thanked the redhead before he made his way back to the bed. As Fuji past the regulars again one by one, the most had the decency to look away but the two who hadn't moved their gazes, still hadn't. And it started to irritate me that they were looking to Fuji like that. When Fuji got to the end of the bed a bit in front of me he suddenly seemed to be falling through his knees. I catched him in my arms so he could lean his entire wait on me. Some of the regulars had squeaked out his name in surprise and worry as he had almost fallen. Fuji looked in pain as he softly grunted.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly as he tried to regain his balance again.

"Hm… I think so, my knees suddenly felt really weak. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. You shouldn't apologize."

Fuji looked up at me as he had rebalanced himself and stood now steady on his legs again. He was still in my embrace and was slightly blushing as I was telling myself that I should let him go. But then my eyes caught two pair of eyes that were still staring at Fuji and I remembered that the cords of his gown were really loose. I looked back at him and only now noticed that the cloth had once again slid for a part off of his shoulder. I moved my hand and laid it on his arm and then softly mover my hand up, pulling the cloth with me so it would lay back on his shoulder.

"Is it okay if I retie the cords again?" I asked him.

He looked surprised for a moment but answered okay a bit later. He seemed a tad unsure and scared of what I would do as my hands moved to his back again. I kept looking at him telling him with my eyes that I wouldn't hurt him and I knew that he trusted me as he softly smiled back at the look in my eyes.

I then touched his skin with my fingertips as I searched for the first cord. I found it and told Fuji that I was going to untie it before redoing it. He nodded in response but still seemed tense. I undid the knot in it and held the cloth together so it wouldn't fall off his shoulders. I then retied it before gently moving to the cords a bit lower.

Fuji seemed to relax in my hold and he softly let his head fall against my shoulder. He sighed softly in a content way, a sigh only I could have heard. My heart beat a bit faster but I focused on the small ropes. I was holding myself in when I reached the lowest ones that were right above his ass. I had to keep myself from accidentally brushing against his behind.

When I was done I retracted my hands from his back but put them on his arms instead. He looked back up at me with those enchanting unearthly sapphire orbs that made my heart race. I then saw his tongue coming out of his mouth to wet his dry lips. It left them with a soft glance on them that made them even more kissable. I looked back to Fuji's eyes which were still open and looking into mine. It looked like the two of us were about to kiss each other as we were intensely staring at the other. I paid no attention to all the others who must be standing there looking shocked or grinning at us.

The two of us seemed to be in our own little world for the moment as Fuji's lips seemed to come closer to mine or maybe mine were moving closer to his. Until a cell phone suddenly went off that broke the spell that was around us. Fuji closed his eyes again and stepped out of my embrace as I loosened my hold on his arms.

Yumiko excused herself and stepped out of the room while picking up her phone. I internally sighed at the interruption but knew that it was actually for the best. I had no idea how Fuji would react if I would kiss him and I had told myself that I couldn't kiss him as long as I wasn't sure if he would be okay with it. Even if that meant that I could never kiss him. I thought back on the kiss I had given him on the lips when he had been asleep. I told myself that I should lessen my thirst with that memory.

Fuji went to sit on the side of his bed as he softly blushed making him look really cute. I was pulled out of my thought of Fuji by Eiji who suddenly yelled out loud: "Nya! You looked like you were going to kiss each other!"

Oishi quickly made Eiji quiet again with just one look which made Eiji's eyes widen in realization of what he had just said. Fuji's blush darkened as he looked to his lap. Every regular knew to not say anything more except for one who had to make it worse.

"Ha! I don't think one of them would have minded that!" Momo said getting all kinds of looks in his direction. One, that came from me that would have send him running 100 laps if we were at practice at the moment and not in a hospital. I saw Echizen roll with his eyes at Momo's stupidity and Oishi looking worriedly at Fuji's reaction.

The Tensai stayed silent but seemed slightly shocked to what Momo had blurted out. After the shock went away he seemed to be thinking about something in a worried manner. He went to lie back in his bed as Yumiko came back in. There was this awkward silence until Eiji started talking happily about a new movie he wanted to see with all of us. This distracted everyone again and the mood lightened.

Half an hour later and the regulars said that they would go and eat something in the nearby restaurant. They asked if I or one of Fuji's siblings wanted to go with them and I could see them staring at me. Fuji looked saddened for a moment, probably thinking we would leave him alone here for an hour or so. But I answered them that I would stay with Fuji and that the others could go. I didn't mind. I didn't want to leave Fuji behind.

Fuji tried to convince me that everything would be okay but I noticed the hope in his eyes on the fact that I would stay with him. I told him that I still stay and was not in the mood to go to a restaurant. I would get me something from the cafeteria when I was hungry.

They ultimately left and told us that they would be back in about an hour or so, maybe less it depended on how many people there were. The regulars would then stay for another hour and then leave to go home with Oishi going to Eiji to have a sleepover.

The door closed behind us and I revelled in the silence it gave me except for the still beeping sound of the heart monitor but I was able to tune that out already. 10 minutes later and Fuji whispered my name, making me look at him.

"Ah?" I asked telling him that I was listening.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"And…can you please answer with the truth and not with what I might want to hear?"

"Of course. What's wrong?" I asked him as I was getting a bit worried about the way he was behaving. He seemed to be nervous and hesitant to ask his question while he was looking to his lap.

"Do…do they know?...I mean…Do you…know?" he asked with scared eyes as he looked at me for a second before looking down again.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please review for all the problems I had with this chapter. :p<p>

Look forward to the next one. *sadistic grin*


	26. Chapter 26

Hay there! Okay I'm really sorry for the late update. But the past month have been really frustrating and depressing. My computer gave up about three weeks ago, a bit after I uploaded my newest story. So I gave it to my father to repair it. In the mean while I had to use my mother's computer, but she has to use it as well. So yeah, I didn't have that much time on it.

My father then told me that the hard drive of my computer is broken beyond repair. And that means that I have lost everything that stood on it. Which means, bye bye story idea's, bye bye stories already written. Bye bye documents of school and bye bye my anime lists with over a hundred anime's and then some drama's as well. So yeah I sort of hated that. Luckily I remember the most important stories, like the one I will be writing after this one. But I had already some ideas written down that should happen in the story, or other stories and I have lost all of them.

And than previous Saturday my uncle died, so I wasn't really in the mood to write a romantic story. I went to his funeral yesterday, and that was a really depressing day. Luckily when I felt sad I had my anime's and drama's which helped me put my mind onto something else. So I'm glad I have that distraction.

I just wanted you to know why I haven't been uploading for the past month since I promised to have it ready in two or three weeks.

But onto something more happy and less depressing! Here is the next chapter for Undeserved punishment. This shall be the next to last chapter you shall read of this story. I hope you like it since I did my best to write it. And please review. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis, I just want to have some fun with it's characters.

Warning: not beta'd, PS. The previous chapters will be corrected in a while. I already have the previous chapter corrected by jerui and I will adjust it. But not today because I still need to do some homework.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Undeserved punishment<strong>

TEZUKA'S POV

"Do…do they know?...I mean…Do you…know?" he asked with scared eyes as he looked at me for a second before looking down again.

"…Do I know what, Fuji?" I asked him confused by the way he was acting.

"Well….I mean…that I'm….never mind," he said, quickly changing his mind.

"You know you can ask me. What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing…just forget it."

"Fuji..." I pressed while looking at him. I tried to silently tell him that he could trust me and apparently it worked since he finally asked what he had been thinking about, although he was still hesitant.

"Do you know…the reason….why my father…hurt me?" his eyes searched for mine and tried to look for the answer he was scared to find.

I sighed softly seeing how afraid he was for my answer and my reaction that would follow.

"Yes," I then answered him as I looked gently, trustingly and especially not angry or disgusted at him. He seemed to process it for a moment as his eyes slowly opened and then popped wide as realization hit him.

"…Do the others know?" he frighteningly asked.

His open sapphire orbs were looking into mine. They betrayed his angst, his nervousness, his desperation. I tried to stay as calm as I could when I noticed him starting to shake slightly as tears filled those beautiful eyes of his.

"Yes, they know as well. But-" I started saying. But Fuji immediately reacted in a bad way. I could hear the heart monitor race up again, his body starting to tremble even more and the tears finally spilling over like a breaking dam that had reached its limits.

"Please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything wrong! I'm sorry, I…I can't…help it!…I…Don't let them hurt me!..."

My heart cringed at seeing him like this. He was rolled into a small ball, rocking himself back and forth while covering his head with his arms and yelling out not to touch him, hurt him. I wanted to grab him, tell him everything was okay and comfort him. But touching him now, would only make it worse. I was helpless and I really didn't like that. I wanted to act and not wait until a nurse would come and give Fuji a syringe to calm down again.

"Fuji…please calm down. Nobody is going to hurt you. I'll protect you from it. I won't do anything bad to you. So please, trust me and calm down. It's okay. Everything is over. You're safe," I said softly.

I'm sure that whoever heard me now, could hear the hurt and pain in my own voice. I hated this, seeing Fuji so helpless, so…broken.

"Calm down…Fuji, we are okay with it. Believe me they are being very…supportive. They don't mind at all. I don't mind, so can you please calm down again."

My words seemed to be helping him. He had stopped rocking himself back and forth and it looked like he was slowing his breathing down. He then looked up at me with the tears streaming over his face.

"…They don't mind?"

"No, they don't. You are still their friend, no matter who you like. They care for you."

"…Do you think the same?" Fuji asked. He was like a small child that needed convincing that his monsters didn't exist anymore. He had stopped sobbing and was wiping his tears away.

"Yes. You are still you." I answered as I softly smiled at him, glad that he seemed to be doing better.

"Then…do you…care for me?" he innocently asked. But I could see there was this glitter of hope in his eyes. And as I answered him I saw that spark of hope grow.

"Ah, more than you know."

His eyes turned questioningly as he kept looking at me in an inquiringly way.

FUJI'S POV

My heart skipped a beat as I heard Tezuka say that. I didn't really knew what he meant by it, but his words had calmed me down. My friends knew that I was gay, yet they had still visited me. I was extremely relieved in knowing that my closest friends didn't mind, and like Eiji had said: 'Fujiko is still Fujiko, even if he loves buchou, nya!'

This reminded me of Tezuka again and I turned my attention to him, wanting to ask something that had been on my mind for a long time. But seeing as he didn't knew that I was gay, I couldn't have asked without him finding it out or at least suspecting something.

"Tezuka…"

"Hn?"

"You don't think it's…disgusting…that I'm disgusting?" I warily asked, I wanted to know the answer but at the same time I was scared to find out. I knew now that he didn't really mind me being gay, but he might still oppose it.

"No, I don't...-" he seemed to be thinking about something. I then noticed the look in his eyes changed and he looked like he had made up his mind on something. "-otherwise I should need to find my self disgusting as well."

My eyes popped even wider than they already were as his words came through to me and I understood the meaning under it. My heart started beating widely and if he was paying any attention to the monitor he would have heard it.

"Eh? ...You…you like…guys as well?" I asked him as the hope in my heart rose. I was starting to think about the fact that I might tell him that I love him. He could comfort me, protect me from further harm. But whether I would say it or not depended on his answer.

"No, I'm in love with one."

"…"

Wait, he loved someone? Me? But, he might love somebody else. After all he could just see me as his best friend and nothing more. The chance was big that he loved somebody else.

I kept thinking about this, only being able to see the bad things of what he had said. I had to keep telling myself that I shouldn't jump to conclusions bad or good. But my heart still desperately wanted to believe that I was the one he loved.

I looked to him as he was calmly looking back. It was like had didn't just tell me that he was in love with another guy. This might just mean that it wasn't me, and that he wasn't nervous or scared about finding out my reaction. Then again Tezuka had always been good at hiding his emotions; I was one of the few who could normally see through him, but not this time. Maybe my judgement was keeping me from seeing the truth behind his expression.

"You…you are? Can I ask who? Do I know…him?"

"Ah…you know him."

The pause he made then made my heart race and ache, butterflies were running through my stomach, shivers were running down my spine as I anxiously awaited the rest of his answer. And Tezuka still looked so calm. It seemed like he was so sure of something. It was like he could already guess my reaction.

"He is absolutely gorgeous; his body and his character. He loves tennis as well-"

So it should be somebody from the tennis team? But was he from ours or from one of the other schools? I was sure that the one he loved was one of the regulars; somebody else couldn't be able to catch his attention. I mentally started to go through all the guys I knew to start eliminating them.

"-and he is really great at it-" definitely a regular. My mind was rigorously searching for an answer for somebody who would fit Tezuka's description while my mind kept on hoping, believing it was me.

"He is from our team, if you would want to know," Tezuka told me in a slightly teasing tone. I looked up at him surprised; he seemed to know that I was searching for the one he loved. This meant that he didn't mind me knowing. But why?

"He is always there for the others, doesn't mind to help them or protect them. But at the same time teases them as well-" Okay, teasing….that could either be me or Eiji, Momoshiro as well actually, and if you counted Inui giving us his juices as teasing as well, then I still wasn't a lot further.

"He is funny and really smart and can do about anything if he puts his heart into it. He has shoulder length hair and a more…hm…feminine body, but I'm not sure he likes to hear that. The thing is that right now he has gone through a lot and I really want to help him and stay by his side. I want to comfort him, hug him, but there are some problems to take into account."

Now I was sure he was either referring to me or to Eiji. The two of us had indeed gone through a lot, and I would rather not think about it for the moment. But I wanted his comfort, if it was Eiji he loved, then I didn't know how I would be able to handle it. I wanted Tezuka to hug me, to touch me, to kiss me, I didn't want him doing that to somebody else.

And the problem he might have been referring to could be Oishi, since he was always next to Eiji's side and comforting him instead of Tezuka. I was still really hoping it was me and I have been waiting for some kind of hint that would say it all. Tezuka was still looking at me with a slight teasing expression but I saw that he was being serious as well. I could see that it was important to him.

"I would describe him as the most handsome person in the world with this angelic smile which can make me smile in return. And I can't believe I'm going to say this but whenever I see him I want to hug him, kiss him, touch him and just make him completely mine. And then he has these most enchanting eyes in this beautiful unique colour. Whenever I look at him, at his eyes I get drowned in them like they are the sea. These…mesmerizing…sapphire eyes that make me fall in love with him even more every time I see them…"

'Sapphire? My….my eyes? He means me?...He loves me?' My heart started to race, the butterflies in my stomach went ecstatic as tears of happiness started to flow from my eyes. All the while Tezuka kept staring at me with this soft smile on his lips in understanding. He knew that I knew who he meant and he let me sink it in. But he seemed so sure, I thought that he would be at least nervous or something for my answer.

'My answer! I haven't told him what I feel yet.' But could I really tell him? I couldn't believe that the one I loved confessed to me. But…I trust him, he won't hurt me, he'll protect me just like he did before.

"I…I love you too," I said as I looked up at him with my eyes open and gave him a genuine soft smile through my tears.

He smiled wider as he watched me with gentle eyes and said in this lovely voice of his: "I know."

"You know? How? Since when?"

"I figured it out when you came to the hospital. I had a lot of time to think. I was just scared on how you would react when I would tell you, because of all the things that have happened. But know this; I will protect you from anyone who would want to do you harm. And you can come to me every time you want or need comfort. I'm here for you, I want to help you through this. I'll support you and give you what you need. If you need space and some time alone then I will give you that-"

"I don't want that, I don't want to be alone. You have to stay with me. Okay?" I asked like a small child. I was scared to think about being alone, being without Tezuka. I needed him like a plant needs water.

Tezuka smiled at me again and came to sit on my bed next to me. He slowly grabbed my hand in his and then looked at me and sincerely answered; "Then I won't leave you, Syusuke."

The way my name came over those lips made me so happy. This was my hope, my spark of light in a dark cave, Tezuka saying he loved me, holding my hand, staying by my side. I would never want to lose this, him.

"I never thought you could be this mushy with words…Mitsu," I said while grinning madly.

"And if I knew you would return back to teasing people and smiling like this, then I would have told you sooner."

"Oh? So you like that I tease people? Or that I just tease you, my koi-bi-to?" My happiness was just radiating all over my face and the way I acted again. Like Tezuka had told me, I was back to my old teasing self. And that all because I had the best support I could ever have. I was sure that with Tezuka by my side, I would be able to overcome my nightmares.

"If that's what makes you happy, then you can tease me all you want," Tezuka answered.

"You know what can make me happy as well?"

"Hn, what?"

"…A hug…" I told him as I looked lovingly but slightly nervous at him. He looked surprised for a second as well and then came closer to me. His arms circled around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

He then softly whispered in my ear, making me shiver: "Then I'll give it to you."

I relaxed completely in his embrace as I listened to his heart beating. My head rested against his chest as my arms found their way to his waist. He then pulled back after a moment, though I didn't want to let him go. I kept my arms firm around his waist and my head against his chest to let him know I wanted him to stay close to me. He laughed softly in reaction which made my heart race. Never had I heard such a beautiful laugh from him and I rejoiced in the fact that it was all for me, just me.

But he still pulled away for a part, his one arm stayed around my waist, holding me to him. His other hand went to my chin as he pulled it up, so I could look straight into his eyes. I swooned by the mere look alone of those hazel brown eyes full with love for me. It felt like he confessed to me again, but just with his eyes, nothing else. His eyes then moved down to my lips and stayed there. He seemed to consider something and when he looked back up to my eyes he had made up his mind.

"Syusuke…"

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I want to kiss you-" he suddenly said, throwing me off guard: "But I don't want to sca-"

"I'm fine." I quickly said, having made up my mind as well. I had dreamed of having him kiss me so many times, that I wouldn't let the chance go by now he offered it.

"I'll be fine," I repeated: "So…kiss me...please."

"Are you sure?" he asked, even though he was already moving his hand to cup my cheek and bringing his lips closer to mine. I felt nervous but in a very good way, my heart wouldn't stop with fastening its pace. The closer his lips came to mine, the faster my heart went.

I simply nodded my head in response, having lost the trust in my own voice. My beloved captain then slowly but surely lowered his lips until they finally touched mine. All the tension disappeared immediately as we both felt how right this was. He softly pulled away making me whimper silently at the loss of the contact of his lips. I could still feel his breath and his eyes were still closed, savouring the feeling, just like I was doing.

He opened his eyes and looked at my open ones: "Again." I then ordered him with a slight pout, which made him laugh that silvery laugh again.

"Of course."

His lips moved back onto mine and he slowly started to move his lips as I started to kiss him back. After a minute or so and he pulled away again. I looked up at him defiantly and said: "Again."

He smiled in response and swooped back down to kiss me for the third time. It seemed that he grew bolder in what he did because I didn't have any bad response to the kisses. All I could think about at that moment was Tezuka and his lips on mine. There was no place for bad memories in my mind as my heart took control of everything. I felt Tezuka's lips part against mine and then suddenly felt something soft and wet against my lips. His tongue was asking for entrance and I gladly let him. I opened my mouth slightly as his tongue went past my lips into my mouth.

The first contact of our tongues together made me moan into his mouth as I parted my lips further for him. He started to tangle his tongue with mine as I happily started to move along. I felt him move his body as he let me drop onto the pillows so we were in a more comfortable position. He pulled away reluctantly to have some new oxygen streaming into his lunges as did I.

I smiled up at him: "Better."

He smiled back to me and answered with a grin: "no 'again' this time?"

"You're so inpatient, Mitsu. I was just getting there." I responded with a grin equal to his. I draped my arms over his neck and pulled him closer, he had to shift his body again to be a bit more comfortable. He was now hovering partly over me and supporting his body with his arms.

I then said in a seducing way: "Again," as I moved my lips only an inch away from his.

"Gladly," he answered as he touched my lips again. I immediately parted my lips, granting him access to my mouth as he made good use of the opportunity. The kiss grew more passionate as both our hearts were beating at an abnormal fast pace. Neither of us was paying attention to the heart monitor that was beeping loudly and fast. I didn't know whether a nurse had noticed it and had come to check on me and when seeing the reason for my fastened heart pace left, or whether no one had noticed it yet.

The two of us kept kissing like our lives depended on it and we were so caught in our own world that we didn't notice the regulars arriving.

AUTHOR'S POV

The other regulars were just returning from getting something to eat. They had made haste so they could still spend some time with their tensai. They had bought a bento in the market that was close to the hospital for Tezuka to eat.

They were loudly walking back to the hospital with Kaidoh and Momo arguing about something, Echizen walking next to them looking bored. Inui was talking to Takashi who looked intimidated like he had just been offered to be the next proof person for one of Inui's new juices. Oishi and Eiji were walking at the front of the group with Eiji happily blabbering about what he would do later with Oishi. Oishi on the other hand was trying to tell Eiji that he still needed to have enough rest but that went through deaf men ears.

They entered the hospital and Oishi told the others, especially the two arguing boys to be calmer and quiet. They walked to Fuji's room and knocked before entering. But there didn't seem to be any response so Oishi told the others that he would enter first. They might be asleep and they didn't want to wake them up or startle them, especially not Fuji.

So Oishi opened the door and stuck his head in the room. He gasped loudly and then quickly retracted his head again. His eyes were wide in shock and surprise as he leaned against the door.

"Uhm….Let's go and eat an ice cream, Okay?" Oishi suddenly said: "Eiji you wanted to eat one didn't you?"

"Nya! Ice cream! Temo…why do you suddenly ask that? Didn't you want us to return as soon as we could?"

"…"

"I'll ask Fujiko if he wants an ice cream than we can bring one for him and Tezuka, ne?"

"Eiji!"

But Oishi was too late, Eiji had already opened the door and stuck his head in as well. His eyes widened as well and he softly gasped 'nya'. He stayed staring into the room for a minute or two before retreating as well. He closed the door and turned around to the others and said with this big smile on his face: "Let's eat Ice cream, nya! Come on Mina!"

The others looked in confusion at each other and then back at the golden pair, before shrugging and just going with the flow of the strange acting pair. They were about to walk away but then Inui suddenly said: "Ah, I'll just leave my jacket here. It's warm enough without it."

"I'll go in with you, I need to give Tezuka his bento." Takashi answered.

"I'll leave my jersey here as well." Momo said as Kaidoh and Echizen nodded in approval.

The golden pair was about to protest but Inui had already opened the door wide enough for everyone to see into the room. They all stopped dead in their tracks and their mouths fell open as their eyes went wide. The five regulars were staring at their buchou and tensai hotly making out.

Tezuka was lying almost on top of Fuji, one arm around Fuji's waist and the other one in his soft locks. Fuji's arms were around his lover's neck with one hand in Tezuka's hair. A moan slipped past the blue eyed boy once in a while as their captain kept on attacking his lips.

They all took a step back and Inui closed the door. They turned around in unison with still their shocked expressions. They then heard, like a whisper, their number one tennis player saying: "I love you, Syusuke," a moan was heard as in response.

"Ice cream! Let's go, let's go." Momo suddenly said and started to walk forward with the golden pair quickly agreeing and following his steps. The others started walking as well as they nodded in agreement.

An all their faces could be seen the same expression as they walked outside of the building again.

A soft smile,

They all knew that Fuji would be just fine.

* * *

><p>The end!<p>

Okay, so this is actually the end. But no worries, an epilogue will be following soon. It will be written a year or maybe two later, so you can see Fuji's progress. Look forward to it. ^^ I'll do my best. And I hoped you liked this ending. Please let me know what you taught of it.

I'll try to upload the epilogue in two weeks maybe three.

Ja ne xx


	27. Chapter 27 Epilogue

I'm so sorry for the long wait! I just couldn't come up with anything. But here it is. I hope you like it for this is the end of undeserved punishment.

Thank you to all those ho have continuously reviewed like: Akai Tenshi (my twin sister :p), Jerui, Crystal Amethyst, Vermouth,…. And so on. ^^ So thank you for all the lovely, funny, encouraging reviews and I hope you will keep supporting me and read my new stories. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Undeserved punishment<strong>

EPILOGUE

FUJI'S POV

I was in my last year of high school; the next year would be the university. The whole group of regulars was complete again, with Echizen making it to the regulars in the beginning of this year. Only Takashi wasn't with us any more since he had promised his father to get serious with cooking.

I was changing in the club room all alone the day before the weekend would start. Practice had just ended and we could all go home. I had entered before all the others and was hastily pulling my shoes off so I could change into my other pants. I then pulled off my shirt quickly and at the same moment I heard the door open. I looked in its direction and saw all the rest coming in.

They looked at me and smiled before walking to there own spot. They were all busy with talking about their plans when the buchou walked in and went to stand next to me. I could feel his eyes on me as I pulled on my pants and was about to grab for my shirt.

"Buchou! You'll start drooling if you keep looking like that at Fujiko!" Eiji, my red headed best friend yelled all over the room. It made everyone look at Tezuka who looked slightly uncomfortable but stoic nevertheless.

He looked away at the same moment that a grin played across my lips and I started walking closer to him until I was standing right in front of him. He looked down on me since he had grown and well I hadn't, not much at least. I grabbed his regular jersey and pulled the zipper down. He kept looking at me as I ran my hands over his torso and then down again underneath his shirt. He shivered from my touch and came back to his mind. He pulled my hands under out of the piece of clothing and then moved his one arm around my bare waist and the other to my chin. He lifted my chin up as he pulled me closer to him so my chest was touching his. He then slowly but surely advanced towards my lips until they came in contact with his and I softly, almost a mere whisper, moaned into his mouth.

Every time we kissed I felt like I was in my own personal heaven with my guardian angel. Neither of us paid any attention to the others in the room. It wasn't exactly the first time we kissed in the club room, though this year it had been happening more often and even in more public places. It seemed Tezuka slowly stopped minding other people or he just couldn't resist me. I rather liked the last one.

We pulled apart when somebody subtly coughed. I smirked at Tezuka as he seemed reluctant to let go of me. His fingers were softly brushing my back which made me shiver in pleasure. It tickled but I liked the feeling of Tezuka's hands touching me.

The door opened and our coach walked in. He was a man of about 45 years old and had a lot of experience with tennis. He was still fit and had an athletic body; he was of normal height and had brown hair that was neatly combed. He had led Seigaku to national victory numerous times in his career and had done so for two years again. I, Tezuka, our favourite golden pair and data specialist were immediately let in the inter-ranking matches since he had heard from us from Ryuzaki-sensei. We played and well…won. So we made it to the regulars from the start of our first year and we have been regulars since then. This year will be hopefully another victory as the national is closing in and we, seniors, want to end our high school career with a win.

But back to our coach, he was really nice and helpful but strict when necessary. He also didn't allow any distractions during practice but after, well let's just say he didn't mind it.

He looked in our direction for a moment and then smirked at us as his eyes raked over my body. Tezuka grabbed me tighter and shot a dirty look to the coach who just ignored him and walked further to grab some stuff and then leave again.

"Be nice you two, there are still other people in the room. Though if you fancy a crowd I'm always available." He said as he winked at me and walked out of the door closing it. Strangely that guy's way of acting reminded me of a certain someone's father. You could say he was sort of a womanizer, only his aim weren't exactly woman. We all knew that he was constantly joking about these things but Tezuka didn't like it. He was only respectful towards him because he was our coach and Tezuka had learned to be polite to people.

So the coach had left and I pulled away from Tezuka though he didn't want to let me go yet. I smiled at him and then gave him a quick peck on his cheek. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on before throwing my jacket over my shoulders and grabbing my bag. I turned towards Tezuka again and gave him another kiss. This time I didn't want to let go since he had been redressing himself and at that moment his shirt had been off as well.

'This weekend' was what I kept on thinking as I pulled away from him and left for the door.

"I'll see you guys on Monday, okay? I need to leave my sister is already waiting. Sorry for not cleaning up with you guys."

"It's nothing Fujiko. We didn't know that practice for us regulars would run later. So we understand. You can't keep your sister waiting," Eiji said as he happily waved goodbye to me.

"Thank you. Oh and Mitsu…"

"Ah?" he said as he turned around to look at me.

"See you tonight," I seductively said as I watched him blush lightly before nodding to me.

"Ah," was his response.

"Oh and don't shower yet. You'll have to wait until I get back from shopping okay? Showering with two is much more fun," I then winked at him.

"Syuu!"

"Mou, it's not like they don't know what we do. You know I tell Eiji almost everything."

"Eh? Nani, nya?"

I laughed my way out as I left my dumbstruck lover behind and a now very curious Eiji who was probably going to ask a lot of weird questions to Tezuka. Tough he won't be answering them. I smiled as I made my way to my sister's red car and stepped in, she looked at me curiously before asking about my day as we left for the mall.

While we were driving, I was anxiously awaiting for 8 o'clock. That would be about the time I would return to Tezuka's house. His parents and grandfather would be away for the weekend. Because there was this wedding of some distant relative of Tezuka and they were invited. My sister had today off so she decided we would go shopping together since it had been a long time since we'd done something together. Yuuta was still at his dorm and wouldn't be home until late this night.

Yuuta was living with Yumiko and her boyfriend of two years in our old house. Yumiko decided to stay in Japan to take care of Yuuta and me, although I didn't live with them. And she certainly hadn't regretted it so far since she met 'her romeo' as she says. So since Yuuta was still staying at the dorm during the week of St. Rudolph's high school her boyfriend decided to move in so she wouldn't be lonely during the week. I was glad for them and grateful that nobody ever made me go back to that house.

Yumiko was totally okay with me staying at Tezuka's house which I called now my home. And well his parents didn't mind it either they really saw me as their second son, well son in law more to say. The guest room was now Tezuka's and my room since it was bigger and had a bed for two persons. Everyone was very supportive of us, even all the teams we knew three years ago. Well most of them are again the regulars of their school so we often met at matches.

Me and my sister shopped a lot and I bought some new clothes as did Yumiko. I also bought a new cactus, something Tezuka had to deal with. And we went to grab a bite we caught up with each other and told some funny gossip about our boyfriends before it was time for the two of us to leave back for home. Yumiko dropped me off at Tezuka's house and told me to have lots of fun this weekend as she winked and smiled deviously. I grined back and told her it definitely wouldn't be a problem. I said goodbye and told her I would call her somewhere this weekend.

After she left I opened the door and went inside, pulling my shoes off, leaving my bags there for the moment before walking towards the living room. I heard noises from there and saw Tezuka watching TV with his school uniform on which meant he hadn't showered yet. I smirked as I knew that he had wanted to shower with two as much as I did.

I sneaked up behind him and circled my arms around his body, moving my hands over his chest downwards. "Mmh, tadaima, Mitsu."

"Okairie," he said seemingly emotionless but his hands started to trace over my arms which contradicted with his tone.

"Ne, let's shower, my ko-i-bi-to" I whispered hotly as I traced my tongue over the shell of his ear. He shivered visibly and quickly shut of the television before standing up. He walked around the couch and then grabbed me to him as he kissed me softly.

"Ah."

I laughed heartily as I ran up the stairs after untangling from his embrace while pulling my shirt already off. He stood at the end of the stairs and just shook his head at my way of acting before coming up the stairs as well.

Xxxx TIME LAPS xxxx (just fill in what you think will happen ;p I wanted to leave it T) xxx

"Ne, Mitsu when will we be able to put our stuff in our new apartment?" I asked as I contently lied in bed with my naked body pressed against Tezuka's. He lied on his back with his arms around me as I rested my head on his chest. I listened to his heart still beating slightly to fast because of our previous activities.

"I think in about three months, the previous owners still need to move. Besides we still have some time before we need to go to Tokyo. We'll have to graduate first before going to the university."

"That won't be a problem. I just really want to have a place to call our own."

"We will, you just have to be a bit more patient," he answered as he lovingly kissed the top of my head. His fingers were tracing circles on my back as I sighed satisfied.

"I'm sleepy," I said after a moment of silence, only our soft breathing breaking it.

"Of course you are, you were quite active half an hour ago," Tezuka said as I heard the laughter in his voice.

"Mmh…I was, wasn't I. It's because it had been so long ago, another reason why I want to have our own place."

"Yes yes. Didn't you say you were sleepy?"

"Uhuh. I'll go to sleep now," I said laughing softly as I snuggled closer to him and gave him a peck on his chest.

"Oyasumi."

"Ah, oyasumi."

Xxx TIME LAPS xxx

_It was dark, everything around me was covered by darkness not even the slightest speck of light came through the shadows. Nothing could be heard or smelled I couldn't even tell what I was feeling. I heard whispers far away from me slowly becoming louder as an eerie feeling came over me. I couldn't understand one single sentence until suddenly the voice was much closer._

_"Guys, don't be gentle. Make sure it hurts more than it already does. He has to learn that this is not how you have sex and that loving another man is wrong. And this way he will never forget it."_

_I suddenly saw the face of my father appearing in front of me with a menacing smile before fading away again. And then a light went on, I could hear some people laughing and it was cold. I covered my body with my arms to feel that I had no shirt on. I looked down and saw that everything that had covered my body just seconds ago were gone, thrown across the place. I stood naked as the laughs turned into voices calling to me. _

_"Then you should have done the same, Ichirou. And don't worry he will start to like it, eventually. He is gay after all. He won't mind taking something from behind. Now would you, boy?"_

_"Mmmmmh, that's one nice ass. Guys I think we are going to have some fun_._"_

_I suddenly felt hands touching me, pulling me while others pushed me. I tried to get free but I noticed that I was bound with something. I couldn't move my arms anymore and I suddenly fell through my knees onto the cold wet ground. Bodies appeared before me, standing in a circle around me. _

_Panic, that was all I could feel. Panic and fear. My heart beat faster and faster, adrenaline was pumping through my veins, but everything was meaningless for I could not move. My voice was cut off, not even a single sound came over my lips. _

_I tried screaming for help, thrashed around but it made the hands grab onto me even more. Then all the sudden lips touched mine. _

_The lips left and hands started roaming lower and lower. I could feel my whole body burning with pain. I then heard screams that went through flesh and bones that made me shiver. I started hyperventilating as every single breath I took immediately left like I couldn't even keep it in my lunges. _

"_Syusuke?" _

"_Syusuke!" the voice, I knew it. I tried concentrating on the voice, the only thing that seemed comforting. But I suddenly felt something breaking me from behind, I screamed louder than I ever had._

"Aaaaaaaah" I screamed at the top of my lunges as I bolted upright. My eyes opened and I could see my room, feel my bed, and hear the voice of my lover.

"Syuu? Are you okay?"

"…Mi…Mitsu…" I said as I started sobbing and tears streamed over my face.

I felt arms circling around me and soft whispers of comfort as I leaned back against the body and tried breathing regularly. I turned around and covered my head in Tezuka's chest and breathed in his scent.

"It's okay. It was just a dream, Syuu. It's okay. I'm here."

After awhile I calmed down again and was able to get the thoughts out of my head. I moved so I was more comfortable and lay in between Tezuka's legs on top of his chest with my head in the crook of his neck.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm. I'm fine now. I'm sorry for waking you up again." I answered as I moved my hand over his chest and placed it where I could feel his heart beating.

"Syuu, you know it's nothing. You don't have to apologize. Besides, it has already been two months since the last time you had a nightmare. It won't be long before they disappear completely. Until then, I'll be here and comfort you as much as I can."

"Mmh, arigatou Mitsu. I wouldn't know what to do if you hadn't been here all these years. So you have to promise me you'll stay with me forever. Ne?"

"Of course. I promise, don't worry. I won't ever leave you as long as you want me with you."

"Saa,…Then you'll never have to leave," I said while laughing softly at the mushiness of our conversation although I still thought something was missing.

"Ne,…Mitsu."

"Hn?" he said starting to sound sleepy again.

"I love you."

He laughed that silvery laugh I was crazy about and answered: "I love you too," before kissing the top of my head softly. I sighed and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The absolute end. ^^ kind of sad though, I had much fun writing this story.<p>

Please review because I want to know what you thought of it. (I'm not completely happy with it but still, it turned out okay.)

Hope you guys liked it and will read more of me, or write perfect pair yourself so I can read your stories. ;p

Ja ne xxxxx


End file.
